


Mass Effectiveness

by Razzberry31



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU Fic, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzberry31/pseuds/Razzberry31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine Clark was just an ordinary woman until someone, who shouldn't be real, walked into her life.</p><p>Can her advanced knowledge help save a universe from destruction?<br/>Can she ever adapt to a world so unlike her own?</p><p>Follows the games series with my own head-canon bits thrown in.<br/>Happy reading.xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Dear!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second fanfic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> Happy reading.xx

Commander John Shepard sat casually in the co-pilots chair of his first command vessel, the Normandy SR1. Shepard looked over to his pilot and watched as the man’s hands and fingers flew over the hologram interface. John had always been amazed at how much skill was needed to fly a spaceship and at how his pilot made it look easy. The ship was coming up to the Mass Relay and Joker was busily inputting the commands and calculations needed for the jump. The bright blue energy of the ancient structure enveloped the ship and right at the last moment Shepard could here his pilot shouting.

 

“Oh fuck....shit. No.” Joker almost screamed as the Normandy was catapulted through space.

 

 

\---

 

 

The Normandy smoothly exited the relay jump and had slowed to a drift. The Commander looked quizzically over to his pilot, awaiting his explanation for his sudden outburst. Joker straightened himself in his chair as he scanned the data streaming in front of him. A horrified look appeared on the Flight Lieutenants face. John coughed loudly to try and attract the other man’s attention and Joker jumped in fright. “What’s wrong and more importantly, where are we?” Shepard had stood up and was leaning over the back of his friend’s chair, looking over the orange interface.

 

“Ehh, I think that was the Charon relay. Meaning we’re in the Sol system.”

 

“Weren’t we aiming for the Widow relay? What the hell are we doing here?” The Commander returned to the co-pilots chair and put his feet up on the console.

 

“Yeh but that’s not the weirdest thing. Something's screwed with my calculations, the date is all wrong. See?” Moreau pointed to the hologram in question and the Commander sat forward to get a better look.

 

“What the hell? 2015? That can’t be right. Get Adams up here now.” John directed to the young woman sitting by the navigations terminal.

 

“He’s on his way sir.” Talitha Dravan spoke from her seat, her hands moving the screens around in front of her. “Shall I plot a course to Earth for repairs Commander?”

 

“Yes but let’s wait to see if Greg can fix it first.” The engineer in question entered the cockpit with a salute to his commanding officer and moved to Jeff’s side. Shepard helped his fragile friend carefully from his seat and walked him to the chair he had occupied minutes before.

 

“Don’t go creasing my seat Adams. Just got it feeling right.” The pilot joked with the seasoned engineer as he sat in the pilot’s chair.

 

“Don’t worry Jeff, your butt crease will never be removed.”

 

“Laugh it up. Luckily for you, I’m the best damn pilot the Alliance has to offer so they’ll buy me a new one if you mess it up.” Joker huffed as he struggled to make himself comfortable in the unfamiliar chair. Adams’ brow furrowed as he studied the screens of data that the pilot uses to fly the ship. The older male typed on his omni-tool then on the control interface, then back to his omni-tool. “So...what’s wrong with my baby?” Moreau was becoming increasingly agitated at the engineer’s silence.

 

“Strangely enough...absolutely nothing. Not a damn thing.” Adams sat back in the chair and looked puzzlingly over the orange screens. “I don’t get it. I really don’t. If it’s saying this is 2015 then we’ve either time jumped or...dimension jumped! Both are insane.” Greg removed himself from the pilot’s prized place and stood next to the Commander. Shock and confusion was evident on all three males faces.

 

“What the hell did you do Jeff?” Shepard had turned to face his friend and was annoyed that his question had come out angrier than he had intended.

 

“I don’t know. Everything looked right, up until we were jumping. Then the bloody calculations changed. Shitting hell.” Joker warily heaved himself from the co-pilots chair and came to stand next to John. “Shep...I, I don’t know what happened.” His eyes fell to the floor in defeat.

 

“It’s gonna be...eh, ok, Jeff. We’ll figure this out. Chart a course to Earth. We’ll start there.” Joker returned to his rightful place and quickly set about maneuvering the Normandy to FTL speeds. As the familiar planets of the Sol system came and went, the occupants of the cockpit were slowly coming to the conclusion that this was not their universe. Their first clue was that there was no Gargarin Station. The second being that there was no comm-buoys, so no forward communications from the Alliance HQ in Vancouver nor from the Mars Archives. The tension within the enclosed room was becoming more frayed as they neared Earth. A quick scan of Luna’s surface also showed no Alliance presence. Just a lone flag and several footprints.

 

“Commander, if this is truly 2015, then landing the Normandy on Earth will no doubt cause more problems.” Adams directed to John, who had sat back down and was looking out at the system through the mass effect waves around the ship.

 

“Agreed. I suggest dropping me in the Mako somewhere remote. Any suggestions?”

 

“What about the UK sir?” Talitha’s voice came as a surprise to the men, who had forgotten that the poor woman was there. “We’re not too far away and it isn’t as densely populated as the USA. You would be able to move around more freely without drawing too much attention.”

 

Shepard nodded at her words and thought it over in his head. “Makes sense. Plot me a course and send as much information on the location as possible. Joker, keep the Normandy in orbit but out of LADAR range. Assuming there is such a thing here.” The pilot nodded and the navigation officer saluted in understanding. “I’ll go change into something more ‘normal’ and head to the cargo bay. Anything I should know before I go?”

 

“One thing Commander, don’t go flashing your omni-tool around in public. Going by our history, the technology of this time isn’t that advanced. Oh and keep your pistol concealed.” Engineer Adams managed to tell Shepard as he descended the stairs to the crew deck. It wasn’t long before the Commander entered the cargo bay and was firing up the controls of the Mako, preparing to jump from the Normandy.

 

“Free fall into the atmosphere in 5..4..3..2..1” With that, Shepard drove the Mako from the open bay door and through Earth’s atmosphere.

 

 

\---

 

 

Josephine Clark stood with her back to a tree, taking a drag from her cigarette, while looking up into the Summer clouds. She was bored. Bored of her job, her marriage and more importantly, of her life. She glanced down at her mobile phone and illuminated the screen to check the time. Her break was almost over and she dreaded going back inside. She took one last puff of the cigarette and dropped it on the ground, crushing it under her foot.

 

Josey dragged her feet back into the small shopping complex that she was unfortunate enough to call her place of employment. The complex was situated in a rural village and catered to tourists mostly. Her days consisted of faking a smile and on the odd occasion, selling hideous clothing with pictures of woodland creatures on them. Josephine hated this place. She was fed up of trying to find a new job so had stuck this place out. The pay was reasonable and the hours were accommodating. Most of the time she daydreamed of being back at home, playing video games. Her favourite hobby.

 

Mrs Clark was her name and had been for over six years but she had long since felt love toward her husband. A pompous, self righteous man whose only concern was his business selling gym equipment. He left her alone most of the time, only bothering with her if he wanted sex, which was very rare. Josephine wasn’t what you’d call the athletic type and was ever so slightly overweight. She was fine with that as she didn’t care much about her appearance past colouring her hair and putting makeup on. Josey didn’t feel the need to look appealing for a man who never cared about her.

 

 

\---

 

 

Josephine looked up from the rack of fleece jackets, that had pictures of wolves on, to see a rather handsome man enter the shop. He was sporting a rather familiar looking hooded top from a videogame that she was almost obsessed with. The man’s features were strong and he was muscular, as far as she could tell, under his clothing. His hair had been buzzed short but she could tell it was dark brown. His piercing green eyes caught her blue ones staring at him and Josephine turned away with embarrassment.

 

“Excuse me...Josephine?” He looked at her name badge and found her name. “Could you please tell me where I am exactly? Odd question I know.” His smile almost melted her as he asked her the question.

 

“Oh right, sure. This is the Perthshire Visitor Centre. Scotland, incase you’re that lost!” She joked with him. “Nice hoody by the way. I always wanted to get one but the postage costs from America are stupidly expensive.” The strange man in front of her wore a look of confusion after she had mentioned the familiar top. Like he was thinking and forgot that she was there.

 

“You recognise my top?” The male asked, not quite believing what she had said.

 

“Sure. I’m a huge Mass Effect game fan. I’ve got loads of game memorabilia. Got little Pop figures of all the characters.” Josephine smirked at her obvious nerdy side. The muscular man’s face contorted in what could only be described as, shock. “Is everything alright?” Josey was becoming nervous from standing so close to him. She took a few steps away from him when he finally spoke.

 

“So wait...Mass Effect is a game? Who are the characters?” His odd questions were alarming for the woman, given his choice of attire.

 

“Emm there’s Commander Shepard. You can play as either male or female. Garrus Vakarian, Tali, Liara, Kaidan...there’s loads more in the second and third games. But surely you already know that given that you’re wearing an N7 hoodie.” This conversation was becoming rather uncomfortable for Josephine and she was edging away from the strange man.

 

“What the hell did Joker do?” The man said in a quiet voice to himself. He ran his hand over his shaved head and looked around cautiously. “Definitely an alternative universe but how is that even possible?” He whispered again.

 

“Emm excuse me...are you alright?” Josephine warily patted him on the shoulder.

 

“Yes...yes, I’m good. I probably seem rather unstable to you but I assure you, I’m completely sane.” The woman was unsure of his answer but she couldn’t leave him alone on the odd chance that he was missing from a psychiatric hospital. “I’m going to show you something that may seem totally strange to you but I assure you that it is for real.”

 

“I don’t think that would be appropriate. How about I call whichever hospital you are from, and get them to collect you? Sound good?” Josephine was really beginning to question the stranger’s sanity when, what looked like an omni-tool, lit up on his arm. _‘What the hell?’_ She stood back in shock. “Is that an omni-tool?”

 

“Before you ask, no it’s not some clever costume piece but the real thing. Look here…” The man’s hand touched a square on the orange light and a video began to play on a screen over his wrist. The video showed very realistic looking asari dancing. “And I can do this too.” He touched another square, that looked as though it had no substance and that his finger should have passed right through it, only to have a voice sound out of an unknown speaker.

 

“Commander, is everything alright?” The voice sounded scarily familiar to Josephine but she was having a hard time processing what she had seen and was hearing.

 

“Everything is good here Joker. We can check ‘dimension jump’ off the list. Whatever you did or something did, we’re definitely not in our universe.” The strange man laughed and looked at the dazed woman. “I’m standing here with a woman named Josephine, who says that we are all just some video game in this universe.” The ‘Commander’ looked into her eyes while he spoke but she didn’t feel alarmed. Josey almost felt at ease. _‘I think there was something else in my cigarette!’_

 

“Yeh...uhuh...I know. I don’t think that would be wise Adams. Sure but...no I can’t do that. Fine.” The man had changed the sound output to something that he had placed in his ear. He was pacing the shop floor, looking to Josephine every time he answered the voice on the other end of the call. He suddenly turned to the confused woman and approached her. “If I were to say to you that my name is Commander John Shepard, I’m the first human specter and the hero of the Skyllian Blitz, what would you say?”

 

“I’d say you’re nuts and needing your head checked. That on your arm, isn’t proof enough.” Josey crossed her arms across her chest defensively.

 

“Okay, you want proof? Do you trust me enough to follow me?” His eyes shone with a caring glint as he regarded her face.

 

“Look...guy, I’m supposed to be working. Come back at four. Then I might, remember might...follow you. Be warned, I will kick your arse if you try to rape me.” She responded seriously.

 

“That’s fair enough. Thank you. I’ll see you later then.” With that the ‘Commander’ left the shop and left the stunned woman alone.

 

The afternoon was a haze to Josephine as she walked around the floor of the shop having a debate in her head. _‘It would be beyond amazing if he was telling the truth...but on the other hand, if he’s mental, then_ _I’ve just given into his delusions. Ahhhh.’_ She glanced at the horrid ornamental clock on the shop’s wall and realised it was 4pm. The woman locked the front door and removed the till drawer, placing it in the safe, wrote out her pointless paperwork and put on her coat.

 

Josey left through the back door and made her way round to the front. _‘And there he is...breath in and out...this will all be some, big joke.’_ Her work face, the fake smile, graced her mouth as she approached the handsome, yet clearly strange, man. “So where are we going then?” She hugged her coat closer to herself but then lit a cigarette and followed him.

 

“Thank you for trusting me Josephine. I promise that this will be all the proof you need.” ‘Shepard’ led her into a field that lay parallel to the Visitor Centre. She didn’t notice the unusual mound in the middle of the field at first until they got closer. The familiar shape of a Mako loomed before them. _‘No fucking way...I’m clearly mental. This isn’t happening.’_ Josephine gaped at the vehicle in awe.

 

“Please, will you accompany me inside? This alone probably isn’t swaying your belief right now. Just look inside, that’s all I ask.” The small side door of the supposed to be fictional vehicle, opened and the male motioned to the inside. Stepping aside to allow her access. Josephine cautiously made her way to the open door and looked inside. Her jaw dropped in amazement and she took a brave step inside. The sight was wondrous and all that she had expected.

 

“I’m sorry to have to do this Ms Clark.” The Commander stepped forward and jabbed a needle into her neck then the world went black.


	2. My Brain Hurts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very welcome.xx

Josephine’s brain and thoughts remained rather fuzzy as she regained consciousness. She refused to open her eyes while she took stock of her body. A comfortable bed lay beneath her and a warm heavy blanket lay on top of her. As far as she could tell, without moving too much, was that her limbs were all in working order. _‘What the hell did that weirdo do to me and where am I?’_

 

Josey slowly fluttered her eyelids open, only to have them clamp back shut at the sudden intrusion of light. She tried again and was thankful when her eyes adjusted. Josephine’s head swung from left to right and then faced the ceiling. Her chest heaved in air and back out almost painfully as she panicked at her surroundings. _‘That’s it, that guy killed me and I’m dead. No way I’m where I think I am. Or this is a bad trip. You’re not helping brain!’_ The woman squeezed her eyes shut and counted to three, breathing in slowly on each number. Once calmed, light filled her eyes again as she cautiously sat up.

 

“Ow, major headache.” Her hand inadvertently slapped against her temple and inwardly, she cursed herself.

 

“Good afternoon dear. How are you feeling besides the evident headache?” An older woman with shorter grey approached Josephine with her omni-tool open. The latter sat blinking at the former and was unable to form a coherent sentence.

 

“Eh...eh...are...what?” Was all that the younger woman could string together. Finally she shut her eyes again and shook her head, trying to dislodge the madness. _‘Oh shit, it’s not going away. I’m in the_ _motherfreakin Normandy’s med-bay. That’s Doctor Chakwas....holey hell.’_ Josephine opened her mouth to talk and was rewarded with an intelligent sentence. “I’m doing well, all things considered, thanks...Doctor Chakwas.” The older woman looked to her with a warming smile and typed away on her impossible orange hologram. To Josey, it still looked as though typing on it would result in your hand passing right through.

 

“The Commander told me that this was a new universe but I was inclined not to believe him. Now it seems, he was correct.” Chakwas waved her hand slowly over Josey’s body and looked happy with whatever results had popped up on her omni-tool. “Do you know where you are Josephine?”

 

“Of course, this is the med-bay of the Normandy SR1. I still can’t believe this. I’m confused as hell but at the same time, I want to bounce around in delight! Does that make sense?”

 

“Yes, perfect sense. I don’t quite believe it either but here we are. I took the liberty of installing several common implants which, I’m sure, you’ll find useful.” Doctor Chakwas regarded the younger woman’s face as she explained the procedures that she had undertaken. “Now lay back and rest, I’ll go fetch you something to eat.” She pushed down on Josey’s shoulder gently and lay her back on the pillow. Josephine lay down gently and watched as the unbelievably real Doctor exited the room.

 

_‘OH MY GOODNESS....THIS IS SO EXCITING’_ Her thoughts screamed in her head.

 

 

\---

 

 

Commander Shepard was approaching the med bay when the resident doctor exited the room with a pleased smile on her mouth. He had not long finished briefing the rest of the crew on the situation and their new crew member. Shepard was unsure of what role Josephine would take up be he would decide that later. The man waited for the older woman to notice him and then approached her.

 

“Ah, John. Good to see you. An interesting addition you’ve brought us. I’ve placed a hormonal implant and hair growth implant in her and given her all the necessary vaccinations. She’s a very unusual individual.” The doctor smiled up at her commanding officer, whose eyes had widened in surprise.

 

“Josephine’s awake? Can I talk with her?” The woman only smiled and shook her head playfully.

 

“Yes and yes Commander. But first I said, I’d bring her food.” Karin and Shepard gathered, for the woman laying in the med bay, a tray of food and entered the medical room together. John placed the full tray onto a table and swung it carefully round and next to Josey’s bed. He was slightly taken aback at the bright smile he was receiving from her, given what he had done to her.

 

“Glad to see you’re awake Ms Clark. I’m sorry for what I did, before. Are we going to be ok?” Just as his mouth had closed again, a soft fist impacted with his jaw. It surprisingly hurt a lot. “Ok. I had that coming. Would a tour of the ship make up for my kidnapping of you?” Shepard’s warm smile seemed to defrost the woman’s face and she relaxed on the bed.

 

“Sure ‘Commander’.” Josey used air quotes and John smirked. “Thank you for not raping me I guess, and for bringing me on board. I feel...at home here. I know that sounds mental but it’s true.” She looked down at her tray of food and her cheeks blushed red. _‘That’s it Josey, scare the nice people away by admitting you’re a weirdo who only plays games.’_ A gentle hand on her shoulder brought her out of her wallowing. The reassuring green eyes of Commander ‘freakin’ Shepard looked into her’s and she calmed down.

 

“It’s quite alright and very understandable. To you, we are all characters in a game which you relate heavily with. I cannot imagine how many wishes have come true for you today.” His smile warmed her heart.

 

“Thank you Commander. It may take a bit of time to get used to but I will only be an asset to you. Sooo, who is on your crew right now, just so I can gauge the timeline?”

 

“We have Kaidan Alenko and Ashley William, whom we picked up on Eden Prime. We also have another Specter, Nihlus Kryik, who is recovering from a severe head injury…” Shepard was cut off but Josephine’s surprised intake of breath.

 

“Wait, wait….woah, Nihlus is alive? Did Saren not shoot him in the head?”

 

“What? Oh yes, but our brilliant medical officer here saved his life. Kryik is recovering in his quarters but will make a full recovery. Back to your original question...we also have Garrus, Tali and Wrex from the Citadel and we had just picked up Liara T’Soni from Therum. We were on our way back to the Citadel actually when...this happened?” The Commander motioned to the room and nothing in particular. Josephine sat in shock at hearing one crew member’s name in particular but kept her excitement to herself.

 

She nodded slowly after having her brain catch up with the timeline. “Ok. I know where we are in the game. Sorry, I’ll need to stop doing that.” A sheepish grin appeared on her face as she looked up at the other humans in the room. “Am I clear to leave Doctor? I really want to have a look around.” The grin turned into a wide childish smile as she waited for the doctor to answer.

 

“Everything is well with you so I can’t see why not. Remember this is a military vessel, so no annoying the crew. Also…” Karin turned to Shepard and continued. “John, did you manage to retrieve some items for our friend here?” The great Commander turned a brilliant shade of red as he produced a full duffle bag from under Josey’s bed.

 

“I...emm...went to your house and picked you up a few things.” The man quickly placed the bag on the bed and stood next to the doctor.

 

“Thank you...wait, what? You were in my house?” The zip was torn open and the contents of the bad were revealed. Being a typical man, Shepard had no idea what he was pulling out of the drawers and wardrobe. Josephine looked at the haphazard collection of sexy underwear and mismatched outfits. At the bottom of the bag lay her mobile phone and her copies of the Mass Effect games. Slowly, Josey removed the game cases from the bag and held them with care.

 

“I never ever imagined, in any of my wildest dreams, that this would happen. I’ll need to thank Joker for his lovely mistake.” Tears welled up in the younger woman’s eyes as she regarded the other’s. _‘Pull yourself_ _together Josephine Clark. They don’t wanna see this.’_ Josey sniffed loudly and inhaled a large breath, calming down her frayed nerves. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she stood up on shaky legs and pulled out a set of clothing. “Sorry to be rude but...eh, can I have some privacy to change?”

 

“Oh right, of course. We’ll be waiting just outside the door. Just leave your bag there and we’ll find you a bunk later.” The Normandy crew members left the room and Josey quickly dressed into a pair of leggings and a baggy shirt. A couple of the top buttons were missing and her impressive cleavage, from the push up bra that Shepard had brought, was visible from the shirt. _‘Thank you Shepard for bringing my cheapo_ _Ugg boot rip offs.’_ She pulled on her boots and zipped the duffle bag up. Josephine steadied her breathing as she neared the door.

 

Her heart was beating so hard that she felt it would burst from her chest. Nerves were snapping here, there and everywhere. The door to the med-bay swooshed open and the woman nearly erupted with squeals of joy. Crew members of the Normandy were going about their business and she caught a flash of blue, that she assumed was Liara, disappear up the stairs to the bridge. Without thinking, Josey grabbed at the Commander’s arm for support and he smiled at her. “Don’t worry, I’m right here. They won’t bite, honest. Where would you like to see first?” John’s smile broadened when he saw the childlike wonder in the woman’s eyes.

 

“Can I meet Joker please? I kinda want to thank him for fucking up!” Doctor Chakwas returned to her post and left the laughing pair to ascend the stairs. The trip up the staircase was slow as the new crewman took in her surroundings properly, feeling the walls and looking around feverishly. All eyes from the CIC turned to the pair as they entered through the door. Smiles could be seen too but Josephine was focused on reaching the cockpit.

 

The Commander guided the woman up the last few steps and along the walkway to the cockpit. Josey removed her hand from Shepard’s arm and walked the last few steps on her own. The tears returned to her eyes as she studied the space around the ship from the windows. The pilot turned his chair round to greet the Commander and was shocked to see Josephine crying through her smile.

 

“Woah...you alright?” Jeff asked with concern.

 

“Yeh I really am. I wanted to meet you first to say thank you, for whatever the hell you did.” The woman approached the pilot and very carefully and gently, hugged him. “I hope that never broke anything?” She jibed as she stepped away.

 

“Nope, everything’s still intact. Glad I can fuck up and someone is thankful.” Joker looked up to Shepard and grinned.

 

“We don’t know that you did anything wrong Joker. Have you and Adams had any luck finding anything?” Shepard sat down in the co-pilot’s chair while Josey occupied Talitha’s empty chair.

 

“We think...think...we can replicate the calculations and jump back to our universe, dimension, place. Whatever.”

 

“I trust you Joker so when you think you’re ready, let me know ok?”

 

“Sure thing boss and...thanks.” John patted his friend affectionately on the shoulder and left the bridge, with a rather stunned Josephine in tow. They entered the meeting room at the back of the CIC to find Liara conversing with the asari councillor. Josey felt faint at coming so close to a real, live asari but Shepard’s reassuring hand kept her steady. The vid-call was ended and the blue female spun round, bouncing on her heels to greet the newcomer.

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Josephine. The Commander has informed me of our unique situation and of your’s. I do hope that you taking this well.” Liara grasped both of the other woman’s hands and held them gently. “It will also take some time for us to realise that you know us a lot better than we know you. You have lived our lives over and over again and know so much about all of us. That is very unexpected.” Liara released a hand and brushed her own over her forehead.

 

“Thank you Liara. Unless specifically asked, I won’t divulge anything about anyone or what is to come. Somethings I will, but they are for another time. Can we meet up later to talk more?”

 

“Of course, you already know where to find me!” Liara smiled and turned back to the communicator console. After exiting the room and having descended the stairs to the crew deck, the Commander turned to face his new recruit.

 

“I’m not sure how krogan are portrayed in you game, but in real life they are rather large and can be scary to some.” The pair entered the elevator and it slowly moved down onto the cargo deck. Josephine’s heart skipped several beats at the realisation of who resided on the lowest deck but kept her shaking to a minimum. She didn’t want to embarrass herself as she would be in close proximity with them all for some time. She hoped.

 

The large dull room was only illuminated by a few orange lights. One being next to Ashley’s weapons bench, another from Garrus’ console and a few others dotted around the place. The light on the doors leading to Engineering were the brightest. John led the nervously shaking woman towards the large, red crested krogan, who was standing against a shipping crate.

 

“This her then Shepard?” At the Commander’s nod, the centuries old krogan male approached. “Nice to meet you Josephine. How are you getting used to this all?” The mercenary extended his hand and she shook it warily.

 

“Getting there I guess. Wow, you really are impressive in real life!” The krogan bellowed a laugh and nudged her playfully with his shoulder.

 

“Ha, I like you. Don’t go revealing any of my closely guarded secrets now!” Wrex chuckled and returned to his leaning on the crate. Arms crossed over his chest.

 

“I won’t, I promise.” Josey managed to say as she walked closer to Ashley Williams, who was busily cleaning a rifle. “Oh my goodness is that a Lancer assault rifle?” The shocked Gunnery Chief almost dropped the part she was cleaning as the sudden enthusiastic question.

 

“Hey there Skipper. Hi Josephine. Yeh that’s right. We also have the Torrent and the Avenger rifles too.” Williams place the part and cleaning materials on the bench and turned to face the rather bouncy female and her commanding officer. “If, what the Skipper says is true, then you know I’m skeptical. So how do I know that this is a different universe and that we are all characters here?”

 

“Emm, well...you are the granddaughter of General Williams, who surrendered to the turians on Shanxi. Your father was in the military and his favourite poem was Tennyson’s Ulysses. Emm… you are the oldest of four children, all girls…” Josephine’s recount was cut short by Ashley’s raised hand and shocked expression.

 

“Okay okay...woah. I believe you now. Keep my family history to yourself.” Williams’ slightly angry scowl had the other woman blushing and apologising. “Look it’s fine. Just a sore subject for me. So Commander, how are we getting home?”

 

“Joker and Adams are working on replicating the calculation that brought us here. Jeff thinks it won’t take too much longer. We’ll all be ready for some shore leave when we get back to the Citadel.” The Commander laughed and a reluctant Ashley joined in. “See you later Chief. Onto the next one then Josey.” John turned the woman around and directed her towards Garrus’ station.

 

_‘Oh no, oh no, oh no! Shit he’s looking at me. Oh god, my face is burning.’_ The poor woman’s face was a terrible bright red as she approached the familiar turian. _‘Holey moley, he looks amazing in person. Also_ _slightly scary with all the spikey bits but...damn he’s gorgeous.’_ Josey glanced up into his ice blue eyes and almost collapsed. A warm, three fingered hand on each arm, steadied her.

 

“Glad my good looks still have this affect on women. Nice to meet you Josephine.” Garrus joked with Shepard while still keeping a shaking Josey, steady.

 

“Eh...ah...Hi.” Was all that was managed from the woman’s mouth. Vakarian directed her to the open door of the Mako and sat her down on the step. Even with his impressive height and awkward spurs, Garrus crouched down to her eye level and brushed the hair from her face.

 

“You doing ok there? Didn’t think I looked that bad! I’m Garrus, but I guess you already know that.” His subharmonics rolled in a purr and heat swelled up in embarrassing places on Josephine’s body.

 

“Sorry Garrus. I didn’t mean to nearly faint. I take it you’ve had no problem believing the Commander then?” Vakarian’s hand was still on her arm when she replied.

 

“I trust Shepard but if you want to tell me something only I would know, go ahead.” Garrus’ gaze met her and she swallowed hard.

 

“Well you grew up in Cipritine on Palavan. Your father was well respected in C-SEC and urged you into that career. You wanted to be a specter. You have a sister named Solana. and, I think that’s enough.” Josephine shyly looked away from the turian’s impressed look.

 

“All true. Are you feeling any better?” The three taloned hand gently rubbed at the woman’s shoulder with concern.

 

“Yes, thank you Garrus.” Something in the woman’s eyes caught the blue clan marked turian’s attention but he wasn’t sure what it was. Vakarian felt strangely happy as he helped Josephine to stand. A sharp cough brought the pair out of their gaze to look at the Commander.

 

“Okay, that was weird. Anyway, time to meet Tali and if Nihlus is feeling well enough, we’ll go up and see him too.” Shepard hurriedly ushered the female down the passage to Engineering and away from the enamoured turian. _‘I think I’ll need to have a talk with him later.’_ thought John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating may change soon to Explicit because, well Garrus!


	3. Forgotten and Removed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you to everyone who left Kudos and comments over the last two chapter.  
> It means so much to me.
> 
> Enjoy this next installment.xx

Shepard and Josephine's meeting with Tali'Zorah didn't go as planned. The young quarian female was rather hostile and aggressive toward the new crewmate. John couldn't fathom why the suited female had taken a dislike to Josey but had made a mental note to find out later. Poor Josephine had been left shaken and doubtful of any friendship with the, usually welcoming, alien.

"I'm sorry about Tali. She's normally so nice and, well...I don't know what's wrong with her." The Commander faced the visibly upset woman with a look of comfort in his eyes.

"It's alright Shepard. She's certainly not what I expected but I'll stay out of her way for now." Josephine stood in silence on the slow journey in the elevator. The pair were headed to Nihlus' quarters. John had checked in advance that the specter was alright to receive visitors.

The painfully slow lift, ground to a halt and the door slid open. Josephine was unsure of where any other bunks, or even toilet facilities, were as the Normandy from her game was rather minimalistic. To the woman's surprise, the Commander opened a door beneath the left hand staircase that led up to the CIC.

"Wow, that's so cool. You never see any of this from the game. All you get is the mess hall, captain's quarters and med bay, on this floor." Josey's eyes grew wider as they passed through the door's threshold. The corridor was narrow and had only four doors leading from it. The female presumed it would be the same under the right stairs.

Josephine followed closely behind John as he entered the last door on the right. The room beyond was small and compact but looked comfortable. A familiar turian lay on the bed, bandages obscuring his fringe and the left side of his face. Nihlus Kryik shifted on the matress and came to a sitting position, waiting to be greeted.

"Ah Ms Clark, what a real pleasure it is to meet you." The turian took hold of one of the woman's hands and raised it to his mouth, kissing it in the old human fashion. A deep blush spread over Josephine's face at the unusual gesture from the male.

"Pleased to meet you to, Specter Kryik." A surprisingly intelligent response given Josey's bashfulness.

"No need to be so formal Josephine. Nihlus is fine. It would be a real treat to get to know you, given that you already know so much about all of us." Nihlus continued his hold of the female's hand.

"Eh, well...the thing is, emm..." Josephine wanted so badly to run from the room but the turian's hold of her hand prevented it. "You don't make it, in the game. You are killed by Saren's bullet." Her eyes filled with tears as she gazed into the cool green stare.

"Oh, I see. Well that is unfortunate. Good thing for you that this is no game. We can get to know one another properly after all." Kryik's eyes calmed down the out of place woman. He raised her hand for the second time and kissed it again. A turian smile appeared on his face as he returned the hand to its owner. Jospehine stood back from the bed and Nihlus lay back down, as best he could.

"I'd like that Nihlus. Hopefully once we get back to your universe, we'll have that opportunity." The woman returned the smile and left the room with the Commander. Shepard resumed his tour guide duty and introduced Kaidan last of all. Not that the man had done anything wrong to come last of course. Lieutenant Alenko stood by the console that Josey had seen him do, so often.

The Canadian male turned in her direction, as she approached and a wide, bright white smile greeted her. The man wasn't as handsome as the games made him out to be, she thought with a grin. They exchanged the usual greetings and parted. Commander Shepard collected Josephine's duffle bag from the med bay and showed her, her bunk. Through the door under the right hand staircase. She was to share a room with three others. Due to the Normandy being a military vessel, the rooms were mixed, as were the shower and toilet rooms. Josey was apprehensive as she had never had to share shower facilities with unknown people before. The full duffle bag was stored in a spare locker, now her own, then she returned out into the mess hall.

Josey sat heavily into a chair and put her head in her hands. Everything for her had changed so dramatically over the last day or so and the woman was unsure if she could adapt. Josephine's thoughts turned to her husband. Would he know what had happened to her? Would he care? Her old life had been effectively abandoned and she felt sick to the stomach of having just vanished. Literally. Forehead hit cold metal as she slumped forward against the table.

An individual placed themself into the chair, on the opposite side of the table but the woman did not look up. A gentle hand stoked at her hair and it comforted her. Her gaze turned upward as she lifted her heavy head. Ice blue eyes looked into her own and Josey exhaled a long breath. A genuine smile pulled at the female's mouth as she regarded the male in front of her.

"How you holding up?" Garrus asked, humming a comforting sound to the distressed woman. Tears, yet again, fell from Josephine's eyes as spoke.

"This is something I never thought even remotely possible, but here I am. I was just thinking of my home, the people being left behind and of my...husband." Josey turned her tear filled eyes to the table. Daring not to look into Vakarian's eyes.

"Your husband? Oh, well, hmm...I'm not sure how to help with that but...if this, place, is where you feel you truly belong, well...I say, you stay." Garrus felt somewhat deflated at the mention of a husband but he wasn't sure why.

"It's been a long time since I loved him. He never cared about me. Our marriage only benefited him as my family were rich. When my father died, his business ownership transferred to my husband. Fucker...he's not worth calling that." Josephine forcefully pulled the ring from her finger, her wedding ring, and tossed it in the bin. A good throw from that distance. A sly grin materialised on Garrus' face but it was hidden when their eyes met again.

"I see. Looks like you worked things out on your own. Has Shepard said anything about how Joker's calculations are coming?"

"The Commander never said anything. It's been a while since he went upstairs. Why don't you go ask? See if anything needs 'calibrated'!" Josephine burst into a fit of giggles and the turian was left confused. Garrus removed himself from the conversation and went in search of Shepard.

 

\---

 

John was fiddling with an application on his omni-tool from his seat in the co-pilots chair. Engineer Adams and Jeff were talking loudly, almost arguing, with one another so the Commander left them to it. Echoing footsteps approached the cockpit and Garrus entered the room. Shepard retreated to safety by the large turian's side and they stood by the airlock door.

"Any luck yet Commander?" Vakarian asked as the two males observed the heated exchange.

"Getting there. Joker says it shouldn't take too much longer." An enthusiastic yell from the adjoining room caught their attention.

Both the pilot and the engineer appeared around the corner with huge grins on their faces. "We've got it Commander. Ready when you are." Joker proudly exclaimed.

"Do it." An affirmative nod from the engineer and the pilot resumed his appointment place.

 

"Calculations are in. Commencing relay jump in 5..4..3..2..1. Buckle your sphincters!" With that, the Normandy was flung through space and hopefully back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a wee filler chapter to get all the greetings out of the way.
> 
> On to the good stuff in the next one. Promise.xx :-)
> 
> Edit: Spelling mistakes have been fixed!


	4. Oh My Aching Heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating has been changed to Explicit.
> 
> Mega huge thank you to SochiTsuzuki, DragonDreads (cjbage), Sisyphe, and Verdandi73 for your comments.
> 
> Please check out both stories that I beta-read for SochiTsuzuki. They're both amazing and I can't compare.
> 
> Enjoy this mega long chapter.xx

Commander Shepard had a tight grip on the armrests of the unused secondary navigation chair. His knuckles had turned white due to the force at which he held on. The blue waves of energy enveloped the Normandy as it was forced through space by the mass relay. Through the observation windows of the cockpit, the universe passed by them in a flash of streaming stars and galaxies. _‘An amazing sight if you_ _aren’t sitting here shitting yourself.’_ John poorly thought to himself as he continued his grip on the seat.

The Normandy slowed to a drift as it exited the relay jump. The Commander slowly released his grip as he waited for the pilot and engineer to speak. He rubbed the backs of his hands to sooth his aching knuckles. Standing up from the chair, he made his way to stand next to his friend and pilot. “So....we all back to normal now?”

“Just gathering information from local comm-buoys and trying to hail the Alliance on the usual channels Commander.” Chief Engineer Greg Adams turned to Shepard, with a relaxed expression on his face.

“Alliance confirmed sir, as is the local date and galactic history. We’re home.” Joker visibly deflated in relief at confirming their location.

“We done, both of you. Talitha, set a course for the Citadel. Have an expert meet us on the dock. See if they can figure out what went wrong. I can’t afford this happening again.” An affirmative nod proceeded the Commander as he made his way down into the CIC. He ascended the command platform and looked down over the swirling galaxy map. “Joker, open a ship wide comm.” A positive beep sounded and John spoke.

“Crew members, friends. We have successfully returned to our own universe.” Whoops and yells erupted from all decks of the Normandy. Shepard waited until the noise had died down to continue. “Rest assured that when we reach the Citadel, I will have everyone possible, look at the flight controls to determine what went wrong and to prevent it from happening again. I don’t know about you lot...but I definitely need some shore leave. 48 hours leave from when we dock at the Citadel.”

A further round of cheers sounded around the ship. Shepard returned to the cockpit to see his large turian friend coolly leaning up against the bulkhead. His legs crossed out to the side and his arms crossed over his chest. “Does anything scare you Garrus? Because you always look so bloody smug about everything.”

John jokingly nudged Vakarian, causing him to lose balance and nearly tip into poor Talitha’s lap, who shrieked and everyone in the room laughed. “Well apart from crushing helpless navigation officers...nope nothing Commander.” Garrus’ smug expression returned as he resumed his leaning on the wall.

“ETA to the Widow system Jeff?” Commander Shepard asked through a broad grin.

“8 hours Shepard. I’ll let you know when we’re 20 minutes out. Thanks for your help Adams, I got it from here.” Vakarian followed by Adams and Shepard left the cockpit and descended down to the crew deck. Food and rest were needed by the latter two.

 

\---

 

Josephine was feeling out of place in the military ship but had celebrated along with the few persons around the mess table at the news. She was now alone in the room as everyone had left to get some rest. Josey huffed out a loud breath and entered the med bay, searching out the asari who resided in the back room through the medical room. The door swished open and she saw Liara sitting at her desk with a data pad in hand. Liara smiled at the rooms new occupant and motioned toward the unoccupied chair to her left. Josephine sat heavily and turned to the blue beauty. “Sorry Miss T’Soni. I didn’t mean to interrupt your work.”

“Not at all Josephine. But please, it’s Liara to my friends.” The human female smiled and nodded. “So what can I do for you?”

“I don’t know exactly. I feel so out of place and awkward. I keep wondering if I’ll adapt to all of this. I mean, just the other day I was sat at home, playing through Mass Effect 2 for the umpteenth time. I’m really struggling to get my head around this.” Josephine looked into the calming blue stare of the asari, almost as if all the answers could be found there.

“I can understand your meaning. I can’t possibly fathom how everything is fitting together your head. I’m still struggling to wrap my thoughts around the realisation that you know so much about us. What you know about me, more specifically.”

“As I said to you before Liara, unless you ask, I won’t say anything.” Josephine assured the ‘young’ woman. As Liara was only 103, she was considered to be no more than a child in asari culture.

“I do have one question however, will I be a help or hindrance to the events to come?” Liara almost looked shy to Josey as she asked her question. The human thought over her answer carefully so as to not give much away, then spoke.

“Without going into too much detail, you are a definite asset in the future. Most of all to Commander Shepard. I know that’s pretty vague, sorry.” The asari smiled and nodded. The two females spoke at length for the next two hours before Josephine excused herself and headed to her bunk. After she had to overcome her embarrassment quickly as she used the bathroom facilities, she flopped onto the hardened mattress of the military grade bunk. She tried her best to switch off her brain as she drifted off.

Her sleep was broken and strained before she gave up after four hours of laying on the hard bed. Josey sat up, forgetting that she was on the bottom bunk, and hit her head on the metal slats of the top bunk. She tried her best to not cry out as tears of pain dripped down her face. Standing up, she rubbed at her tender head and opened up her locker. After finding a different mismatched outfit and some toiletries, she made her way for a shower. The spray of the warm water soothed her tired muscles and she was soon feeling refreshed.

Stowing her items, tying up her hair and in search of tea, Josey was soon back in the mess hall. Ashley Williams, the Gunnery Chief, and Commander Shepard were sat at the table, talking quietly as Josephine walked over to the kitchenette. She hastily made a cup of tea and slunk down into a chair so as to not disturb the couple. “How are you feeling Josephine? Settled in alright?” The deep voice of Shepard brought the dimension jumping woman from her thoughts.

Josey was staring into the milky liquid with a far away look on her face. “I’m getting there. It’ll take me a while but I’m sure I’ll get there. My life has gone, everyone I knew. How am I supposed to adapt to this place?” To her surprise, the hard faced woman answered her question.

“You just have to look at your old life as a whole. Were you happy? Were you settled there? Where was your life headed? If none of the answers to those questions are positive, then you have the chance to change things here. Make your life what you want, love who you want and do what you want.” Ashley wore a genuinely warm smile as Josey looked at her as she spoke. The other woman’s words rolled around in her head as she sorted through what had been said.

“Thank you Ashley. Your philosophical thinking has helped me greatly. You’re right, I can be who I want to be here. I’ve been given the most amazing second chance at life and I intend not to waste it. Given my vast knowledge of this universe and the events to come, with your permission Commander, I wish to stay on board the Normandy and help you. As best I can.” Josey held a firm and confident gaze with the couple in front of her as she waited for Shepard’s answer.

After a short while of consideration, the Commander spoke. “I accept your help Josephine on one condition. That you go through the basic training that all Alliance personnel do. That includes physical conditioning, gun training, hand to hand combat and live combat training.” At Josey’s nod and smile, John stood up and shook her hand. “Welcome aboard the Normandy Ms Clark.”

 

\---

 

The Normandy had just exited the relay and was flying to the Citadel. Shepard had invited the newest crew member to accompany him to the cockpit to watch as the ship neared the ancient structure. Josephine stood silently, with wide eyes as the Citadel came into view. She remembered the looks on both Shepard and Ashley’s faces from the game, when they had witnessed the space station for the first time. _‘I wonder if_ _I have that same look on my face now.’_

“Emm Commander? Do you think Ashley would have any clothes that I could borrow? I’m going to stick out like a sore thumb wearing any of the clothes that I have.” She motioned to her body that wore an old hoodie and worn jeans. Shepard spoke into the comm and after a short while, the gunnery chief approached, carrying a small bundle of fashionable clothing. With a smile and a thanks, Josey returned to her bunk room to change. She soon entered the cockpit again wearing a dress that was horribly familiar.

The garment was similar to that which Emily Wong wore. It was tightly fitting with cut out holes on the chest and hips. Plus it came with these weird long gloves. As Josephine was bigger in the bust than Ashley, her breasts looked as though they were fighting to escape. Her shapely hips also filled the dress in better than it’s original wearer. The eyes of both Shepard and Joker followed her up the stairs and along the gangway to the cockpit. Josephine blushed and smiled as she had never received such looks in well, ever. She felt an immediate confidence boost. Hidden among the pile of clothes that Ashley had handed her, was a small make-up bag. The woman’s face looked more recognisable as she looked in the mirror. Smokey eyeshadow and defined eyebrows. A subtle pink blush and a light application of lip gloss. Josephine felt like her normal self finally. She kept her hair up in the bun from after her shower. “Woah, damn you look good.” Joker got a sharp slap to the head from John after his comment.

“Thank you Jeff. I’ve never had many compliments before.” Josey managed to say through the wide smile on her face. “Emm, I don’t really feel comfortable wandering around here by myself, the Citadel I mean. I know how dangerous it can be for tourists.”

By this point the ship’s resident well turian had entered the room silently and was appreciating the view in front of him. Garrus hadn’t realised that Shepard had noticed him enter. “I’m sure Garrus here wouldn’t mind showing you around. He knows this place better than anyone.” A sly grin appeared on the human’s face as he looked up at his friend. Garrus almost choked on his breath as he tried to protest. “Now now Garrus. You wouldn’t leave a damsel in distress now would you?”

An angry look at the Commander from Vakarian had John stifling a laugh. “Fine Commander but you’re paying for everything.” Garrus huffed childishly as he glanced at Josephine.

“I don’t want to cause any problems. I’m sure someone else would happily show me around...and hopefully not get me killed.” The shy female looked to the metal floor and shifted on her feet uncomfortably.

“No it’s fine Josey. You’ll be safer with me anyway.” Garrus turned to the airlock door and motioned for the human to follow him. Behind the pair stood the Commander and pilot, both wearing the same cheeky grin.

 

\---

 

The long ride down in the elevator to the C-SEC Academy was filled by the awkward silence from the occupants. Only the cheesy elevator music could be heard. The lift came to a stop and Garrus stepped out into the throng of bodies in the building. Josephine struggled to keep up with the turian’s long strides as he headed to the transport console. “Anywhere in particular that you want to see first?” Vakarian asked, not even looking at the female. _‘Not quite sure what I’ve done to piss him off.’_ Thought Josey sadly.

“I remember there being an amazing view of the ward arms from the game. Near the markets if that helps.” Vakarian was standing trying to think of the place she was talking about then entered the destination onto the console. Soon after a skycar descended and the door opened wide. _‘Oh my goodness, a real fucking skycar. This is so cool.’_ Josephine warily entered the vehicle and sat in the front passenger's seat. The large blue clan marked turian sat on the driver’s side and the car soon took off. A small scream scared the usually calm male and he looked to her with concern.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, sorry. It was just kind of sudden. It felt like my stomach just dropped.” The rest of the journey was in silence as the woman stared in wonder at the passing buildings and familiar locations. The skycar touched down next to Chloe Michel’s clinic. Garrus helped the female out of the car as she nearly fell flat on her face from tripping on the dress’ fabric.

This caused Josephine’s face to turn an impressive tomato colour.

 

\---

 

Soon the pair were stood, looking out at the Citadel’s impressive structure. Josey leaned on the balcony as she gazed with wonder at the view. Everything seemed to hit her at once, the realisation that she was really here, that her old life was gone and then to the turian stood in silence at her side. “Thank you for bringing me here Garrus. I know it wasn’t your choice and that I’m ruining your shore leave.” A sad smiled played on her lips as she spoke, not looking at his face.

“No I’m sorry Josephine. I didn’t mean to blank you out and refuse. And you haven’t ruined anything. I’m happy being here with you...I mean showing you around.” Vakarian mentally slapped himself. He had no idea why he was acting this way towards this human female. _‘Surely I don’t feel that way towards her...do I?’_ A loud grumbling noise from the woman’s stomach brought him back to himself. “What was that?”

“Sorry, it’s just my stomach saying I’m hungry. Now that I think about it, I haven’t eaten much since...since coming to the Normandy.”

“Oh, okay. Do you have anywhere that you want to go for food...to eat. To sit and eat food?” _‘What the hell is wrong with me?’_ If turian’s could blush then Garrus’ face would be a dark shade of blue.

“In the games there is only one place that I know. Apollo’s Cafe on the Presidium. From what I could tell, it seemed like a nice enough place.” Vakarian nodded in understanding and again they were off in the skycar. For some reason the pair sat in awkward silence on the journey. Both stealing quick glances of each other and on the odd occasion, catching the other’s eyes. They smiled, embarrassed and turned to look out the window then started the whole process again.

 

\---

 

Apollo’s was alive with movement and chatter as the pair sat waiting for the waiter to bring them menus. A bored looking salarian approached them carrying a data pad for them both then left just as quickly. To her surprise, Josephine saw several Earth dishes and drinks on offer. _‘I’m really starting to like this dimension. They even serve cheese burgers!’_

Garrus looked to the woman, going to say something when they both spoke at the same time. They laughed together. “You go first Garrus.”

“I was just going to say, that it’s nice being here...with you.” He coughed into his hand with reservation after he spoke.

“Thanks Garrus. You’re alright company yourself!” Feigned hurt played over the turians face as his mandibles flared in amusement. “I had a small confession actually... Why is this so hard to say? Okay I‘ll just say it.” Vakarian almost dreaded what she was going to say next. “In my games, you got the choice to romance characters. Each game had different options.” Josephine stopped talking and breathed in slowly to calm her nerves.

“The first game had two romance options and as I always played as a female, I generally chose Kaidan, sometimes no one. The second and third games I always chose...you.” She slouched in her chair and put her head in her hands to cover her blushed face.

“I see. That strangely makes me feel...well I don’t know really. I don’t feel odd about it certainly.” Garrus reached his hand across the table and removed one of Josey’s hands from her face, holding it with comfort. She looked up into his blue eyes and relaxed. “I can see why that was hard for you. Did you develop feeling for pixelated me?” The turian asked with a smirk, causing the woman to look away in discomfort.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I shouldn’t have asked that.”

“It’s ok. It seems so disturbing and weird when you put it like that. I’m such an idiot. I shouldn’t have told you.” Vakarian shook his head in negation and held her hand firmly, taking hold of the second.

“It’s alright Josephine. We’ve all had that with game characters. Like this one I felt I loved as a kid...okay not helping Garrus.” He scolded himself and took a breath before continuing. “I’m trying to say that... I’m happy that you have feelings for me. Or not me but game me. That sounds confusing.” The turian sat back in defeat, not knowing what the hell he was saying.

“Not just game you but... you, you. Remember how I acted when I first met you. I couldn’t believe I was actually meeting the real you. The you I had dreamed of meeting.” Josephine couldn’t fathom what was spilling from her mouth and clamped it shut to prevent more heartfelt truths coming out.

Garrus looked into her eyes and a realisation hit him. Since meeting her for the first time, he had felt the same way. That felt strange for him seeing as he had just met the strange woman. Knowing nothing about her but her knowing nearly everything about him.

“Oh, just about us meeting eh? Sorry, that was inappropriate. I...hmm...have feelings for you too Josephine. It feels as though we’ve known each other for years but in truth it is you who has known me for years. Does that make sense? Probably not, I’ll shut up now.” Josephine laughed and relaxed, squeezing the two, three fingered hands in comfort.

“Complete sense. Thank you for not freaking out and bolting in the opposite direction. Ooh yum, foods here!” Just to prove her point, her stomach let out a loud grumble. As they ate, the ‘couple’ chatted about everything and nothing and the Citadel’s simulated night cycle commenced.

 

\---

 

Garrus and Josephine strolled along the path at the edge of one of the Presidiums many gardens. The water from the lake looked cool and inviting but Josey thought that it would probably get her arrested if she jumped in. The turian suddenly stopped and turned to her. “This is probably really bad timing but do you want to come back to my place to sleep. You know, because it’s dangerous around here and I wouldn’t feel happy leaving you in some hotel.” Garrus kicked at an imaginary pebble while fumbling with his hands.

“I’d like that. Thank you. You sure it’s still yours after you left with the Normandy?”

“Yeh I’m sure. Without my upgraded security code, no one can get in. Come on, it’s not that far away in a sky car.”

Josephine's heart beat loudly in her chest as they sat in the vehicle on the way to Garrus’ apartment. She was sure he could hear it but didn’t let on. She was filled with nerves and happiness although she knew she was just using his couch to sleep. A small part of Josey felt hopeful that things were going to go how she had hoped though. _‘Just calm down, you may have dreamt of this like some sad teenager but it won’t_ _happen. Maybe...please be yes!’_

Soon they were entering Garrus’ small but comfortable flat and the turian used his omni-tool to put the lights on and to pull the blinds down. “I’m afraid I don’t have any levo food or drinks to offer you but I could order some stuff if you like.”

“Oh I can eat dextro. Dr Chakwas tested me and it turns out I'm not allergic.”

“That’s good then. Do you want a drink?” With Josey’s nod, Garrus produced two bottles of Palavan Ale from the fridge. Josephine sat down on the turian made sofa and shifted around in discomfort.

“Sorry to be rude but do you have something else I could wear. I’m not used to dresses and this thing is really uncomfortable.” She plucked at the fabric and inadvertently exposed her bra. Gaining an amused look from the turian. He disappeared into his bedroom and returned carrying a shirt. It was large enough to be almost a night dress on the woman. Josephine stood up and entered the empty bedroom and removed her dress, pulling the turian shirt over her head. Only just noticing that it was a Vakarian blue colour.

Josey quietly opened up the built in wardrobe and noticed several shirts of similar colours but her’s being the only one of Garrus’ clan markings. _‘I wonder if he picked this out on purpose?’_ The wardrobe was closed and she returned to the living room, sitting on the sofa while Garrus moved around in the kitchen.

Vakarian entered the living room and stopped dead at the sight of the female wearing his colour. _‘She looks gorgeous. I look good on her...wait, what?’_ The turian sat casually on the sofa next to the woman and he placed a plate of snacks on the coffee table. He took up his beer and drank a big mouthful. Opening his omni-tool, he selected a movie at random and had it play on his large television on the wall. He almost flinched when her head lay on his shoulder as she got comfortable.

“Blasto is a real thing? Bloody hell, are the movies as bad as they’re made out to be in the game?” Josephine chuckled as explosions and gunfights erupted on the screen. She felt Garrus laughing before he spoke.

“Oh yeh, they’re awful. This is blasto 3 I think. I’ve never actually watched a full movie.” Garrus shifted on the sofa and came face to face with the woman sat at his side. The sounds from the screen seemed to melt into the background as the they looked into one another’s eyes. Josephine moved her head forward and kissed the turian’s mouth plates. Garrus had never experienced a human kiss before but he had enjoyed that. He responded in kind and soon their tongues were locked in a battle in their mouths.

The embrace broke apart as the need to breath stopped the kiss. Garrus dipped his head and touched his forehead to the woman’s. Josey smiled a bright smile knowing what that tender action meant to him. “I think I could get used to those human kisses. But to be sure, I think I need to test it out again.” A smug grin flared Vakarian’s mandibles as he leaned down into the kiss.

His arm snaked around the female’s side and he shifted her to straddle his legs. His talons cupped her backside as she stroked and scratched at his fringe and the back of his neck. A hand sneaked its way up and under the shirt and stroked at her waist. Josephine smiled internally knowing that that was an erogenous area for turians. The kiss was broken for a second time and she sat back on his legs. “It’s not the same for humans as it is for turians. Try here.” She casually shifted one of his hands upward to cup her breast.

Garrus was quick to realise that rubbing his thumb over the hard protrusion from her breast caused her to squirm and moan quietly. Now both of the three fingered hands were massaging and stroking at her breasts as they resumed their kiss. As Josephine was rather shy when it comes to things like sex and her pleasure, she was reluctant to move one of Garrus’ hands lower.

Due to her husband having been such a selfish bastard, he had never brought her to orgasm. After they had had sex, she had to finish the job herself. It made her feel dirty and used. She wanted to tell Garrus that she would probably not reach her climax. _‘But how do you tell someone that, not matter what they do, they probably can’t pleasure you the same?’_ Josey’s head and heart fought an internal battle as they continued to kiss. Her head won her over and she reluctantly broke the kiss. Garrus looked into her eyes with concern. “Is everything alright? I didn’t do something wrong did I?” Josephine shook her head and looked at him with sad eyes.

“No, you’ve done nothing wrong. Everything right. I just...I just need to say something, so let me finish before I lose the guts to say this.” She breathed in deeply and began. “Well, my husband was a pig and only saw to his own pleasure when we had sex. I have never been able to...eh, climax, let’s say, without me doing it myself.”

“Oh. I’m sorry he was like that.” Garrus was unsure of how to react or what to say to help. He pulled the saddened woman to him and held her close.

“I just wanted you to know so that...if things progressed, that you wouldn’t feel bad about...not bringing me to orgasm. Not that I’m being presumptuous or anything.” Josey was glad that her face was buried into his neck so Vakarian couldn’t see her tears and blushed cheeks. A tiny involuntary sob escaped her mouth.

“Hey don’t do that. Look it’s fine, honestly. And you’re not being presumptuous.” Garrus pulled the tearful woman up to look into her face. His gloved thumb ran over her cheeks to wipe away the stray tears. “You’ve just presented me with a challenge.” He said with a cheeky grin, the best that a turian could do, then kissed her passionately. And things did progress.

Josephine shifted to lie on the turian sofa to remove her knickers. They were thrown in an unknown direction to the floor. She shly directed the turian’s hand down to her clitoris and showed him how to work the engorged nub. Her head was thrown back in pleasure as Garrus moved his thumb over her clitoris and down to her wet core. He had removed his gloves and had his exposed blunted talons working in and out of her dripping centre. The sounds that he was causing the woman to deliver caused his genital plates to shift. He was beginning to love those sounds. True to her word, Josephine struggled to reach her climax but Garrus was not disheartened. His cool blue gaze met her eyes, looking for approval to take this further.

Josey was apprehensive but not nervous so nodded. She wanted this. She needed this. The woman sat up and helped to remove Garrus’ tunic and trousers, fumbling often on the unknown clasps and closures. Eventually they were both naked and could appreciate each other’s bodies. Josephine had seen several fan created pictures on how a turian would look without their armour and clothing but none were close to the truth. His body was covered in a natural plated armour that was tough to the touch but he wasn’t all sharp edges and spikes as she had come to imagine. Vakarian was muscular and defined and of course, narrow at the waist with jutting hips and spurs, but nothing in those pictures were close to the truth. Her eyes followed the lines of his plating and stopped at his emerging genitals.

 _‘That part, they got right!’_ She thought as she reached forward to take him in her hands. A low growl erupted from the turian’s subharmonics and he slowly nodded his approval at her hands working up and down his erect manhood. Garrus slowly moved Josey onto her back and positioned himself at her opening, waiting for her confirmation. This was given by her legs being wrapped tightly around his waist causing him to enter her suddenly. Josephine gasped at the sensation which was only mildly painful. Vakarian was larger than anything she had experienced before.

Garrus moved his hips forward slowly then back, reveling in the pleasured sounds from the woman. He picked up his pace which had Josey nearly screaming in return. The human’s hands scratched at the back of his neck and down his shoulders and arms. A low rumbling purr of pleasure rippled through Garrus, making the woman cry out louder. Garrus felt bad at nearing his completion but then relaxed back into the rhythm of his thrusts after remembering her words. Josephine screamed his name loudly as he pushed in and out harder and faster. The turian’s movements became erratic as he spilled himself inside of her.

The woman below him glistened with sweat as he looked into her eyes lovingly. She smiled brightly up at Garrus and his heart swelled. He gently lowered himself to lie awkwardly at her side on the annoyingly narrow sofa and he gently brushed the hair from her face. “I think I’ll need to try harder next time.” The turian’s mandibles flared in a wide smile which was reciprocated along with a gentle slap to the arm.

“Next time? That’s very presumptuous of you Garrus.” Josephine sat up with a smile and stretched out her back. “I doubt I’ll be walking right for a week!” She joked as she stood up on shaking legs.

“Can I use the bathroom to...you know, clean up?”

They entered the bathroom and Vakarian turned on the shower for her. Leaving her a towel to dry off and after gathering her clothes, left her to it. Josey stood beneath the warm water and leaned her head on the tiles. _‘I swear my heart is gonna burst. Eeee I’m so gloriously happy.’_ She laughed and set about washing herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written smut before. 
> 
> How did I do?  
> xx


	5. How Could You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Verdandi73 and SochiTsuzuki for their comments and support on the last chapter.
> 
> Doctor Arteria Shakria is a character from the amazing story, File: Successful Therapy by SochiTsuzuki. http://archiveofourown.org/works/4689599  
> Please give it a read as well as her other story, Marry me for the Peace. http://archiveofourown.org/works/5259071
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.xx

Commander Shepard stood in the doorway of Nihlus’ hospital room. After docking on the Citadel, John had insisted that the specter be transferred to Huerta Memorial Hospital while the crew were on shore leave. Kryik had complained saying that he more than trusted the medical capabilities of Doctor Chakwas but Shepard had persisted.

The turian specter was being looked over by the doctor when Shepard had arrived. “Please Specter, lie still. I need an accurate scan but you’re incessant fidgeting is preventing it.” Doctor Arteria Shakria huffed as she tried to study her omni-tool’s data. The female turian soon gave up and stood with her hand on her hip, regarding the male turian’s face.

“Oh, my dear, how am I to possibly lie still with your beauty before me? Do you know what this tunic is made from?” The doctor rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Boyfriend material.”

“Does that line ever work Kryik?” Came Shepard’s voice from the doorway. Nihlus chuckled, as did John as he approached the rooms occupants. The human sat on a stool and wheeled himself next to the bed. “How are you feeling Nihlus?” Doctor Shakria shut off her tool and left the males to talk.

“I’m feeling better, thank you John. Just wish I could be back out there, shooting up the bad guys with you.” An almost childish pout came over the turian’s face. Making Shepard stifle a laugh.

“We need you at 100% before that. According to Chakwas, you will be up and fighting very soon.”

“I hope so. That Shakria looks a tad serious. I’m going to try and break her before I leave here.” Kryik laughed and Shepard shook his head.

“Let them do their work in peace. I’ll come by to bring you back to the Normandy once shore leave ends. See you then Specter.” With that John put the stool back in its original place and left the room with a wave. Noticing that the human had left, the female turian reentered the hospital room, trying her hardest not to smile at the handsome turian in the bed. Shakria opened her omni-tool, again trying to gain an accurate body scan. Nihlus lay back on the pillow and smiled up at the ceiling, trying to think of something funny to say.

“I was feeling a little off today Doctor, but you’ve definitely turned me on.” This elicited a welcome giggle from the female as she avoided eye contact. _‘My charm seems to be working, finally.’_ Kryik thought with a grin as the doctor flustered around the room.

“Now now Specter. None of that. I’ve got the scan so I’m just going to check your wound to see how it’s healing. Sit up please.” Arteria came closer to the bed and adjusted it into a sitting position. Her eyes still resisted the urge to look into the male’s green stare as she unwound the long bandage. Once the wound had been checked and cleaned, she laboriously bandaged Nihlus’ head with clean wrapping. She was soon finished and was in the process of tidying things away when Kryik caught her hand in his.

“If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I’d have a galaxy in my hand.” Nihlus’ warm smile found Shakria’s eyes and her head swam. The female shook her head defiantly and dipped her free hand into her pocket. She pulled out a lollipop and stuffed it in his mouth.

“Shut up and suck it.” Was all she said and she left the room. Nihlus sat their staring until the door closed behind the doctor and he removed the sweet from between his mandibles. _‘Wow, I’ve got to have her.’_

 

\---

 

Garrus and Josephine had filled their shore leave getting to know one another, intimately and otherwise. Vakarian had yet to accomplish his self set challenge. It wasn’t for the lack of trying on his part but he was patient and understanding of Josey’s unique issue. Right now the couple were sat again, at one of the tables at Apollo’s Cafe. Using Garrus’ home terminal, Josey had discovered, that even though she wasn’t allergic to dextro-amino acids, she should stay away from dextro meat and fish. She really wasn’t wanting an upset stomach to ruin her time alone with Vakarian.

Biting off a large mouthful of her burger, she looked out over the impressive view of the Presidium ring. It was still amazing to the woman that no matter where you were in the ring, you wouldn’t fall or keep falling as the ring circled in a loop. Josephine followed a skycar with her eyes as it rounded the circle and disappeared around the curve. Garrus looked to her and admired her childlike wonder. “What are you thinking Josey?” Vakarian eventually said.

“I was just wondering, how do I know that I’m really here and that I won’t suddenly wake up, back in my old bed, from this amazing dream?” The woman lowered her eyes and thoughtfully studied the food on her plate.

“Well in dreams you can’t feel a touch, smell a scent or hear surrounding noises. Also you can’t picture faces clearly in a dream. Features appear fuzzy and sometimes, non existent. Do you trust me?” At this, Josey turned her face up and looked into the turian’s eyes lovingly.

“Of course I do.” Garrus reached across the small table and took hold of her hand. He raised it up to his mouth and gently bit down on her arm. Small bubbles of red blood appeared from the small teeth marks. The woman just stared in wonder at what he was doing, not feeling the pain.

“Do you feel that? Do you see your blood?” Josephine nodded, wondering where he was going with this. “This here, is confirmation that this is no dream. That you are truly here and with me.” Vakarian lowered her arm and wiped away the small amount of blood with a napkin. He produced a small tube of medi-gel from his pocket and wiped the cool substance over the wounds.

Josephine took back her arm and looked at the marks questioningly. “Will these marks mean something or am I ok to keep wearing shorter sleeves?” She asked with a grin. Josey had read many stories from fans of the games on what a turian biting another meant but wanted to find out for herself. Vakarian smiled wide and his mandibles exposed his sharp pointed teeth.

“Those marks just mean that, every time you look at them or doubt your surroundings, you are here and this is all real. Also that you are here with me. Why, what did you think they meant?” An inquisitive look came over the turian’s face. Josey shifted nervously on her chair before she spoke.

“Well, where I was from, people would write fictional stories based on the Mass Effect universe. It was a commonly used thing, that turians would mark their bondmate by biting and marking them.” Garrus laughed loudly and once calm, finally spoke.

“Wow, what a load of nonsense! We’re not animals. Ha, that’s the funniest thing I’ve heard in ages. Did you think that was what I was doing?”

“I wasn’t sure. At least I know now. I’m so embarrassed.” Garrus chuckled and rubbed the top of her hand in comfort. They finished their meal and were walking around the shops dotting the Commons. Josephine had stopped outside of a clothes store and was staring longingly at the outfits. Due to her bigger bust and shapelier hips, she doubted she would fit in anything they sold. The asari clerk noticed the woman’s staring and came to see if she could help.

“Good afternoon ma’am. Would you like to come in and browse out collection. We have many styles that I’m sure you’ll love.” The bubbly blue female spoke, her face covered in an impressively intricate pattern.

“Oh sorry. I would love to but I’m afraid I have no credits. Plus I wasn’t sure if you would have anything to fit me.” The asari looked disappointed at missing a sale but nodded and returned to her sales desk.

“I would be happy to buy you clothing Josephine. Don’t feel shy about asking.” Garrus’ dual-toned voice almost melted the female on the spot. She turned and looked into his eyes.

“I promise I’ll pay you back once I start earning a wage on the Normandy.” Josephine was bouncing on her feet as she spoke with excitement.

“You don’t have to pay me back silly. Wait, what was that about earning a wage?”

“Oh, I’m now employed on the Normandy as an advisor of sorts. Shepard wants me to undergo the basic training that everyone goes through first.” Garrus was shocked at this but didn’t share his feelings with her. It would keep until he spoke to the Commander. Josey stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly before disappearing into the shop. The asari behind the desk beamed as she showed the woman around.

After what seemed like hours, Garrus was waved into the shop to pay. Josey exited the shop with a spring in her step, with a bag laden Vakarian trailing behind. _‘What is it with women and shopping?’_ Garrus thought as he piled the purchases into a skycab to take them back to his apartment. Soon they were relaxing with a drink on his couch, watching a vid. The woman sat up and onto her knees as she leaned over the back of the sofa to look out of the living room window. She stayed like that for several long moments then remembered one of the items she, Garrus, had bought. A small excited squeal passed her lips as she jumped up and ran to the bedroom. Vakarian sat in confusion, staring at his bedroom door, when finally, Josephine entered the living room.

The turian sat, wide eyed and mouth agape as she seductively walked toward him. Josephine had managed to buy a lovely long dress that was cream in colour, with a delicate swirled pattern the colour of, surprisingly, Vakarian blue. She stopped a foot from him and smiled at his expression. “Like it?”

“Like it? I love it. The colour...amazing. You look beautiful Josephine.” The woman giggled as she was pulled into the turian’s lap.

“Yeh, the asari in the shop recognised your clan markings and went to her store room. She came back with this. Apparently it was a custom order that had never been picked up. Luckily it fit. The shop assistant said that Vakarian is a common name.” Josey wriggled on his legs and came to straddle him, pulling the fabric of the skirt up so as not to damage it.

“It is fairly common. I wonder who it was for originally? It’s a good thing they didn’t collect. I get to enjoy you in it now.” A playful glint was evident in Garrus’ eye as he pulled the woman down to kiss her. Soon they were rolling around happily, in an intimate embrace, on Garrus’ large bed. The Vakarian blue and cream dress carefully draped on his desk chair.

 

\---

 

Doctor Arteria Shakria secretly enjoyed the stupid questions and comments from her specter patient. Every time she entered his room, he had a new chat up line to try and impress her with. She was just starting her morning shift at Huerta and had decided to visit Nihlus first.

“How are we feeling this morning Specter?” Shakria enquired as she entered the room, trying her best not to trill in happiness or smile.

“Good morning my dear doctor. Do you perhaps have a map I could have?” A cheeky grin appeared on the male turian’s face. Arteria looked up in confusion at his odd question and cocked her head to the side.

“A map? Why?”

“Because everyday, I find myself completely lost in your eyes.” Shakria huffed in amusement and smiled affectionately at Kryik. Her eyes shone brightly and she giggled. _‘I’ve nearly broken her icy barriers.’_ Nihlus thought with a smile.

“Very good Nihlus. Let’s take a look at your head. Oh and suck on this.” The female dipped into her pocket and produced a lollipop. Giving it the the male lying on the bed to keep him quiet, she began to unwrap his head from the lengths of bandage.

“I was wondering about these…” Kryik lifted the lolli up to back up his question. “Why do you carry these around with you?” He placed the sweet in his mouth and waited for her answer.

“I keep them just incase a child is brought in or they are visiting a patient. Plus they are good for keeping normally talkative patients quiet.” Arteria unraveled the last loop of the material and cleaned the healing head shot wound. Due to the natural plating on a turian, they tended to heal rather quickly. Unfortunately for her patient on the bed, his cracked fringe would not. Out of the usual three prongs on the male’s head, only one remained in tact. One had only the tip cracked off and the third was all but gone. _‘The scars make him look rather dashing....wait, Arteria, stop that thought process!’_ Internally the female scolded herself as she finished the cleaning process.

“The bandage doesn’t need to be kept on now but you will still need to be careful. I’ll forward all of your notes to the Normandy’s doctor so she can keep an eye on you. I’ll also inform Commander Shepard that you should be fit for duty in another week.” The female doctor typed away on her omni-tool and finished the sending of the data.

“My thanks, dear Arteria. Would you perhaps like to join me for dinner this evening before I have to return to the ship?” Although he wasn’t hopeful for a positive answer, he kept his subharmonics at bay and smiled up at the female. Shakria was taken aback as she considered his words. Smiling towards him, she typed on her tool and left with a nod. The specter’s wrist flashed orange and he opened the message. It was from Arteria, saying that she would be free from six and she would love to accompany him for dinner. _‘Yip, still got it!’_ Nihlus folded his arms behind his head carefully and leaned back on the pillow, smiling to himself.

 

\---

 

The crew’s shore leave didn’t feel long enough to Josephine as she and Garrus made their way back to the Normandy. The painfully slow elevator ride from the C-SEC Academy to the ship’s dock was spent with them embracing and sharing kisses. Neither wanting the moment to end. Although they would still be together on the Normandy, it would be back to business as usual. Garrus with his work on the Mako and Josey with her training. Vakarian still needed to speak with the Commander about that as he wanted to be the one to teach her hand to hand and gun training.

Soon the pair were back on board and the woman had left Garrus in the cockpit to go and unpack her new acquisitions. Vakarian stood casually behind the pilot’s chair as Joker began his pre-takeoff checks. “So....how was your shore leave?” Jeff enquired with a cheeky grin and glint in his eyes.

“Much better than usual thanks Joker. You?” Garrus was trying his best to steer the conversation away from the Flight Lieutenants inevitable questions. He doubted he would have much luck as the chair spun round and he was greeted with the smile from the pilot. “What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’? I saw the way you pair were looking at each other when you entered the ship. You can’t escape that easy with me around.” Joker crossed his arms across his chest and stared up at the turian.

Garrus huffed annoyance and sat in the co-pilot’s chair. “Ok Joker, we are together. Happy?” The turian trilled in feigned anger as he looked over the holographic display in front of him. He secretly wanted to reach out and mess with the screen but thought better of it.

“No. I want details man. All the details.” Jeff looked to his companion in expectation. “Well?” Joker was getting persistent so Garrus felt he had to give him something.

“Fine but don’t go spreading this around. We spent most of the time wrapped around each other on my bed. Josey has this slight problem that I was trying to help with…” Joker widened his eyes as he waited for the turian to expand on his explanation. Vakarian leaned toward the human and whispered as best he could. “She can’t come without doing it herself so I was trying my best to...help her, overcome it.”

“Garrus, how could you?” Neither the human male nor the turian had seen or heard the woman approaching and were astonished at her sudden loud voice. Josephine’s eyes filled with tears of hurt as she ran from the cockpit. The crying woman almost knocked the Commander over as she sped toward the stairs down to the crew deck. “Sorry Shepard.” Was all that could be heard as she speedily descended the stairs.

 

\---

 

Shepard had not long returned from visiting Captain Anderson when the flash of black hair almost barreled him over. John stood in confusion as the new crew member hurried away down the steps with a quick apology. The Commander approached the cockpit only to notice the sad looks on both his pilot and friend’s faces.

“What the hell did you do?” The question was directed at both of the males in the room.

“Garrus here, may have shared something about Josey that he shouldn’t have. Something very private. She heard us talking and left.” Joker looked down to the metal plating of the floor and wrung his hands in discomfort. The turian in question slunk lower in the seat and looked out of the window, hoping for a solution no doubt.

“Vakarian. I need this issue dealt with promptly. We can’t afford distractions. Is everyone back on board Flight Lieutenant?” You always knew when John Shepard was angry when he referred to his crew by their rank.

“Eh, yes Commander. All aboard and accounted for. Heading?”

“We’re going to Feros. I’ll brief everyone before we arrive. Let me know when we’re an hour out.”

“Yes sir.” Joker’s hands flew quickly over the controls as he input the destination. Alliance docking control released the docking clamps and the ship steadily exited the Citadel arms. Jeff double and triple checked his calculations, even though a team of engineers had come in and assured him that no other mistakes would occur, as the Normandy was enveloped by the mass relay’s energy.

 

\---

 

The Normandy was catapulted through space and smoothly exited the jump. The planet Feros was located in the Theseus system of the Attican Beta and was home to a struggling colony and the Exo-Geni research labs. Jeff commed the Commander and Shepard called the ground team for briefing.

“I don’t have a great deal of information for you apart from sightings of geth. The colony, Zhu’s Hope have been sighting the geth and we have been sent in to investigate. There is no evidence linking Saren to this place so we’ll be lucky if we find anything. Alenko, Wrex...armour up. Vakarian and Williams, you two are to remain on board as back up, should we need your assistance. Everyone else, be ready.” Replies of ‘Yes Sir’ and salutes were heard as everyone busied themselves with their assigned tasks.

Garrus felt a pit of guilt in his stomach as they neared the planet. He had yet to apologise to Josephine even though the journey to Feros had taken nearly twelve hours. He stood working at his terminal as the now armoured Commander, along with Kaidan and Wrex, disappeared into the elevator. He hadn’t heard the small quarian woman and had gotten a fright as she stepped behind his work station.

“Is everything alright Garrus? You seem upset.” Tali’s eyes blinked from behind her helmet as she regarded the turian.

“No, Tali, they’re really not. I’ve messed things up badly with Josey and I don’t know how to fix it.” Garrus keened in sadness as he sat down heavily in front of the Mako’s tyre. The young female approached him and leant on the vehicle’s side.

“So...you’re with that human then?”

“That human has a name Miss Zorah. Do you have a problem with her? Or me being with her?” Vakarian looked up at the woman with anger in his eyes but Tali just stood there calmly. _‘What the hell do this have_ _to do with her.’_

“Oh it’s none of my business really but after my last friendly chat with you, I assumed you would want something closer to home. Someone who could at least eat the same food as you without getting ill.”

“You’re right, it is none of your business. And what do you mean ‘our last friendly chat’? I wasn’t flirting with you or anything Tali. So I don’t know what you’re getting at.” Garrus stood up and straightened his back to his full height. He stood nearly two foot taller than the small quarian. Tali stepped forward, a little too close for comfort in Garrus’ opinion and reached up to touch his arm.

“I just thought that you would want something more familiar than that. Don’t you want me Garrus? Aren’t you even the slightest bit curious as to what’s under the helmet?” The turian stepped away and the female jumped back in shock.

“How dare you presume to know me. We’ve only known each other a short while and I think of you as a little sister. I think you should leave me alone Miss Zorah.” Garrus turned his back to Tali and tried his best to type on the console. _‘What a silly little girl. What was she thinking? That after only a handful of conversations, I’d jump into bed with her. She’s like a sister for Spirits sake.’_

“You barely know that human yet you have fallen for her.” Tali almost shouted, as if reading the turian’s mind. “What does she have that I don’t?”

“I wouldn’t keep this going Tali or I may end up doing something I regret. Leave. Now.” Vakarian was trying his best to remain calm but was slowly losing the battle.

“Fine. But don’t expect me to be friends with that woman.” The quarian stomped off in the direction of the engine room and finally Garrus was alone with his thoughts. _‘What am I going to say to Josephine to_ _make this right?’_ The turian felt deflated as he grabbed up his weapons and strapped them on his back. He slowly made his way to the elevator and then up to the cockpit.

Joker was sitting quietly in his place as the Normandy docked on Feros. Shepard, Alenko and Wrex departed the ship, leaving the cockpit in silence.

“Brr, things seem frosty in here!” Ashley playfully commented but soon fell silent as she caught the angry glare of the seven foot tall turian. “Ok, never mind. Awkward silence it is.” The woman dropped into the vacant navigations chair and twiddled her thumbs. The entire time that Shepard was on Feros, the occupants of the cockpit remained silent, even when the Thorian’s thralls were bashing on the hull to get in.

Nearly four full hours passed before the Commander and his team re-entered through the airlock. Each looking thoroughly tired and worn out. “Debrief in two hours Joker. Have everyone meet me in the comm room then.”

“Aye aye sir. Where to now?” Joker looked up to his commanding officer and smiled, knowing that John was still disappointed with him.

“Not sure yet but just head for the relay anyway. Don’t rush getting there though!” Shepard replied with a laugh. The pilot visibly relaxed and joined in the laughter.

“Sure thing Shepard. Releasing docking clamps now.” The pilots fingers moved one screen to there and another back as he maneuvered the frigate toward the planet’s atmosphere.

 

\---

 

While the Feros mission got underway, Josephine nervously approached the med-bay. “Excuse me, Doctor Chakwas. Do you mind if I ask you something?”

The friendly medical officer looked up from her terminal and smiled. “Of course Ms Clark. How can I help?”

“Well it’s personal and embarrassing to talk about but here it is…” The two women spoke at length and the doctor found that she could help. Tests were run and concluded, much to Josey’s discomfort but the older female didn’t seem fazed in the slightest. One more test was yet to be done but for that, Josephine would need another’s help. The younger woman returned to her bunk and lay down wearily. It had been an odd few hours of embarrassing tests but Chakwas seemed hopeful that she had solved the problem. Yet another implant was placed in Josey’s body.

Her eyes were closed but she could hear the rooms door opening to gain entry to another crew member. The bunk’s mattress dipped and Josephine looked up to find a sad looking turian sitting on her bed. “What do you want Garrus?”

“I came to say sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never knew you were there but that doesn’t excuse what I did. I don’t know what I can do to make this right. I just hope that...I don’t know, that you can forgive me.” A sad keen erupted from Garrus as he turned his head away, disgusted at himself for what he had done to the woman on the bed.

Josephine turned to the turian and sat up to sit next to him, her legs dangling from the bed. “Garrus, I...forgive you. I’m still hurt but will look past that. I, emm...went to Doctor Chakwas to see if she could help. She ran some tests and...had me do things. Chakwas seems confident that I’m ‘cured’ but there is one more test to do but I need help with it.”

“What is it? Is it something I can help with. I want to help Josey.” A cheeky grin appeared on the woman’s face as she regarded Garrus’ face.

“You can help but it may take a long time. We may need to run the test several times to make sure.” Vakarian turned in his place and took hold of the female’s hands.

“Anything Josey. What do you need?”

“I need you to…” The last part was whispered into the turian’s ear and he grinned in reply.

“Meet me in the Mako in ten.” With that, Garrus stood up quickly and exited the room, leaving behind a laughing Josephine.


	6. Ok, I Think My Heart Just Burst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Dovahkiin_Vokun for your Kudos.
> 
> Also to SochiTsuzuki and Sisyphe for the comments.
> 
> Shorted chapter this time but my brain has gone to mush!!  
> Enjoy reading it all the same.xx

Shepard sat wearily at the desk in his quarters. He looked between his personal terminal and the data pad in his hand, trying his best to write a detailed report of the Feros mission. Due to Garrus and Josephine’s disagreement, John was unable to ask the woman for any pointers and warnings, concerning the old Prothean ruins. Now home to a brainwashed colony, a large dead sentient plant and the Exo-Geni labs. The man rubbed his hand over the back of his neck as he reclined in his desk chair. He leaned back a bit too far and went crashing to the ground. “Oww you metal motherfucker.”

The chair was kicked away in disgust as though it had moved of it’s own accord and threw him to the floor. Shepard scrambled to his feet and looked around in embarrassment, relaxing when he realised that he was alone in the room. ‘I must be more tired than I thought.’ The Commander exited his room and went in search of the strongest coffee that the military could provide. The man was in definite need of a ‘pick-me-up’ before he called for a debrief. Data pad in one hand and a black coffee in the other, John sat down at the mess hall table. Nihlus looked up from his meal and nodded at the human.

“Good evening Shepard. I heard that the last mission went a bit...strangely.” The turian laid his eating utensils down and clasped his talons together. John exhaled a long breath and took a sip of the steaming dark liquid.

“Ha, strange is an understatement. First of all was the geth, then we had to infiltrate a destroyed lab to rid the colony of the geth, then, to top it all off, there was this large plant thing. It was far older than the Protheans, it controlled the colonists, turned them into these...things. Plus it cloned this asari commando and held her captive. And...and now I have yet another vision or cipher burned into my brain. I could have really used Josey’s help with that.” Shepard sat back and drank more from his mug.

“Looks like you could have used my help too. Three more days Nihlus, just three more!” The specter chuffed and laughed to himself.

Looking up but to no where in particular, Shepard spoke with his pilot. “Joker, what’s Advisor Clark’s current location?”

“Josey is...ahem...on the cargo deck, with Garrus, sir.” The Commander could hear the slight amusement in his friend’s voice.

“Thanks for that Jeff. Excuse me Kryik but these reports won’t write themselves.” The human left the turian and returned to his cabin. _‘I do hope those two sort things out soon. I need my Advisor’s help_ _sometime.’_ John continued drinking his coffee as he looked over his work.

 

\---

 

Josephine walked on apprehensive legs towards the vehicle on the right hand side of the cargo bay. She was far from nervous and her excitement nearly bubbled over. A low cough from the floor’s resident krogan caused the woman to jump in fright. Outwardly she remained calm as she strode to the Mako’s open door. “Excuse me, Officer Vakarian? I wondered if you wouldn’t mind showing me the inside of the Mako please?”

Understanding the need for secrecy, Garrus played along. “Of course Josephine. I was just working on the steering column. Come in.” The door was quickly shut behind the female as she stepped up into the cramped space of the vehicle’s interior. No sooner had the ‘clunk’ of the metal locks sliding into place been heard, when Josephine launched herself at the turian. Their mouths met in a feverish and passionate kiss as they attempted to undress each other.

Garrus walked forwards, guiding the woman to sit on the passenger bench. Josey say heavily on the metal bench as Vakarian pulled her top over her head. The woman reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. The turian lowered himself to kneel between her legs and he dipped the tip of his talons into her waistband. He pulled her trousers downward, her knickers along with them. Once free from her clothing, Josephine leant forward and kissed the turian again with renewed passion. The female tried desperately to remove Vakarian’s clothing but he simply pushed her hands away, concentrating his attention on her breasts and already wet core.

Josephine moaned at the sensation of Garrus’ fingers working over her exposed nipples and over her sensitive clitoris. Feeling the swell of pleasure anew from the implant that the ship’s doctor had put in her. Her pleasured screams were muffled by Garrus’ mouth as he kissed her. His purring adding to the sensation. The familiar clench in her lower abdomen built as her first orgasm, not brought on by herself, washed over her. Josey shivered in ecstasy as she sat back against the cold metal, not feeling it as she came down from her high. “Oh...wow. That was...wow”

“Do you think we should continue with this very scientific testing?” Garrus’ dual toned voice whispered into the female’s ear. Her reply was given as she went in search of the clips and clasps of his armour. Pieces of the turian’s armour fell to the floor of the Mako and his already throbbing erection sprang free from his undersuit. Josey leant forward and began working her hand up and down him but was soon pushed back and her legs were spread further apart. Garrus growled with a mixture of love and lust as he positioned himself at her hot entrance. The metal plating on the ground had been cushioned beneath his knees by his undersuit, that he hadn’t fully removed.

Josephine bit back a scream of pleasure as Garrus’ hard length entered her. Stuff slow and steady thought Vakarian as he thrusted hard and deep into Josey. The woman’s hand came up and she clamped it over her mouth to keep from giving them away. It didn’t take for long for her orgasm to build as the turian continued to pound in and out of her. Garrus had never experienced anything quite as pleasurable as a human female’s orgasm contracting and squeezing around him. The sensation washed over him as Josey deflated from her release but he kept up his thrusting.

The obscene noises being produced from her, from her natural fluids surrounding his erection, made him all the more hard. Vakarian’s own release did not take long as he stared into Josephine’s eyes with love. His sperm spilling into her and dripping onto the floor. “Garrus, I...I…”

Her sentence was abandoned as she pulled him into a kiss. This time slow and loving. The woman’s skin glistened with sweat and her backside had gone numb on the cold seat. All totally worth it as the couple reluctantly broke apart. Garrus carefully helped Josey on with her clothing before re dressing in his own. “Eh, do you have a cloth and some cleaning spray to clear this up?”

“Oh right, yes. Oh Spirits, Wrex will be able to smell that.” Garrus commented as he handed over a cloth and cleaning fluid to the, now shocked, woman sitting in the gunner’s chair.

“What? Oh shit, shit, shit.” Josephine began scrubbing at the deck and spraying excessive amounts of liquid onto the floor. “Dammit.”

“Look, don’t worry about it. I’m working in here constantly so I’ll go over it every so often. We’d better get out of here before someone suspects something.” The woman nodded and stood up to exit the cramped metal space. “Wait…”

Their mouths met for another kiss and the female relaxed into Vakarian’s warm embrace. “Josey, I...I love you.” The cool blue eye’s held the gaze of the stunned woman. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I love you to Garrus. I really do. Ok, we really need to get out of here!” Smiling to one another, they opened the Mako’s door. Coming face to face with a smirking krogan and Commander Shepard.

_‘Shit.’_ Both Clark and Vakarian thought at the same time.

 

\---

 

Shepard tried his best to keep from laughing as he regarded the shocked and guilty faces of the Mako’s occupants. Wrex had commed him not long after Josephine had entered the vehicle but John thought it best to leave the pair alone to talk things over, not knowing what was really going on. Upon arriving down on the cargo deck, it became evident that they were doing more than that. The Mako’s suspension springs creaked and squeaked at the movement from within.

The Commander had been speaking with Wrex when the noise stopped. He walked with the mercenary over to the door to surprise the, now made up, couple. The elder krogan’s omni-tool flasked as he took a holo of the human and turian’s expressions. “Now Wrex, that wasn’t nice. So you two, how did your talk go?”

“Good thanks Shepard. We’ve sorted everything out so there will be no further distractions.” Wrex could hear, from the turian’s subharmonics, that Garrus was embarrassed. He was doing a good job of covering it but not so well that the well travelled merc didn’t notice.

“Heh heh heh, you must have given each other a very hard talking to, to have smiles like that?” John couldn’t contain his smirk and longer and he smiled wide at Wrex’s words.

“Look we all know what you were doing but I’m glad things have worked out. Advisor Clark, I could use your assistance on the next mission’s brief.” The Commander stepped back and turned toward the elevator. He could hear a muffled ‘Oh God’ escape the woman’s mouth as he walked away.

 

\---

 

The communications room was filled with the ground crew and Josey, as the commanding officer debriefed them on Feros. Guilt filled the advisor’s stomach as she recalled the events of the mission from the game she had played several times over. She kept her eyes to the floor as the terrible details rolled from Shepard’s mouth. _‘I can’t even imagine what a Thorian Thrall looks like in real life. I don’t really want to.’_ “Advisor Clark, what can you tell us about Noveria?”

Josey’s head snapped up at hearing her new designation and she shyly looked over to the asari archeologist. “I, eh...Port Hanshan will be on lockdown due to a blizzard so ground access to Peak 15 will be restricted. I’m sorry Liara but...your mother is there. Saren owns a lab that has recovered a rachni egg. They hatched it and the queen that they have captive, knows of the coordinated of the lost relay. I really don’t want to say too much but you will be fighting geth and...rachni.” Josephine slumped down into her chair as she avoided eye contact with Dr. T’Soni.

“Thank you Josey. You have given us more information than I needed but this have given us an edge. We will dock in Port as normal and continue from there. Try to find out from there what they know. We will proceed to the lab and apprehend Matriarch Benezia. Liara and Wrex will accompany me. Williams and Alenko will be ready if needed. Garrus and Tali will begin Advisor Clark’s training. Gun and Tech only.” Salutes and ‘Yessirs’ were given as everyone but Shepard left the room.

“The report is ready. Do you want me to connect you with the Council, Shepard?” Joker’s voice came over the intercom.

“No. Make them wait til I’m ready.”

“Aye aye sir. Setting a course for Noveria now.”

John smirked as he looked over the picture that Wrex had captured on his omni-tool. The krogan had been quick to send it to his commanding officer after he had left the cargo deck in the elevator. Shepard thought back a short couple of weeks, to the day he had come across Josephine in another dimension. _‘What a fucked up couple of weeks we’ve had!’_ It had been a long day so Commander Shepard made his way to bed. His sleep would not come easy as his mind over worked the new details he had received from his advisor.

_‘I hope bringing Liara is a good idea.’_


	7. Training Begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to SochiTsuzuki for your help and support. I'm glad I can call you a friend, brought together by our shared love of all things Mass Effect.
> 
> Ok, enough gushing and on with the chapter.  
> Please enjoy.xx

It was surprising how fast the image that Wrex had taken, had spread around the Normandy. Soon Garrus and Josephine’s liaison in the Mako was no secret, as was their relationship. Much to Tali’s disgust. The young quarian had developed feelings towards the turian and was angry that she had been looked over in favour of the strange human. Tali was especially angry at having now been assigned to help train the woman with tech. Miss Zorah huffed as she tinkered and upgraded the standard issue omni-tool that was for Josey. She had contemplated booby trapping the device but had thought better of it.

“Morning Tali. How are the upgrades coming on Josephine’s omni-tool?” The bright and cheerful voice of the Commander was heard from the engineering rooms entrance. The quarian was glad that her face was obscured by her helmet.

“Nearly done Shepard. Just uploading the latest security protocols.” John smiled and patted the young woman on the arm, causing Tali to flinch and take a step back.

“What’s the matter Tali? You haven’t been your usual cheery self for a few weeks now.”

“Nothing Commander.” Shepard knew better than to believe a woman when she said there was nothing wrong. He shifted his weight onto one leg and crossed his arms.

“Uhuh. Spill it Tali. I’m not leaving until you do.”

Tali huffed out an angry breath before speaking. “Fine, it’s that human woman Josey. I don’t like her.”

“I gathered that. Why don’t you like her? You barely know her.” Shepard was becoming increasingly agitated by the quarian’s foul mood so stood his ground. He was the Commander after all.

“I saw the way she acted around Garrus when they first met. And now...now they're a thing. Bosh’tets.” John chuckled quietly but silenced himself when he caught sight of the woman’s eyes narrowing behind her faceplate.

“Look Tali, I get it that you have a crush on Vakarian but he couldn’t help falling for Josephine. Don’t you think you’re being a little hard on them both?” Shepard regarded the young woman as he spoke.

“I do not have a crush on Garrus. I just don’t like her, ok?”

“Whatever you say Tali. Have that omni-tool ready by this afternoon. You’re training her whether you like it or not. Everything that’s going on is far bigger than this and your crush.” John turned on his heel and left the seething quarian to continue with her work.

“It’s not a crush.” Was shouted after him as the doors swooshed closed behind Shepard. Garrus was working as usual, on his terminal by the Mako. John was unsure what the turian did all day apart from fixing the Mako as it hadn’t been used in a while. _‘What could Garrus be keeping himself occupied with?’_ Shepard thought as he approached the tall alien.

“Shepard. Need me for something?” John was impressed by Vakarian’s hearing as he silently approached.

“Yes. Was just wanting to give you a heads up that Tali really doesn’t like Josey. She seems to think that she stole you from her!” Shepard didn’t mean to laugh but he couldn’t help himself.

“Spirits, I know. All because we spoke a couple of times before you picked up Josephine. Tali thought I was flirting with her. She’s like a sister for Spirits sake.” Garrus huffed and sat in the doorway of the Mako. He could still faintly smell him and Josey’s meeting from the other day. The turian smiled internally at remembering that moment.

“Just be careful not to flaunt your relationship during Josey’s training this afternoon. We’ll be arriving at Port Hanshan soon.” Vakarian nodded as he stood and the Commander left him to it. Garrus growled in anger at Tali’s persistent naive behaviour. Realising that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his work, Vakarian stomped off in the elevators direction. Soon he was sat at the mess hall table conversing with the turian specter.

 

\---

 

Liara and Wrex were fully armed and armoured as they waited, along with Shepard, for the airlock doors to open on the snowy planet. A blast of cold air greeted them as they stepped out on to the dock. Rounding the corner to the entrance of the hub, the trio were met by the local security force and guns pointed at them.

“I’m Captain Matsuo. Identify yourself or face your ship being impounded.” The small short haired female spoke as the Normandy crew came to a halt.

“I’m Commander Shepard. I’m a Council Specter and we are here to investigate a lead.” John crossed his arms and regarded the two human females and the male turian staring him down.

“Bullshit ma’am. There are no human specters. Seize their weapons.” The woman later identified as Kiara Stirling interjected. Shepard huffed out a laugh and told her to get stuffed. A voice came over the speaker system telling the security to stand down and that the Commander and his crew had permission to enter. A smug grin came over the human male’s face as he sauntered past the angry security staff.

At the security desk within the glass doors, there stood a woman in a loud pink dress. “Gianna Parasini, I’m Administrator Anoleis’s assistant. What brings you here Commander?”

“We’re here looking for geth and Matriarch Benezia. We need to see her immediately.” Parasini spoke with the Commander at length about the asari being trapped at Peak 15 as there was a travel restriction in place and should they need further help, to find her at the Administrator’s office. John and his small crew were soon roped into breaking a corruption ring that resulted in Anoleis being arrested and were soon on their way around the snow clad mountain in a Mako.

 

\---

 

Josephine picked up the small pistol cautiously and turned it over in her hand. It felt foreign and strange in her hand. The Kessler pistol was light but was still unfamiliar to handle. Garrus had tried his best to explain the basics to her but Josey was yet to hit the target that had been set up in the cargo bay. She lifted the pistol and took aim at the target. Gently squeezing the trigger she shot off a round. It finally hit the paper but only just. The computer barely registered the hit.

“Shit. I’m never going to get this.” Josey huffed and placed the gun down on the bench.

“We’ll keep trying and practicing. You’ll get there eventually.” Vakarian rubbed her shoulder affectionately, ignoring the angry noises from the quarian. Garrus had told Josephine of Tali’s issue with her but the human just laughed it off.

“I wish I had your optimism. Can I try some tech skills now? You never know, I might be better at that.” The human smiled up at Garrus and then toward Tali as the quarian laughed. Josey had decided to be overly nice to the younger female and it was starting to annoy Tali. “Tali can you please show me how to use overload?”

Josephine’s face was all sweetness and light as she looked at the younger woman. Dr Chakwas had inserted the omni-tool’s chip into her wrist a few hours before and now it was ready to be tested. Tali stepped forward and showed the human how to activate the orange hologram. “I’ve installed everything I could think of. I’d be surprised if you can manage this.”

Once her teaching obligation was filled, the quarian stood back and watched as Josey readied her omni-tool. Unimportant electrical items and redundant armour pieces had been set out to practice on.

Josephine lifted her arm and typed a couple of commands on her newly acquired and unbelievably real, omni-tool. The woman’s mind wandered as she regarded the familiar orange device around her wrist but snapped herself back into focus as she blasted a chest guard with an electrical overload. The basic shield around the armour spluttered and faded due to the technical attack. “So, how did I do?”

Josephine spun on her heel and looked to her quarian mentor. Tali stood silently and shifted her weight from foot to foot. Josey could only assume that the woman was surprised afterall.

“You managed to hit it with a superior overload. How did you do that but you can’t even fire a gun properly?” Miss Zorah’s anger at the human’s quick learning of the tech skill, was bubbling. “Fine, try this then.” Tali stepped forward and grabbed Josey’s arm roughly, showing her how to spawn a combat drone. A particularly difficult thing to do if you want a drone that doesn’t fizzle out as soon as it appears. The quarian released the other woman’s arm and stood back feeling smug.

“Tali, what the hell are you playing at? That’s too advanced for Josey right now.” Garrus looked at the younger woman and trilled in annoyance.

“It’s fine Garrus, I want to try it. Don’t worry so much.” The human ran her hand playfully down his arm causing him to purr in response. Both of them ignoring the small quarian at their side. Josephine stood away from her teachers and again, readied her omni-tool. After a few commands had been imput on the orange hologram, a whining and whirring noise, along with a drone, erupted into the room. A blue spinning sphere appeared before the three in the cargo bay then it flew off around the room. It returned shortly after and a message flagged up on the human's tool. It simply stated that there were no enemies in the immediate area then the drone fizzled out.

“Oh wow. You actually did it.” Tali stood with her mouth hanging open in shock although no one else could see it.

“Yay, I found something I’m good at.” Josey bounced up and down on the spot and, completely forgetting herself, jumped on Garrus. Flinging her arms around his neck in a celebratory hug. Her brain caught up with her and she released the turian. “Oops, sorry. Got carried away.”

Sheepishly the human woman turned back to the pistol to hide her red blushed face. Picking it up, she aimed down the range and shot at the target. Each hitting its mark. None of the shots would be fatal to an enemy but at least the holes were in the black area of the paper. “I am on a roll. Righty, what’s next?”

“I...I, how did you manage that? You went from no skill to, that.” Tali was becoming flustered as she gestured to Josey then to the room as a whole.

“I don’t know. I just...don’t really know. Can we try something else difficult? I want to see if this a flook or not.” Josephine was getting excited at finally getting what Garrus had been trying to teach her for the last hour.

“Advisor Clark to the cockpit. Pronto.” Joker’s voice cut in and quelled the human’s excited bouncing. Josephine’s face fell as she strode toward the elevator with purpose. Garrus close behind. Entering the cockpit, Joker turned his chair around to face the newcomers.

“Shepard is on the line wanting, advice I guess.” The pilot smiled up at the woman and motioned for her to sit in the vacant co-pilot’s chair. Upon sitting down, the Commander’s voice came through the console.

“Josey, I’m standing next to the rachni queen. Should I free her or kill her?” Josephine sat forward and thought over the important decision. Thinking back to the games as a whole and how much the rachni would influence the coming events. Finally she made up her mind.

“Save her Shepard.” Was all Josey said and she relaxed into the chair.

“Affirmative Advisor Clark. Freeing her now.” The connection was cut and it wasn’t long before the ground team returned to the Normandy. Liara rushed straight down the stairs and into her small office at the back of the med bay. Wrex grumbled and stomped off back to the cargo bay and Shepard remained in the cockpit. John excused Talitha and took up residence in her place. He removed his armoured gloves and rubbed his hand over his face.

“Well that was an interesting mission. Thank you for your help Josephine. It helped a lot. Debrief in four hours. I need a shower and coffee.” The Commander nodded toward Joker, Josey and Garrus and exited the cockpit.

 

\---

 

Josephine couldn’t imagine how Liara would be feeling right now so had decided to try and help by talking to her. The asari had been reluctant to let the human in but soon gave in. Her eyes were puffy and wet and her underarmour bore the familiar stain of tears. Josey sat quietly in the only other chair in the room and waited patiently for the woman to talk.

“I can’t believe she’s gone. I wish you’d told me before about her indoctrination Josephine. I could have helped her sooner. Why didn’t you tell me?” The human understood that it was natural for the asari to feel anger so took it with a pinch of salt.

“I’m sorry Liara. I wish I could tell everyone everything about what’s to come but I don’t think it’s right. I don’t want to meddle too much with things that are, ultimately, inevitable. If Shepard wants to hear everything, then I’ll tell him. All he’s asked for is advice and help with decisions. Both of which will help in the days to come.” Josephine looked to the floor as Liara considered her words.

“I know, it’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have suggested that. I’m just, just so angry at my mother. She was a good person and that bastard, Saren, corrupted her.” The two women continued talking until Liara politely asked if Josephine could leave her to change out of her armour. The human left the blue female alone and sat herself quietly at the mess table.

The woman sat cradling a hot cup of strong tea, completely lost in her thoughts. John rounded the corner from his quarters and noticed the faraway look on his new advisor’s face. Grabbing himself a cup of black coffee from the kitchenette, he sat down opposite the woman. They sat in silence and drank their respective drinks. Josey jumped as Shepard suddenly thumped his mug down on the table. “Debrief time Josey.”

The Commander stood up with a grin and deposited his empty mug in the sink before disappearing up the stairs the the CIC. The female did the same and was soon sitting in the comm room, waiting for everyone to arrive. Once Shepard had finished and any questions had been asked and answered, everyone left the room, feeling exhausted. Shepard remained and conversed with the Council. They had given him a possible new lead on Saren. An STG scouting team had sent out a distress beacon while investigating the turian specter’s laboratory on Virmire.

Talitha had input the coordinates and Joker piloted the ship towards the nearest relay and on the way to Virmire. The journey would take nearly 15 hours so John had informed everyone to relax and enjoy a bit of free time and that when they were 2 hours out, it would be back to business as usual.

 

\---

 

Nihlus was fed up of just sitting in his bed for most of the day so had decided to join the crew. People were gathered around the mess hall table playing Skyllian Five, a newer take on poker. Kryik propped himself up against the wall and watched as the cards were dealt and the player’s hid behind terrible poker faces. Movement from the walkway between the sleeper pods caught the specter’s attention. Vakarian and the new human we talking in hushed voices. Nihlus already knew about their relationship from the picture that had done the rounds but had decided to investigate himself.

Stepping closer to the stairs leading up to the narrow hallway, trying his best to be discreet, the turian caught the smallest of snippets from the conversation. As far as Nihlus could pick up, the pair were trying to think of somewhere to have some private time but were coming up blank. Kryik turned to face then and coughed into his hand to gain their attention. Garrus looked up and nodded to the older turian. The specter approached them with a smile and whispered to the younger turian.

“Give me 5 minutes then you can take my room. I’ll swap you for Josephine’s bunk.”

“Are you sure Nihlus? I don’t want you feeling put out.” Josey looked into the green eyes of the turian with concern.

“Nonsense Josey. I insist. It’s not easy trying to get a little privacy on an Alliance military vessel. Regulations and all that. Neither of you are Alliance so...go ahead.” Kryik was surprised by the woman’s arm pulling him forward for a friendly thank you hug. The turian nodded and left to remove his belongings from the compact quarters. Josey did the same with her duffle bag. Soon the couple were relaxing on the small but just the right sized, bed.

Nihlus lay down on the Alliance grade bunk and opened up his omni-tool to connect a vid call. His dinner date with Doctor Shakria had gone well and she had agreed to meet with him again. The face of Arteria soon appeared on the screen on the male’s wrist and they smiled to each other. The two turians talked at length about all sorts. Kryik was trying his luck again with his awful one liners but was happy when the woman laughed and smiled brightly. For almost the whole hour they talked and joked and spoke of the happenings on the Citadel and around the galaxy. Good byes were exchanged and the connection was cut.

The specter would sleep well tonight with the image of the good doctor in his dreams.

 

\---

 

“All ground team to the comm room. Advisor Clark to the comm room.” Joker’s voice was loud over the speakers around the ship and the necessary people made their way up the stairs and sat themselves down. Waiting for Shepard to talk. Josey knew what was coming and kept her gaze low. If she did anything right in this new universe, it would be to save everyone on Virmire. Shepard spoke of the details he knew and then turned to Josephine for her input.

“Well this is Saren’s main lab facility. He is testing the effects of indoctrination and he is also breeding...krogan.”

At that Wrex growled and asked how it was possible before allowing Josey to continue. “I know what you’re thinking Wrex but they aren’t true krogan. The are slaves to Saren and they’re indoctrinated. They can’t be saved.” Wrex calmed but continued to grumble to himself.

“Is there anything else we need to be aware of Josephine?” John was leaning his back on the console in the room, with his feet crossed in front of him and his arms crossed.

“The salarian captain will suggest arming a bomb to destroy the facility and a diversion to infiltrate the labs. Whatever way it goes, the distraction team will assault the base from the front while the second team goes around the back, destroying comms and such to aid the frontal assault team. Long story short, front team gets overwhelmed and the player, I mean Shepard, has to make a hard decision.”

“Speak freely Josey. What need to be done?”

“Well, you will have to decide whether to assist the distraction team or the bomb team. Whoever is left, dies. Now no one will be left behind. I hope that helps Commander.”

“Very much so Josey, thank you. I’ll review my plan of attack and adjust it accordingly. Everyone suit up. Josey will stay on board with Joker in the cockpit and advise as necessary. Dismissed.” Everyone stood up and filed out of the room and made their way to the lockers on the cargo deck. Garrus managed to kiss Josephine quickly before he descended the stairs.

_‘I really hope everyone comes back from this.’_ Josey thought sadly as she sat down next to the pilot. _‘Please come back everyone.’_


	8. Virmire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to KittenKakt for taking the time to come over from reading one of SochiTsuzuki's to my little story.
> 
> It's greatly appreciated.
> 
> Oh, dear, not Virmire!!!
> 
> Enjoy.xx

“Shepard I can’t land the Normandy until those AA guns have been dealt with.” The Commander was just fastening the last piece of his armour into place when the pilot’s voice came over the comm. John looked to Wrex and Garrus and motioned for them to follow him to the Mako, leaving the rest of the ground team to finish their preparations.

“Get us in under their radar and drop us in the Mako Joker.” Shepard sat in the driver’s chair of the vehicle and started the engine, Wrex in the turret control seat and Garrus on the cannon.

“Drop in 10 Commander. 5..4..3..2..opening bay doors now.” The metal tank rumbled forward and fell from the open door, coming to rest in the shallow clear blue water of Virmire’s coast. “Once those guns are down, I’ll land the Normandy near the salarian camp. Joker out.”

Shepard pushed the control stick and the vehicle lurched forward in response. Strange crab like creatures scuttled out of the wake of the oncoming Mako as the shallow water was displaced. If it hadn’t been for the important mission the team were on, Virmire might make for a lovely vacation. The clean sand and cool blue water looked very inviting. Rounding the third corner of rock and sand, the Mako was targeted by several geth drones and troops. All of which were quickly dispatched by a happy Wrex at the controls of the turret. Continuing on their way, the Mako is forced to stop at a gatehouse, unable to continue. The turret and cannon makes short work of the rocket troopers and a Juggernaut before the small squad disembarks from the tank.

Garrus makes his way up the short incline to the top of the gatehouse and with Shepard and Wrex’s help, they take down the remaining geth forces and open the gate. John stopped them before they headed back down to the vehicle, to raid an encrypted locker. Thrilled with himself at finding the schematics for a higher grade armour and a handful of credit chits. The males enter the Mako and are soon on their way again, through the sand and water. Not too far off shore, a dark rumbling storm catches the turian’s attention as he looks at the lightning in awe. Marveling in the contrast between land and sea. A blue ball of energy snaps his head back to reality as a geth Colossus fires at them from around the next corner. A smaller Armature coming up behind it to fire at them too. Both weapons of the Mako light up with both Wrex and Garrus targeting the enemy, as Shepard steers the heavy vehicle to avoid the incoming fire. If it wasn’t for the task at hand, the two males in the tank’s belly, would feel terribly sick as the Mako swerved violently with the Commander’s driving.

A second gate and the control room for shutting down the anti-air guns comes into sight after a long battle against several more Armature’s and two more Colossus. Rocket and Shock trooper’s try their luck by firing at the metal tank before erupting in a shower of sparks as they are riddled with bullets from the machine gun. The ground team make short work of the remaining geth and soon have the air defenses offline. Raising the gate, the Mako soon comes to rest at the salarian camp, with the Normandy touching down in the water near by. The rest of the Normandy’s ground team disembark the ship and wade slowly through the water to wait for Shepard on the sand. Josephine included. She had never set foot on an alien world before.

“Ah Commander Shepard. Captain Kirrahe of the STG. We were expecting the Council to send reinforcements.” A jumpy looking salarian approached as John exited the water.

“I’m sorry Captain but your message wasn’t clear. We were all that was sent. How are you holding up?”

“I have lost half of my men while trying to infiltrate and investigate Saren’s base. It’s heavily fortified and he has an army of geth. We learned that he is also breeding krogan, Commander.” Upon hearing the salarian Captain’s words, Wrex grunts and walks away in anger. Unholstering his shotgun, the krogan starts shooting the water in frustration. “He’s not going to be a problem is he Commander?”

“I’ll go talk to him.” Kirrahe nods at John and tells him to come back soon as he might have a plan. Already being prepared and knowing what is to come, Shepard strides over to the large, red crested male doing a bad job at fishing.

 

\---

 

Josephine, upon stepping into the cool blue water then onto the crisp sand, looked around in wonder at the strangely familiar landscape. Seeing the real thing had no comparison to the pixilated planet that she had come to know so well. The same storm that had captured Garrus’ gaze, now catches her own and she stares in awe at the deep purple clouds, filled with rain and lightning. “This place is so beautiful.” She exclaims to no one in particular.

Her thoughts turn dark as she remembers the dreadful mission she had directed her game’s character to complete several times, then to her turian boyfriend. This was the first time he would be in a real firefight since she had been brought aboard and transported to a new dimension. Josey felt a pit of fear swarm in her stomach at the prospect of Vakarian being hurt and injured. Never before had she loved and cared for someone so completely. The sound of water and splashing footsteps caused Josephine to turn her stare from the clouds and to the person approaching. The familiar blue and black armour of Garrus’ brought a sad smile to her face.

“Is everything alright Josey?” The turian placed his gloved hands on her arms in comfort.

“Yes...no. I’m just scared that you’ll get hurt.” She steps forward through the shallow sea to grasp Garrus in a tight hug, not willing to let go.

“I know but I will be fine. I promise. Shepard needs me and I’m not about to get myself killed here.” A tearful sobbed erupted from the woman’s mouth and Garrus rubs her back apologetically. “Ok that was a bad joke, I’m sorry. Look, don’t worry. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Turning her eyes upwards, Josephine smiles and nods. Tears still spilling from her eyes. “I need you too, you know.”

“And I’m not going to leave you, ever. You're stuck with me now. No Clark without Vakarian.” A surprising joy filled laugh escapes the female’s mouth at hearing that familiar sentence. _‘It doesn’t have quite the_ _same ring to it though.’_ “I need to get moving now but I will see you later. Plus you can watch from the cockpit, all of our live hardsuit feeds.” Garrus pries Josey’s arms away from around his chest reluctantly and lowers his head to kiss her. Soon he’s stood by Shepard’s side as the salarian gives a pep talk to his soldiers.

 

\---

 

Safe and dry back in the cockpit, Josey dumps herself heavily into the free chair at the pilot’s side. Joker turns to her and offers a smile in greeting. “Shepard’s got a good plan now thanks to your help. They’ll all come back, you’ll see. Look, I’ve set up those screens to show us the live feeds so we can follow what’s going on.” Jeff pointed to the bank of orange holographic screens dotting the console in front of them both.

“Thanks Joker.” The woman inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly as she tried to settle the wreck of nerves inside her body, watching the screens as the two teams separate and make their way around the base. Commander Shepard had sent a large team with the salarian forces as a distraction.

Wrex, Williams, Tali and a large squad of marines, along with Captain Kirrahe, assaulting the front of the base. Himself, Garrus, Alenko and Liara going in the back to disrupt communications, targeting and the fuel supplies for the geth flyers.

Both the pilot and the advisor watch the screens intently as Shadow team slowly make their way into the base. Josey is glad when Shepard decides to disable the alarms, giving the frontal assault team less fire from the hostile geth and krogan. It isn’t long before the team is stood face to face with Rana Thanoptis. Opening the comm-link to Shepard, Josey warily speaks. “Commander, I advise killing her.” An ‘affirmative’ is given as John continues to get as much information out of the asari as he can.

Josephine turns away in disgust as the blue woman’s head explodes in a shower of purple blood as Shepard takes her down. _‘On screen and in game blood is one thing but witnessing it first hand, or live from a_ _camera, is sickening.’_ The woman thinks as her stomach resembles a washing machine at the sight. Her eyes remain closed as she listens to Shadow team continuing on their way. Josephine slowly peeks out from behind half closed lids as the Commander activates the prothean beacon in Saren’s private room. In her own mind, she can see the vision that the ancient pillar burns into John’s brain.

 

\---

 

“Shepard, are you alright?” Liara reaches out and touches the Commander’s arm with concern after he has been released from the beacon’s green energy.

“Yeh, I think so. Still don’t know what it means even with the cipher but we’ll figure it out later.” Coming to stand, Shepard rubs his hand over his head and makes his way back up the sloping catwalk to a terminal on the upper floor. A menacing red hologram materialises in front of the team’s faces. Unbeknownst to them that they are speaking with Saren’s ‘ship’ Sovereign until it is too late.

“Joker to ground team. Emm... Saren’s ship just made a u-turn and is on the way to your position. I can’t come in for pick up until the rest of the AA guns are taken down.”

“Roger that Joker. We’re on our way. Shepard out.” The Commander turns to his team to exit but the room shudders and the windows explode, showering the team with bits of broken glass. “Double time people. We need to disable those guns, now.”

Running from the elevator and back towards the asari’s office, a large geth Destroyer rushes them while firing it’s large gun. Liara is quick to capture it in a Singularity and it is soon taken down with the help of everyone firing at it simultaneously. Passing through the office, but not before Shepard loots a wall safe to find more credits, a bridge is lowered and more geth and krogan fire toward them. No enemy is a match for the quick reactions and trigger fingers of Shadow team. It isn’t long before the first of the anti-aircraft guns are disabled.

“Captain Kirrahe here, good work Shadow. We’re making our way forward to the second gun. We’ll have it down momentarily.” True to his word, the salarians team had secured the last AA gun and Joker was free to maneuver the Normandy down to deposit the bomb for arming. Kaiden, with the help of two marines, carefully walk the nuke and place it down next to one of the geothermal taps and weak point of Saren’s base.

“We’re holding steady here Shepard, waiting for extraction.”

“Roger that Kirrahe, the Normandy is on it’s way. Do you need assistance?” John walked around the open space with his hand to his ear as he communicated with the distraction squad.

“Negative Commander. We are making short work of the geth and krogan. Especially with the extra help that you sent our way. See you on board shortly.” The connection was cut and Shepard resumed his position, defending Alenko as he armed the large bomb.

 

\---

 

Josey’s stomach settled and her head cleared at hearing the second team was going to be ok, as Joker took off and flew the ship to their position. No sooner had she looked back to the bank of screens when the feed from Wrex’s suit showed the cargo bay doors opening to allow them entry. The entire distraction team entered the bay with only the odd gunshot wound or burn here and there but nothing fatal.The woman deflated in happiness into her seat as the Normandy made it’s way back to Shepard and his team. Back to Garrus more importantly. As the ships swoops down to the bomb site, Josey is shocked at having forgotten the conversation with Saren.

Joker and herself are on the edges of their seats as they watch the Commander being dragged from his feet and held up by the indoctrinated former specter. A shot goes off from Garrus’ rifle and it distracted the silver plated turian enough that Shepard hooks him in the jaw with his fist.

Josephine stood from her chair quickly and ran for the elevator, down to the cargo bay, as Shepard and his team came aboard, Alenko over the Commander’s shoulder. Kaidan was deposited onto a waiting gurney when the ship rocked and shuddered as it cleared the atmosphere. The woman could remember the sight of the mushroom cloud as her character looked out of the cockpit window, except this time, in real life, no one was left behind.

Through the crowd of the Normandy’s crew and the salarian soldiers, Josey finally found Garrus. The turian was slowly removing his armour as a pair of arms were flung around his neck. Vakarian winced in pain from an injury he did not know he had sustained. “Oww, careful Josey. I think I’ve been shot in the arm.”

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry. Are you ok?” Josey lifted the injured limb as she examined the wound. Blue blood trickled from the bullet hole and she squeaked in shock. The worst injury she had come face to face with was a grazed knee.

“I’m good. Nothing I haven’t dealt with before. I’ll go up and see Chakwas.” Handing the woman a rag of cloth, Garrus asked her to tie it tightly to stem the blood flow. Josephine kept the pressure on it as the elevator slowly climbed to the crew deck. It wasn’t long before the doctor had checked over and cleaned the wound. Garrus was free to leave as he didn’t need further medical help.

“Debrief in four hours team.” Came the Commander’s voice over the ship’s comm system. Vakarian and Josephine wasted no time in returning to their compact quarters through the door under the left hand staircase.

 

\---

 

The woman was trying her best not to fuss over the, obviously fine turian. Garrus just smiled at her caring nature. “I can’t imagine how it was to actually be down there fighting but watching from the cockpit was tense. I’m so glad everyone made it back.” Josephine gently placed her arms around the turian’s neck and kissed him.

“Me too, believe me. Things were rough but thanks to you, we all came back.” Garrus was quick to flip the female on her back. He feathered kisses down her neckline as he slowly and teasingly, lowered the zip on her hoodie, exposing her bra and bare skin. Josey giggled at the tickly sensation but was soon silenced by Vakarian’s mouth on her own. Exposed blunted talons shifted the fabric off of her shoulders and down her arms and then returned to try to unclip the fiddly bra. He wasn’t having much luck and sat back, huffing in defeat.

“Here, I’ll get it.” Josephine said with a smile as she reached behind her to undo the clasp. The bra fell forward and was removed, only to be flung across the room. Josey sat forward, pushing Garrus onto his back, making sure to move a pillow under his head to protect his fringe. “Stay there.”

The woman stood up and wriggled her way free from her leggings and knickers. Garrus looked to her with lust filled eyes and she grinned back. Walking forward slowly, she crawled up his long body and sat herself over his clothed genital plates. Through the fabric of his under armour, Josey could feel his emerging and growing erection. She smiled and leant down to capture his mouth in a passionate kiss. Vakarian’s hands rounded the woman’s full backside and squeezed. Josephine moaned into his mouth as one hand released her bottom to massage her breast. Sitting up and breaking the kiss, she sat back on his legs to remove his undersuit. The material was thick and heavy so the turian had to help to take it off. Laying back down on the bed, now fully naked, Garrus enjoyed the feeling of having the woman he loved, sitting over his fully erect shaft. She was already wet and he could feel the heat from her.

Vakarian moved his hand in search of her clit but his hand was batted away. Josey looked into his eyes with a playful smirk as she moved her fingers over herself. She squeezed at her breasts and reveled at the sight of Garrus following her hand down with his eyes. His cock gave a twitch at the realisation of what she was doing. A low rumbling growl was heard from the turian’s throat as he watched the female pleasuring herself. The vibrations causing Josephine to nearly scream along with her own movements. Stopping herself just before she orgasmed, Josey shifted her position and Garrus’ length slipped into her with ease. Rocking her hips forward and back with the occasional twist soon brought about her release. Another low growl was heard from Garrus as he enjoyed the feeling of the woman’s insides contracting and squeezing around him.

Keeping his hard length firmly inside Josey, Vakarian moved their position. He came to stand at the side of the bed with the woman lying on it from her waist. Garrus held her legs up round his waist as he thrust hard and deep inside of her. The woman’s hands gripped at his arms as she moaned and called his name in pleasure. “Oh god...don’t...stop...I’m, I’m…”

A second orgasm ripped through the woman. Josephine screamed as Garrus continued to pound in and out of her but soon his thrusts became erratic as he found his own release. The turian nearly fell forward onto the woman but caught himself and lay at her side. Both of them panting from the exertion.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that feeling.” Josey said with a smile as she sat up, her legs hanging over the side of the bed.

“I don’t want you getting used to it. I want to see that look on your face every time we have sex.” A soft kiss brushed the woman’s shoulder as Garrus stood up. Josey followed him to stand, noticing that he was clearly still hard. She gently wrapped her hand around his length and worked it up and down. A playful look on her face.

“You aren’t leaving already, are you?” Vakarian shut his eyes at the sensation of the woman’s hand on his sensitive cock and purred in response. Suddenly he picked her up and entered her again. Their mixed fluids enough of a lubricant. Josey’s back was shoved against the room’s cold wall as she and Garrus made love for a second time.

 

\---

 

“I first of all want to say a massive well done to everyone for their work today. I also want to thank Advisor Clark for giving us the necessary information which ensured everyone returned. I know that some of you sustained some injuries but I’m glad there was nothing serious.” Commander John Shepard paced around the meeting room, looking into the faces of his ground team. A proud smile on his face. The debrief was short after Liara had looked into Shepard’s head to try and make sense of the images. Coordinates were among the jumbled message, for Ilos. The crew were dismissed as John connected with the Council. The Normandy had been ordered to return to the Citadel. _‘Not just yet, we all need a break first.’_

Shepard entered the cockpit and had Talitha set a course for Ontarom in the Newton system of the Kelper Verge. The perfect place to take his new crew member for a joyride in the Mako.

“So, wanting to give Josey a ride in the Mako then? Well a proper ride given her previous experience!” Joker commented with a smirk, causing the Commander to laugh.

“That’s the plan, before we head back to the Widow system.” John took up his usual place in the chair to the pilot’s right. The journey wouldn’t take long so he opened up his omni-tool to mess around with the apps he had recently installed. A huge smile spread over Shepard’s face as he relaxed in the chair. _‘My driving will probably make her scream louder than Garrus can!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how Josey enjoys the Mako drive?  
> Will she meet the Shifty Looking Cow?
> 
> All to be revealed in the next chapter.xx


	9. Shifty Looking Cow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to SochiTsuzuki and KittenKakt for their comments on the last chapter.  
> Great to know that people are enjoying this story as much I like writing it.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are welcome.xx

Here are the links for both of the fabulous story that I beta-read for [SochiTsuzuki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SochiTsuzuki/pseuds/SochiTsuzuki). Please give them both a read.   [File: Successful Therapy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4689599/chapters/10705598)  [Marry me for the Peace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5259071/chapters/12134939)

 

 

The Normandy SR1 hung in orbit over the lush green world of Ontarom. Shepard had just to order the Mako drop but was having fun thinking of the horrendous drive he was going to give Josephine. A second thought came to the commander as he paced around in his quarters. He was going to bring along all of the women. _'Give them the ride of their lives!'_ Shepard chuckled to himself as he exited the door to make his way up to Joker. John knew his pilot would enjoy the idea as much as he did.

Jeff hobbled slowly around the CIC command console, aided by his crutches. Just before he had the chance to open the door to the staircase, Shepard strode through purposefully. A sly grin on his face. "Joker, just the man. Got something I need your help with."

Joker and John, much to the pilot's annoyance, turned and headed up to the cockpit. The smile on the crippled human's face spread as his commanding officer explained what he was going to do and how the pilot could help.

 

\---

 

Josephine knew the planet well, that the ship was orbiting over, and her excitement grew. She was hoping that Shepard would be willing to bring her along. The woman stepped over towards Ashley's weapons bench as she was to continue her weapons training with Garrus' help. The Gunnery Chief nodded and continued her work. Josey almost squealed when she noticed a familiar instrument propping up against the metal bench. "Oh wow, do you mind Ash?"

Williams turned to look at what the other woman was motioning toward. "Sure. Do you know how to play?"

"A little. There's only really one song I know." Josephine gripped at the neck of the guitar and raised it up in her hands. She sat down on a crate that was laying nearby then positioned the stringed instrument in her hands. Josey strummed her fingers down the strings and was satisfied when she could hear that it was tuned. Putting her fingers on the correct chord, the woman began to play the guitar, singing softy. "Hope can drown...lost in thunderous sounds. Fear can claim...what little faith remains."

The occupants of the cargo bay and engineering had stopped their work as the sounds of the guitar and voice, rang through the metal rooms. Garrus turned to the source and was pleasantly surprised to see Josephine singing and playing the unfamiliar instrument. The turian watched her as she lost herself to the song, carefully listening to her words. When she had finished, Josey sat the guitar back against the bench. Her face blushed with embarrassment when she noticed the keen faces of those around her, looking at her. "What?"

Wrex, for as big and as loud as he usually was, was standing still and silent next to Ashley. A wide krogan smile on his face. "Ha, kid, that was a great song. Don't look so concerned. Not all krogan are immune to song."

Josephine smiled at the male's words and came to stand next to Garrus, who had left his station and was leaning up against the hull of the cargo bay door. Unbeknownst to the woman, the sneaky turian had recorded the recital with his omni-tool. Vakarian knew he probably shouldn't but had sent the vid to Shepard. "That was lovely Josey. What does the song mean?"

"It's, emm...a Mass Effect tribute song. I have to confess that the video has made me cry more than once." A nervous chuckle escaped Josephine's mouth as she admitted her obsession.

"Oh, sounds interesting. I'm sure Shepard would like to see that but here, it's not exactly possible."

"Well, its stored on my phone. It was packed along with my things, in my duffle bag. Probably has no battery power mind you. Never mind." The woman wanted the conversation over as she really didn't want Garrus delving too much into her nerdy past.

"It's an older device but I'm sure I can jury rig something to charge it. Can you go get it please?" The turian strode over to his work station next to the Mako and began fumbling around in the mess of wires and scrap electronics that lay around. Josey huffed but did as she was asked. _'Might as well get all this out in the open I suppose.'_

The woman returned shortly carrying her mobile phone. A now obsolete item in a universe with advanced technology. Vakarian turned it over in his taloned fingers and muttered to himself. He sat the device down and began connecting wires and a fusion cell together. The power output would be too high so Garrus had to bypass most of the cell's power before connecting the wire to the strange antique. "So, how does this thing switch on?"

"Here, see?" Josephine pressed a small, almost unnoticeable button on the side of the rectangular phone. The screen lit up as it booted and was soon ready to use. "Wow, didn't think you'd manage to get it working."

"I, dear Josey, can turn almost anything on!" Garrus' mandibles spread in a wide grin, showing off all of his impressive sharp teeth. Josey laughed and playfully nudged the turian's ribs with her elbow.

"You've been talking to Nihlus again, haven't you?" Swiping her finger upwards on the screen, then tapping the now visible icons, the video that the woman had mentioned, began to play. Josephine watched the small screen with glassy eyes, remembering all of those secret thoughts and dreams of being where she was now. Garrus' flanged dual tone voice brought her out of her daydream.

"I'm guessing this is kinda spoiling the surprise of what is to come." Josey smiled up into the blue eyes of the turian as she nodded sadly.

"I need to speak with Shepard. There are things that he will definitely need to hear." Vakarian nodded in understanding as he came to hug the woman. A 'ding' could be heard from across the cargo bay as the elevator came to stop. The bright smile of Alenko and the commander could be seen as the door opened on them.

The mood on the lowest floor of the ship had definitely dropped since Josephine had sung her song. Shepard seemed not to notice as he strode purposefully toward the Mako and Josey. "Suit up Clark. Time for a drive."

"Wait, what? You're taking me out in the Mako? Oh, hell no. I know how you handle this thing remember. Plus, I don't have any armour." Josephine thought she was in the clear and had avoided an upset stomach, but John just grinned and pointed over to the lockers.

"You do now. You to Ashley. Liara and Tali to the Mako, pronto." The commander opened the door to the vehicle and stepped inside, ignoring the look of horror, and some excitement, on his new advisor's face. Josephine reluctantly approached the line of lockers between Wrex and Ashley. Each metal door was labeled with a name. Josey reached the end of the line of doors and found her name. Opening the locker, she found a set of medium armour that was pink and white. It was Phoenix armour, Ashley's previous protection. Unsure of how to attach the complicated pieces, the woman turned to the Gunnery Chief for help. Williams was happy to oblige and soon Josey entered the Mako.

The armour was uncomfortable and heavy for the unfit human as she huffed and puffed to sit down. "Commander? I really think I need to start training, this armour is weighing me down." Shepard turned in his seat and laughed at the sweat forming on the woman's face.

"All you have to do right now is sit back and relax. I'll have Alenko write up a training program when we get back."

"Yeh relax, don't think so. We haven't even moved and I'm shitting myself." Josephine's face was a picture as John turned back to the controls. Tali entered the tank and made a show of sitting as far away from the human as possible, clearly disgusted at sitting close to where the woman and Garrus had...done things. Liara was next, she smiled brightly at both women and sat softly next to the human. Ashley came in last and took up her usual seat at the controls of the gun turret.

All passenger restraints were engaged as Shepard fired up the engine. Josey sat shaking with nerves of fear and excitement as she watched the bay doors open on the green planet. Joker confirmed the drop location and soon the Mako rumbled forward. The tank dropped into the atmosphere and hurtled toward the ground. Josephine gripped the sides of her chair, as well as poor Liara's hand, as the vehicle came to bounce and rest on the planet's surface.

Slowly releasing her death grip on the asari's hand, the human looked to Liara apologetically. "Sorry. Never have I ever experienced anything like that. I'm still shaking."

"It's quite alright. I was the same my first time. Although I still feel nervous anytime Shepard drives over a cliff." Liara smiled at the woman but was greeted with a look of horror. Josephine shut her eyes tightly and shook violently with fear. "Don't worry, Shepard hasn't killed us yet...I apologise, that was unfair."

The commander pushed the control buttons and lever of the Mako and it trundled forward on its large wheels. The tank had landed in a relatively flat field but large hillocks and mounds surrounded the area. A sharp turn right had the women sliding sideways in their seats. A tiny yelp was heard from the younger human. The tank bounced and bounded over the grass as it climbed a rather steep hill. John brought the vehicle to a stop on the edge of a rather impressive cliff and turned in his chair, a rather mischievous grin on his lips. "Joker, I think we're ready now. Initiate the plan."

The pilot called his affirmative over the comm as the Mako dove over the edge. Josephine and Tali, surprisingly, screamed as the view of the sky disappeared and the ground grew closer. The tank dropped at an alarming rate due to its weight. Shepard waited until the last minute before hitting the thrusters, making the vehicle soar to a shaky stop on the grass. "Got it all Commander. Their faces...brilliant..." Was all Joker managed between laughing.

For a third time, the commander turned to the female occupants and laughed at the expressions glaring at him. Tali's usually pristine suit and helmet now had a thick coating of sick. The young quarian was quick to stand and exit the Mako to shake the horrible liquid from her arms and chest. Josey sat with her head in her hands after noticing what her travel sickness had done. The metal floor of the vehicle was clean due to the suited woman catching the projectile vomit from Josephine.

Josey stood on shaky legs as she attempted to apologise to Tali. The quarian had finished wiping herself and was running a cleaning program in her suit when the human came to stand by her side. "I am so, so sorry, Tali. I feel terrible about this. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You've done enough. Leave me alone." Behind the helmet, the young woman's eyes narrowed in anger. "You're disgusting. What the hell does Garrus see in you?" Josey stood silently in shock from the quarian's words, her eyes full of sorrow and tears. Shepard and the last two women exited the vehicle just in time to witness the scene. The younger human's face was red with embarrassment and wet with tears.

"Tali, back to the Mako. Now. I'll speak to you later about this." Tali shoulder nudged the female as she walked past her and Shepard to the tank's entrance. "Sorry about that Josephine. Are you feeling alright?" John placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder.The woman was like a sister to him.

"Yeh, I'm fine. Sorry Commander, I should have told you that I get travel sick. I feel bad that I've, yet again, pissed Tali off. I can't seem to do anything right." Josey kicked the ground in frustration as she regarded the clear blue sky.

"You've got nothing to feel bad about. Yeh the sick thing but not for her having a mega crush on Garrus. She'll get over it, she has to." The commander smiled warmly at Josey and the woman relaxed.

"Oh god, that's one more thing I need to clean up in the Mako!" The woman turned back to look at the sky to hide her red cheeks. Shepard just laughed and made his way back to the drivers seat. Once everyone was back inside, the vehicle moved forward. A strong smell of acid graced everyone's noses.

Josey was beginning to relax in her seat and was soon enjoying the death defying leaps and drops. The Mako came to rest again at the edge of a grazing herd of strange looking creatures. The odd animals were a strange mix of horses and kangaroos. "Yay, space cows!" Josephine exclaimed happily.

"What the hell is a 'space cow'?" Ashley looked confused as she regarded the slow, several limbed creatures.

"Sorry. It's emm...what they're called in the games. Not very creative now that I think about it. Oh well. They're so cute." The side door of the vehicle was opened and the occupants exited to stand amongst the horse, cow, things. They watched for several long minutes as the animals grazed and walked around.

Unbeknownst to the group, an inquisitive space cow had approached them from behind. Shepard swatted at his back at feeling a fly bothering him. The sensation continued and he turned to see a shifty looking cow with a mouthful of his credit chits. "Hey, give those back."

The women got much amusement as they watched their commanding officer running around the plain, chasing the cow. Ashley stood shaking with laughter as she recorded the unusual scene on her omni-tool. 'This is so going viral when we get back.' Shepard soon gave up running and walked back over to the ground crew, grumbling at their happy faces.

"Right, inside. Now." This elicited further laughter from the females as they sat back down. "Joker, come in for pick up."

 

\---

 

Nihlus, Garrus and Joker watched the screens with smiles on their faces as they regarded the camera feed from inside the Mako. The turians hadn't been privy to the commanders plan but wished they had been as they watched the horror and fear of the women's faces. Garrus felt secretly bad that he was getting enjoyment from Josey's misery, it soon turned to concern and anger after the vomit fiasco. He was beginning to loath the young quarian's behaviour. _'Yes, being vomited on was unfortunate but her outburst was uncalled for.'_

Nihlus sat with his two-toed taloned feet, up on the console of the co-pilots chair, laughing. He was glad he had never had to endure the commander's driving but he knew that would, no doubt, change soon. The turian specter was missing the action and excitement of being out on a mission. Kryik had been cleared for duty but Shepard was yet to take him out. Either through concern for the turian's health or not, Nihlus could only ponder.

The older turian wasn't aware that he was trilling and communicating his displeasure until Garrus answered with his own subharmonics. Nihlus turned to look at the blue marked younger male and dipped his head in apology. "I'm sorry. I'm going crazy just sitting here. I need to get laid!"

"Can't help you there friend but I think we're heading to the Citadel next. You could meet up with that doctor when we're there." Nihlus nodded and grinned at the mention of a certain turian doctor. Arteria Shakria and himself had kept in contact since his discharge from Huerta. They shared vid-calls nearly every evening and were sending messages constantly.

"I'll need to polish up my chat up lines then! I could try them out on Tali...hmm, maybe not!" This caused Garrus to choke out a laugh as he imagined the scene. Vakarian turned from the cockpit and made his way to the cargo bay to await the return of the vehicle.

 

\---

 

Shepard stepped out from the Mako's door onto the Normandy and shook his head. He was angry at Tali but more so at the shifty looking cow, it had managed to steal 500 credits. _'That could have paid for a_ _couple of bloody licences. Fuck.'_

Wrex's laughter boomed from his large mouth as he watched the amusing vid that the Gunnery Chief had sent to everyone. John looked over with a glower on his face but Wrex's laughter just got louder. "Heh heh heh, looted by a cow. How'd's it feel Shep?"

"Laugh it up you lot. Laugh it up. I need a drink. I'll be back down to have a word with you soon, Tali." The young quarian huffed and stomped off to the engine room.

"Commander Shepard, Josey had something to show you. And to tell you." Garrus' voice cut in over the krogan's dying laughter. Josey looked flushed as she skipped around trying to remove her heavy boots but soon stood still as she regarded the turian and male looking at her. Offering a small smile, the woman returned to her locker and was soon back in her normal clothes. Shepard had gifted her his N7 hoodie, which she wore almost all of the time. She pulled the zip up to just above her cleavage and followed Garrus and John into the elevator.

The commander left the couple in his quarters as he went in search of alcohol, returning with three glasses and two bottles. Josey waited for Shepard to pour them all drinks before removing her, now charged, phone from her pocket. The human male sat silently as he watched the video showing on the small screen. His expression unreadable. Once it was over, the device was handed back to its owner and switched off. "So, Saren is just the beginning?"

"Yes Shepard. In, just over, three years time, the Reapers will invade the galaxy." Josephine looked sadly into the eyes of her new friend. John sat back in his chair as he thought over her words and the vid.

"What is Saren planning next and how can we stop what's coming?"

"The conduit that's located on Ilos will allow Saren to aid the Reapers return. We need to warn the council to evacuate the station, we need to save as many lives as we can." Shepard nodded slowly before speaking.

"Like hell they'd listen to me but its worth a try. Is it possible for you write everything down on a data pad for me. I know it will take you time but the journey to the Citadel will take a while."

"Sure thing. Some of the information you won't like but if we are to stop the Reapers, it's necessary." With that a data pad passed hands and the female and turian left the commander to his thoughts and drink. Returning to their small room. Josephine sat confidently on the bed and began to type.

 

\---

 

It had taken nearly six full hours to finish her task. Only stopping to take the odd break to answer Garrus' concerned questions. The turian had sat on the bed with her at first, trying to read what she was writing but after several sighs and huffed glares from the woman, he had given up.

Working on the Mako's suspension was helping to take his mind off things. Garrus had returned to his room several times to ask how Josey was getting on but was dismissed each time with a smile and a quick kiss. The tank was back to full working order by the time Josephine stepped off the elevator and had come to stand with him at his console. "Shepard's reading over the information now. I really hope he doesn't freak out. I'd hate to read that you're gona die, just to be rebuilt by Cerberus." Garrus' head snapped up to look at the woman.

"What? Shepard's going to die. And Cerberus...what the spirits?" Josey reached up and placed a soothing hand on his mandible, calming the flustered turian.

"Hopefully now that I'm here, all of our fates will change." Garrus dipped his head and touched his forehead to the woman's gently, purring in understanding.

"I hope you're right. Come on, I'm going to teach you hand to hand basics." The turian pulled a large blue training mat out into the centre of the cargo bay and set out bottles of water and a towel. "Go put on your leggings and a tank top. I'll be ready when you get back."

 

\---

 

Josephine felt self conscious as she circled around the mat with Garrus. Her slightly flabby arms on show and her thicker thighs and round bum always made her feel uncomfortable. She tried to remember the hits and movements that she had just been taught but the appearance of Tali was putting her off.

The quarian was sitting on a crate next to the requisitions officer as she watched the training session. Laughing occasionally when the human messed up and was hit by Garrus. Miss Zorah's amusement was cut short by Joker's voice over the comm, requesting her to report to the commander in the debriefing room. The young woman gave one last chuckle as the elevator door closed on the cargo bay.

"God, I hate that woman." Josey said angrily as she swung out her left hand, only to have it deflected by the turian's impressive reach. A funny story invaded her mind and she giggled as she tried to hit her boyfriend.

"What's so funny Ms. Clark?" Garrus asked with a smirk.

"Oh nothing, just recalling a conversation from my game. Something about a recon scout and her having flexibility." Vakarian stopped his swing short as a familiar scenario came to mind. "You know what I'm on about, don't you?"

"Emm, yes, I do. Do I honestly bring that up? Spirits...I'm embarrassed now." Josey giggled and hugged the turian.

"You're so adorable when you're flustered." Garrus feigned anger as he playfully pushed the woman away.

"I am a fearsome turian. I am not adorable...or cute, or anything other than predatory, manly and awesome." Vakarian stalked toward Josephine with a grin spreading his mandibles wide. The woman squealed and was chased around the room before she turned to land a heavy punch to his chest. "Oww, hey that's cheating."

"All is fair in love and war. Isn't that right Ash?" The older female smiled and nodded then continued with her work. Josey resumed her position on the mat and the training continued. Sweat poured from her face in no time but she felt happy and energetic enough to keep going. Only the grumble from her hungry stomach bringing the pair to stop.

 

\---

 

"Good job Josey. You're getting the hang of this quick. I'll make a soldier out of you yet!"

"Why thank you Officer Vakarian. It helps that my instructor is very handsome and sexy." The woman ran her hand down the turian's arm playfully as she stripped and entered the shower. Garrus watched as his, now naked, girlfriend washed herself. His plates aching to open and find his release. He kept himself restrained. _'I don't think either of us has the energy for that now!'_

After eating a scarce meal of military rations and watering it down with, well, water, the couple retreated to their quarters. "Is it time for the tie-breaker?"

"Spirits woman, I'm never going to live this down am I?" Garrus huffed as he removed his shirt. Exposing his muscular plated torso. Josephine made a show of unzipping her top and showing off her impressive cleavage.

"How about we test your reach...and my flexibility?" The turian shook his head as he watched Josey remove her leggings and underwear. His eyes grew wide in anticipation when she unclasped her bra. He was surprised when he had first realised his attraction to the human and even more so at his love of her breasts. The asari physique had never done anything for him but this, fleshy pink human had won his heart. He loved her curves and shapely bottom but most of all he loved her smile. _'That smile makes me ache, ever damn time'_

After several hours of energetic love making, the pair called it a tie. One that they would have to settle many times over.

 

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=re32xnyYP3A This is the link for the song that Josey is singing.

 

Reignite by Malukah is a hauntingly beautiful Mass effect tribute song.


	10. Powerful Happenings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to SochiTsuzuki for your help and support. I really do appreciate it. 
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter everyone.xx

The Normandy was making its way slowly toward the Citadel. Shepard was in no hurry to appear before the Council, given what he’d learned from Josephine’s data-pad. He knew fine well that the Council thought him delusional and refused to see the truth concerning Saren and Sovereign. John sure as hell wasn’t going to let them impound the ship. He paced around in his quarters, trying his best to come up with a convincing argument that would insure that the Council evacuated the station. Valern, Sparatus and Tevos were good at giving Shepard a headache, without even being near him. John eventually realised that no matter how well he prepared, it would all be in vain so went in search of coffee.

Nihlus came to join the commander at the mess hall table, a cup of turian coffee in his talons. Without saying a word, John slid the advisor’s data-pad across the table and the turian took it up. Shepard regarded the Spectre’s face as the male read over the information. Kryik’s mandibles twitched and drooped as he skimmed over the details. The turian was more than confident that what he was reading was true. Nihlus trusted the commander and Josey. After reading over the bulk of the data on the pad, the turian set it down and looked to his human friend. “What are we going to do, John? The Council are fools, they won’t help us.”

“I know, believe me. We have to try. Saren is indoctrinated and will be the death of far too many if we do nothing.” The turian nodded at his friend and sunk into his chair in thought. Both males sat in silence as they fell deep into thoughts. Garrus appeared through the door beneath the left hand staircase and came to sit with his ship mates. The original pair nodded in recognition and greeting at the new comer and returned to their musing. 

“Excuse me, Commander? I was wondering if I could ask you something about human customs?” John raised his head and smiled at the younger of the turians. “Nihlus, you could probably help me as well, if that’s alright with you?”

“What’s on your mind Vakarian?” John smirked at his fellow spectre as they waited for Garrus to reply.

“I was wondering how a human would… show that they wanted to spend their life with another?” The younger male dipped his head nervously as the human smiled and visibly relaxed. 

“Well normally by proposing marriage, that’s a good start.”

“Do it in the most romantic way possible, with the most perfect ring.” Nihlus surprised the others with his addition but agreed nonetheless. The males retreated to the commander’s room as they continued their discussion. Garrus felt more and more nervous as the conversation continued, worried that Josephine would reject him because of her past experience.

 

\---

 

Josey stood up straight in the middle of the blue training mat, dressed only in a black vest top and leggings. Kaidan was standing off to the side with his omni-tool open. He was trying his best to come up with a training plan for Josey. Once satisfied that what he’d devised was suitable, he sent the plan to the woman. Josey opened her message and read over the information. Alenko wanted her to start with laps of the cargo bay, then push ups and sit ups, finished off with weights and stretches.

The woman huffed as she looked at the Lieutenant, but knew it was for her own good. “Right, I’ll leave you to it but I’ll be keeping an eye on you through the camera feed. If it makes it easier, try putting music on through your aural implants.”

“Thanks Lieutenant Alenko. I’ll do that.” Kaidan nodded and entered the elevator to return to his station. Josephine shook out her arms and legs and hopped on the spot, mentally gearing herself up for exercising. She opened her omni-tool and selected a playlist at random. Garrus had shown her how to download music from the extranet, surprising her with music that she recognised. Proving that some things were the same in several universes. Josey smirked when she recognised the first song playing and began to slowly jog around the cargo bay. She didn’t care that Wrex, Ashley or the requisition officer were present. Josey lost herself to the music as she continued on with her workout. 

By the time the woman was finishing up her stretches, the cargo bay was empty. Josey hadn’t even noticed that everyone had left. Her face red and sweating, she entered the elevator and headed for a shower. Knowing that the Normandy would soon be docking on the Citadel, Josephine dressed herself in one of her new dresses, a more comfortable one than the one she had first worn to the station. No sooner had she pulled the dress down over her hips, was there a knock at her door. Allowing entry, she was surprised to see the gunnery chief standing in civilian clothes. Ashley had a wide smile on her face. “Come on Josey, we’re having a girly day. Hair, nails and cocktails. Come on.”

Without waiting for an answer, the older female dragged the advisor from her room and up the stairs to the CIC. Joker joined them as they waited for the airlocks pressurising cycle to end and the doors to open. The three humans exited the ship and were, after a slow elevator ride, soon standing waiting for a cab. Jeff smiled a knowing smile and left the women to their day. Ashley programmed the skycab to take them to the nearest hair salon.

Josephine sat down tentatively in the hairdressers chair, trying to think of the last time she had had her hair done properly. Ash noticed the younger woman’s nervous look. “Relax Josey. We’ve all had a stressful couple of weeks. Time to chill out and be pampered!” 

The advisor nodded and sat back as the stylist approached. Josephine had always thought that salarians were all scientists but was pleasantly surprised to see a female of the species working in the human salon. Most other species were fascinated by hair, given that humans were the only ones to have it. The woman looked around shyly as she thought of what style or colour she would like. Naturally, Josey’s hair was light brown but had come to like her coloured black hair, that had grown to just below her shoulders. After confirming with the salarian that the colour she had in mind was available, Josephine relaxed into the chair. Ashley was only getting her hair washed and blow dried so sat reading a magazine on the available data-pads, while she waited for Josey to be ready.

A large slice of the woman’s hair had been bleached and had had a blue dye put on it. Her roots had been touched up with black and she was currently having it dried after her hair had been washed thoroughly. A turian female, who was having her talons blunted and manicured by the nail technician, scowled at Josey. The human could feel her cheeks turning red as she remembered that turian’s had a heightened sense of smell. The female turian could no doubt smell Garrus all over her. It also didn’t help that Vakarian blue had been Josey’s colour of choice. It wasn’t a recognised hair colour but the salarian had done her best to match the blue requested.

The hair stylist had done an amazing job with the human’s hair, it had been put up in an elegant style, clearly showing off the new colour. Soon both women were relaxing at Flux looking beautiful with their hair done and nails manicured, cocktails in hand. The only downside was a familiar female making a fool of herself at the bar. Tali clearly had a couple of drinks lead on the human’s and was currently swaying on her bar stool, trying to chat up a male turian. The male was trying his best to ignore the young quarian but her persistent touching of his arm was beginning to annoy him. “Look lady, I told you already, leave me alone.”

“Oh… don’t be like… that. I know… you want me.” Tali’s speech was slurred and broken with hiccups. The turian turned in his place, motioning to the club’s security. Two muscular human males approached and forcible extracted the suited woman from her stool, walking her to the exit. Both Ash and Josephine downed their glasses and ran after the trio. After apologising to the security team, the women dragged, well carried, Tali to the closest clinic for a detox program. Upon entering the clinic, Josey immediately recognised the doctor, Chloe Michel. Oh how she despised the French woman. The young quarian grumbled and fought as she was lifted up to lie on a bed. Miss Zorah cursed and spat about Garrus, causing the doctor to raise her head from her console to comment.

“What was that about Garrus? Are you the crew from the Normandy?” A smile spread over Dr. Michel’s face as she regarded those of the female’s now in her clinic. “You are. How marvelous. Could you perhaps give Garrus a message for me?”

Josey rolled her eyes in knowing the French woman’s obsession with her boyfriend. “Depends what kind of message. You do know he’s not available, right?”

Tali scoffed behind her helmet and laughed sarcastically. “Bosh’tet.” 

Chloe’s face fell at the revelation, her favourite turian was taken. “Who is he in a relationship with?”

“That would be me!” Josey raised her hand up and both the quarian and the human doctor sneered at her.

“How is this possible? Why would someone so… caring as Garrus, fall for you?” The doctor’s comment only bringing more laughter from Tali, making her hiccups worse as the cleansing program worked through her suit.

“Oh, please. Like you ever had a shot Chloe. He was mine but this… bosh’tet, stole him from me.” The quarian tried lifting her helmeted head but was defeated by her headache.

“You? Why would he choose you. I saw him first.” Dr. Michel crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on one leg, pouting childishly. Ashley stood back, leaning on the clinics wall, as she watched the three women fighting over the turian. She was glad that her relationship with the commander was simple. Finally after the argument had raged on for nearly half and hour, Ash put her fingers in her mouth and blew loudly. The whistle stopping all other sounds. 

“Enough of this shit. Garrus is with Josey, end of. Tali get up and report back to the ship. Advisor Clark, you to. Dr. Michel, here’s some credits for Tali’s treatment.” The quarian quietly removed herself from the med bed and headed to the exit, with an embarrassed Josey and angry gunnery chief in tow.

 

\---

 

Commander Shepard and Nihlus stood before the Council as the trio thought over what had been said to them. John crossed his arms and tapped his foot with impatience. The salarian, asari and turian councillors spoke in hushed voices then turned back to face the two spectres. Still looking between themselves, Valern and Tevos shook their heads. Sparatus was the only one to speak. “I’m sorry Commander, from what you’ve told us, we simply can’t believe this on a simple hunch.”

John knew of several damning facts that he could throw in their faces but without causing further investigations, he had to remain quiet. So he stood there as Sparatus continued on with his explanation of why the Council would not help. Nihlus stood casually to the human’s side and John wondered if it was a species thing, that if all turian’s looked smug. Shepard looked to his friend but Kryik was looking ahead at the councillors. “Thank you for listening to us, councillors. I’m sorry that we couldn’t convince you to relocate so Commander Shepard and I will be on our way.” Nihlus dipped his head and turned to walk down the steps with John trailing behind.

“Assholes. I’m half tempted not to save the Destiny Ascension come the time. Oh I so wanted to throw everything we know in their faces!” Shepard snickered to himself as the two spectres entered the elevator. Kryik nodded in understanding but remained silent. The turian was musing over what Vakarian had planned, soon thinking of a certain doctor. Opening his omni-tool, Kryik sent a message to Arteria Shakria, the doctor from Hueta. He had invited her for dinner and was pleased at her quick reply, saying she would love to. The slow descent in the elevator was over and John put Garrus’ plan in motion.

 

\---

 

Garrus stood in front of the jewelry store, looking at the display in the window. The human shop owner waved the apprehensive turian inside. Vakarian entered and soon became overwhelmed by the many styles and rings on offer. “How may I be of service sir? Looking for something in particular?”

“I’m… looking for an engagement ring for my human girlfriend.” Garrus was glad that most humans couldn’t understand turian sub harmonics, as he trilled anxiously.

“We have many styles and metals available. Plus a wide range of gems and jewels. Do you have any preferences?” The male behind the counter took several trays from different display cabinets and sat them in front of the nervous turian. 

“Well she likes white gold and topiz, topits?”

“Topaz. We have several variations of topaz, from mystic to twilight. Here… these are the ones we have in stock on white gold bands.” The shop clerk moved a tray to the side and brought forward the topaz selection. Garrus immediately spotted the perfect gem and gave the jeweler the measurements that he had gotten while Josey slept. He had researched some human customs but with the commanders help, he was prepared. Vakarian waited in the shop as the ring was adjusted. Wandering around the display cases and cabinets, the turian found several other perfect jewelry items that he wanted to buy but decided that the ring was enough for now. He would wait to buy Josephine the matching necklace and earrings for when they got married. Garrus paid for the ring and tucked the small velvet box into the pocket of his tunic. 

Garrus was not someone who normally got nervous but the plates on his back and the few on his chest, quivered as he shook from nerves. Waiting patiently for Josephine to appear, the turian looked out over the garden that represented Palaven. Bright flowers of orange and purple were in full bloom and the silver bark on the trees shone in the artificial light. The perfect spot, thought Garrus as he regarded the flowing water of the stream. 

 

\---

 

Shepard had made sure that Ashley kept Josephine out of the way while Garrus had been shopping and had now persuaded the younger woman to go for a walk. He had sent her the details of a Presidium garden that he thought she might like, knowing full well who was waiting for her. Adding a small detail that she should dress in something fancy. 

Josey opened her omni-tool and smiled at the commander’s message. A walk sounded perfect after her disastrous finish to the morning. Checking that her hair, makeup and nails were still looking alright, the woman pulled off her original dress and replaced it with her cream and Vakarian blue one. Her whole outfit matched, a first for her. The blue in her hair and on her nails, complementing the dress well. Walking through the busy academy at the bottom of the long elevator ride, drew several glances Josephine’s way and she blushed. Even though she had only been training with Garrus for a short time she could already feel her clothing feeling more loose. The woman sat down comfortably in the skycab and programmed it to take her to the destination that Shepard had recommended.

The vehicle drifted slowly to a stop and the door swung open. Lifting the skirt of her dress so as not to trip, Josey stepped out. She had never been alone on the Citadel before so was feeling a bit scared. That feeling soon faded as she looked at the garden in shock. The brilliant colours of the alien plants and the amazing scents that they emitted, had her lost in thought. Making her way slowly along the gravel path, examining each flower with care, she came to stand at the railing overlooking the impressive central lake of the Presidium ring. A small cough from behind her had her turning around in fright. “What the hell Garrus? You scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here?”

The turian stood in place as he wrung his hands nervously. “This is the Palaven garden. Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful, but what are you doing he…” Josey was unable to continue speaking as Garrus slowly dropped to one knee and held out a small square object. Her eyes went glassy with tears as she stood with her mouth agape.

“Josephine Clark, would you do me the honour… of becoming my wife?” Small tears of happiness slipped from her eyes to make wet tracks down her cheeks. Nodding slowly she eventually found the words to reply.

“Yes, yes. A million times yes.” The woman threw her arms around the relieved turian’s neck, almost tipping him backwards. Garrus caught his balance as he embraced his fiance. He trilled in happiness and love.

“I love you Josey, with all that I am and all that I have.”

“I love you to. Holy hell… I can’t believe this is happening.” Releasing her grip on Garrus’ neck, the woman took a step back, allowing the turian to take hold of her left hand. The ring was lifted from the silk and placed on her ring finger. It fit perfectly on her small digit. Josephine regarded the gem with wonder, she had always loved topaz and was amazed that Garrus had found one matching his clan markings colour. The couple shared a passionate kiss after the turian stood up and were met by cheers and applause as the Normandy’s crew came out from their hiding places. “You had everything planned you bugger!”

Rubbing his upper arm from the playful slap he had received, Garrus smiled wide and nodded. The crew enveloped them, hugging and shaking hands with the now engaged pair. “Congratulation to you both. I’m sorry but I must pass on the celebration, I have a dinner date with Arteria.”

“Thank you Nihlus. Have fun.” Josey smiled as the turian kissed her hand and left the crowd. The celebration soon made it’s way back onboard the ship. Drinks and laughter filled them all. All but the quarian shared in the couple’s engagement as she was sulking down in engineering. The commander left shortly into the celebration to meet with Captain Anderson, knowing full well what the older male was going to suggest now that the Normandy was locked in the dock.

 

\---

 

John Shepard came running along the dock and slid to a stop in the airlock. As soon as the inner doors opened, he came to stand behind his pilot. His fellow spectre had returned not ten minutes before him and was occupying the co-pilot’s chair. The commander had called ahead to make sure that Joker was ready for his return. All three men looked at the orange interface of the ship’s control, waiting for the green light to depart. True to his word, David Anderson, made short work of hacking the ambassador’s terminal, releasing the Normandy’s lockdown. Jeff was quick to remove the docking clamps and to maneuver the frigate away from the dock. Engaging the FTL drive, speeding them toward the relay and on their way to Ilos. The journey would take nearly 16 hours but Shepard had plans to make and people to speak with. “So I guess we’re fugitives now, eh Commander?”

“Well those assholes will soon be eating their words once Sovereign turns up. Get Hackett on the comm, I’ll be in the debriefing room.”

“Sure thing Shepard. Establishing a connection now.” John descended the stairs and smiled at the faces of his crew around the central command console, Navigator Pressley saluting as he passed. 

Shepard stood in front of the senior admiral’s hologram and detailed what was needed as he asked for the fifth fleets assistance. Steven Hackett had not always seen eye to eye with the first human spectre but they were of the same opinion that Saren was a real threat and that the Council was run by imbeciles. The admiral agreed to follow the Normandy’s lead to provide firing support to the Citadel’s defence team. Once all the details had been ironed out, John saluted the admiral and closed the connection. “Joker, please have Gunnery Chief Williams meet me in my quarters.”

Shepard held his head high and his walk confident as he passed the central console to make his way downstairs. Although he knew his leadership skills were second to none, John still felt anxious for the upcoming battle. Ash was just exiting the elevator as Shepard stepped off the last step, smiling at one another. They headed straight for the commander’s private room without glancing at the crew around the mess table.

The engagement party was still in full swing. The happy couple sat at the head of the table, Josey in Garrus’ lap. After an hour the party died down and they crew either returned to their posts or went to lay down. Thank goodness for detox pills and hangover tablets. 

 

\---

 

Garrus and Josephine were among those who had retreated to their rooms. The turian stood behind his fiance as he lifted the long dress up and over her head, laying it down gently over the desk chair. Stepping forward so that his chest was flush with her back, he leaned his head on her shoulder. His long tongue flicked out from between his mouth plates to make small licks at her neck. Josey’s skin immediately reacted as she shivered and leaned back into the warmth of the turian. Running kisses from the woman’s ear down her back and spine, Garrus came to kneel on the floor. Carefully he removed his gloves, exposing his blunt but still deadly talons. the turian slipped his fingers into the hem of Josey’s underwear. A small tearing sound could be heard as he easily ripped the flimsy garment off. Josey shivered as she stood naked in only her bra.

Garrus pulled the woman back so that he could feather kisses along the outside of her thighs and bottom. The tickling sensation causing the woman to giggle. She soon fell silent as she was slowly turned around, exposing her naked sex to her fiance. Josephine struggled to remove her bra as the turian peppered her stomach and thighs with small licks and kisses. Her nipples hard and sensitive from Vakarian’s touch.

“Garrus… I… I want to get your markings.” The turian stopped his exploration of his love’s body to look her straight in the eye. His mouth wide in a smile and his eyes full of happiness.

“You sure?” Josey nodded and smiled. “That would make me the happiest turian alive. We’ll get it done once we’re married, deal?” 

“Deal. Emm, weren’t you doing something?” A cheeky grin graced the woman’s face as Garrus continued with his kissing.

 

\---

 

Four hours out from Ilos, Garrus was at his terminal in the cargo bay, inputting commands for the target range. Josephine was stood next to Ashley at her bench, inspecting the range of pistols for practice shooting. Both women looked rather far away and dishevelled after their separate encounters. A deep chuckle from the room’s resident krogan had them snapping awake and they were alert in no time. Josey blushed as she caught Wrex’s wide grin, knowing full well that he could smell Garrus on her. She had showered thoroughly and was clean all over but the turian’s scent was still apparent to those with sensitive noses. Vakarian enjoyed the scent so never bothered to avoid it.

Picking up one of the smaller but heavier pistols, Josephine approached the line that indicated the range distance. Loading the practice rounds and flicking off the safety, Josey lifted the weapon and sighted down it’s barrel. One, two, three shots were fired, each hitting the target paper in the head or heart. The woman’s gun skills had greatly improved in such a short time and Garrus stood proudly as he reviewed the console readings. Putting it back on to safety, Josey placed the gun back on the bench and watched as Ashley approached the line. 5 perfect shots were fired by the gunnery chief. “Good job you two. Josey, how about practicing your overload and combat drone.”

“Sure, do you have something I can fire at?” Garrus produced a broken armour chest piece and applied a strong shield to it. Setting it down on the floor as the woman typed quick commands on her tool. The turian had barely stood to the side when the armour’s shield erupted into a shower of sparks. “Woah, sorry. Didn’t realise it would do it that fast.”

“Fast is good. When you’re in the middle of a fire fight, delays can cost lives…. Okay that was more dramatic than it needed to be, but you get what I mean.” Garrus reset the shield and made sure to stand clear before another advanced overload struck it. The blue shield fizzled and burst.

“I’m definitely getting the hang of this. Right, now drone.” A ball of blue light and energy materialised in the cargo bay and buzzed around the room. Bleeping and beeping as it moved to and fro. This time, Josephine had to deactivate it herself, confirming that she was improving.

The next few hours were spent using the pistols and practicing tech skills. Ashley had tried to get Josey to use an assault rifle but the recoil had bruised the inexperienced woman’s shoulder. Garrus and Ash had also gone toe to talon in the ring as they displayed proper hand to hand techniques to Josephine, who had started taking notes on a data-pad. Wrex too, had wanted to join in but the turian was reluctant, given the krogan’s biotic power. Josey was definitely not ready for that yet. 

“Ground team to the comm room. Advisor Clark to the comm room.” Came the pilot’s voice over the cargo bays speakers.

 

\---

 

“Thanks to what Advisor Clark has told me, I have been able to prepare better. Saren wants to use the conduit on Ilos to gain access to the Citadel, allowing Sovereign to take control and bring about the return of the Reapers. Myself and Nihlus tried our best to convince the council to do something but as usual, they are ignoring us. We’re on our own here but I have managed to gain the support of Hackett.” A murmur of whispering broke up the commander’s speech but soon all was quiet when Shepard lifted his hand.

“Nihlus, Liara and Garrus, you’ll be coming with me groundside in the Mako. Clark, you’ll be with Joker in the cockpit and on hand should we need your help. Everyone else, prepare yourself as best you can by optimising our guns and power output, we’re gona need it. Dismissed.” The crew dispersed with practiced efficiency and went about their work. Those needing to adorn armour, headed for the cargo bay, Tali back to engineering to relay the orders, Josey to the cockpit and the others to their stations.

 

\---

 

“We’re coming in hot Commander. Drop in 5… Now.” Josephine watched from the cockpit’s camera feed as the heavy vehicle fell from the open bay door to land on the lost prothean planet. The landing zone had been tight but both Joker and Shepard had done an excellent job of depositing the Mako on the grass. Saren clearly hadn’t expected the Normandy’s arrival so soon as he scrambled to close the ancient door. Advisor Clark’s voice came over the comm, informing the ground team to head south to look for an elevator leading down.

It didn’t take long for the crew to reappear above ground after having dispatched the geth and opening the door. The tank rumbled forward through the corridors of the secret prothean base, firing at the geth and rocket drones in their way. The conversation with Vigil was as lengthy and as informative as Josey remembered but she urged the team to hurry as Saren would no doubt be nearing the conduit. Shepard quickly finished with Vigil after gaining the necessary files that would grant temporary control of the Citadel. The prothean VI did give them one shred of hope, saying that Saren had not yet reached the device. John ushered the team back on board the vehicle and they continued along, through the large hallways of the bunker. The walls containing the cryo-pods of the last protheans, now deceased. 

 

\---

 

Joker maneuvered the advanced warship towards the relay as soon as they had witnessed the Mako being catapulted through space, that being their cue to leave. Communicating with Hackett saw the Alliance Fifth Fleet and the Normandy exiting the Widow relay at the same time, right behind Sovereign and Saren’s geth followers. The enormous Reaper sped towards the Citadel as the arms of the wards closed around it. Saren had reached the Council Tower and had activated the signal. Josey gripped the arms of her seat painfully as she and the remaining ship’s crew waited for several long minutes before the arms parted again. The fighting was intense as the turian, asari and human fleets engaged the enemy.

“Shepard, do you read? Commander Shepard, are you there?” The woman tried frantically to get through to her friend and was finally successful. “It’s good to hear your voice. Save the Ascension. Be careful when fighting Repo-Saren, he’s a bastard to kill. Good Luck. Tell Garrus I love him.”

“You’d better strap in everyone, this is going to get bumpy!” Joker informed the Normandy’s crew and Josey set about buckling her harness. She was secretly glad that she had asked Dr. Chakwas for tablets to combat motion sickness before today. The frigate swung hard left, then right, then barrel rolled to deal the final blow to Sovereign. Josephine swayed around violently in her safety harness and was glad when the ship leveled out. The remains of the reaper drifting apart to smash into the still opening ward arms. The woman looked on in horror as the tower’s large window was penetrated although she knew everyone would be fine.

The remaining geth forces were made short work of and it wasn’t long before the Citadel was back in it’s correct position. The Destiny Ascension flew forward slowly to a stop, allowing several small shuttles to exit it. One containing the council members. 

“You are so the best pilot, ever, Joker.” After removing her seat belts she came to hug the pilot. Remembering to be careful when embracing him.

“I know, I know. Let’s head down to the dock. I want to see the Council’s face after all this.” 

 

\---

 

Garrus, Nihlus and Liara were bruised and bloody when Joker, aided by Josey, arrived at the foot of the council tower. The human female cautiously took her fiance’s hand and stood silently as the commander conversed with Sparatus, Valern and Tevos. Surprisingly to all but Josephine, John recommended Donnel Udina for the position of the first human councillor. Shepard and Josey knew it wasn’t the best idea but to keep time flowing in the right direction, it had to be done. Udina was an ass and a traitor after all, even if he didn’t know it yet. This battle was over but it was just the beginning. 

Shepard stolled confidently away from the council members and smiled at his waiting crew. John stopped in front of his advisor and shook her hand.

“Thanks for everything Josey. I know this is all far from over but I’m glad we picked you up. Now, how about some shore leave?” Cheers greeted the commander’s suggestion as the crew visibly relaxed and made their way back to the Normandy to remove their armour and to have any injuries checked.

Although the Presidium had been littered with pieces of reaper and one of the ward arms was all but destroyed, the Normandy’s crew were still welcomed and thanked as they entered Flux nightclub. The drinks flowed freely and the Citadel’s inhabitants celebrated with the famed ship’s crew. Josephine relaxed at Garrus’ side as he hugged her warmly. “So, when should we set the date?”

“As soon as humanly… or turianly, possible. I like the sound of being called Josephine Vakarian!” The woman smiled fondly into the eyes of her unbelievable real fiance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... do we like it?!!!


	11. What Will Be, Will Be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to DarkAngelDisuke and the guest who left Kudos.
> 
> Also to DarkAngelDisuke and SochiTsuzuki for your comment. It is always appreciated to know that someone likes my little tale!
> 
> Check out SochiTsuzuki for both of her amazing Shakarian fics. Awesome work as always Ghroo! xx

The bright artificial light of the Presidium slowly crept into the bedroom. The blinds not doing a very good job of blocking the light. The white clan markings on reddish brown plates, shone as a beam of light hit Spectre Kryik. Nihlus stirred and slow woke up, his head now fully healed. He raised his hand to rub it over his fringe and face, forgetting momentarily that he was scarred.

For a turian, a cracked or damaged fringe could spell a lonely and segregated future but for Nihlus, he had already found love. Doctor Arteria Shakria yawned wide and rolled on her side to look the handsome turian in the face. "Good morning. What's wrong?"

"Morning Arteria. It's nothing, just thinking that my devilishly good looks are now diminished." Kryik couldn't help but joke, it was his way of coping and it had served him well over the years. A thoughtful look came over his bed mates face.

"Nihlus, to me you are perfect. Stop worrying." Lustful eyes met Kryik's green stare as Shakria lifted her hand to stroke the male's head. "In my opinion, you're even sexier with the scars."

"Is that so? Mind showing me exactly how sexy?" Kryik turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow, looking down into the lilac eyes of the woman lying between his sheets. A wide toothy grin spread the woman's mandibles wide as she ran her talons down Nihlus' chest.

"I would love to, but I need to go to work. Plus, aren't you helping... what's his name, out today?" Arteria's hand snapped back from the male's body as she shifted on the bed to stand.

"Garrus, yes. I'm his best man so it's my job to assist with the wedding preparations. Will you be free this evening my dear?" Nihlus was almost fully dressed by the time the woman had even pulled her leggings on.

"Assuming that there are no emergencies, I'll be finished at 7. I'll be waiting right here at 7.30 if you want to join me?" A playful grin appeared on Arteria's face as she strapped up her spurs. Nihlus gave his reply by touching foreheads with the woman. With a smile, the spectre left and headed for Vakarian's apartment.

 

\---

 

The skycab slowed and settled to the ground in front of Garrus' apartment building. Nihlus stepped out and looked around thoughtfully. Being brought up on a colony had been good for him. Turians didn't like the cold as Palaven was a very hot planet for most but the colony planet that the spectre grew up on, was cooler than more turians could stand.

Kryik made his way to the door and waved to the security camera, the salarian guard knowing that he was expected. The door pinged and whooshed open. Nihlus entered the elevator and pressed the button for Garrus' floor. The lift slowed to a stop and soon the spectre was stood at the door, waiting for admittance. Vakarian answered the door and stood with a bright smile in the kitchen when Nihlus entered.

"Morning Kryik. How are things with you and Arteria? Want some kava?"

"Please. Thing with us are going great. I thought my fringe would put her off, but she actually likes it." Nihlus took the steaming mug offered and sipped at the hot liquid.

"Like your ego needed anymore inflating! I'm happy for you. Now, I have not idea where to start with the whole wedding planning thing." Garrus had several data-pads switched on and sprawled over the kitchen counter. Each had a different wedding related article on it.

"Shouldn't we wait for Josephine?" The mug in the spectre's hand now half full. The small energy boost working its way through the older turian's tired limbs.

"She'll be out soon. Josey's showering." A mischievous grin, evident on Garrus' face as he regarded his friend. Nihlus nodded in understanding, chuckling quietly. The two males spoke about everything and nothing as they waited for the woman to appear. Josephine walked into the living room sleepily and sat herself on the couch. Her hair still damp from the shower. She wore her old faded jeans and her gifted hoodie.

Garrus smiled lovingly at the tired woman as he handed her a hot cup of strong tea. Josey had never liked coffee and she wasn't about to start now. The woman accepted the mug gratefully and she sipped the liquid. "Thanks honey. Oww, my legs are aching. You really need to slow down sometimes!"

Josephine clearly didn't know that Nihlus was in the kitchen so her face turned bright red as the turian stepped through the door. The mug was quickly deposited on the table and her face was hidden by a nearby cushion. "Kill me now!" was all that was heard from behind the fabric.

"Good morning to you Josephine. Don't be shy, my evening went very much the same way." More mumbled words were heard before the cushion was removed. Kryik smiled and sat down on the sofa next to Josey. "How are you settling in? Looks like you've really acclimatised to everything."

"Yeh, I'm getting there. Everyone's been so nice and welcoming. I've never felt more at home anywhere. And since I've met the real Garrus, not just my obscure obsession with the game, well, things just seem to have fallen in place. I'm just sorry about what is to come." Josey's green eyes looked to the floor in sadness.

"We all know that Josephine. At least with you here, we have a better chance against the Reapers." The spectre patted the young woman's shoulder in comfort and she relaxed. Never before had Josephine felt so happy and so scared at the same time. Playing a game, defeating the Reapers on a screen, was certainly a lot different to living it for real. The battle had barely begun but there was still so much to be done. "So, wedding plans?"

Josey's face went bright with a wide smile as she jumped off the couch and ran to the kitchen. Coming back into the living room moments later carrying the stack of data-pads. The devices were divided between the three as they discussed the ceremony. Both Garrus and Josephine wanted a mixture of turian and human customs and now it was only a matter of finalising the details. One thing they both agreed on was the clan markings. Turians applied the designs using an acidic dye that was similar to human tattoos, so duplicating the process for the woman would be easy.

After an hour, all three of their omni-tools lit up with an incoming message. They had all been asked to attend a meeting with Commander Shepard. They all knew what it would be about. After changing into a more appropriate outfit, Josey along with the two turian's, left the apartment.

 

\---

 

John didn't have a place of his own on the Citadel so Captain Anderson had loaned him the use of his apartment for the day. The older Alliance man had heard from Shepard about the coming events and trusted his source. David had never doubted the hero of the Skyllian Blitz and he wasn't about to start. Anderson made himself scarce for the day.

Shepard waited for his team to arrive as he sat looking at the artificial fire in the large living area of the impressive apartment. Thoughts moving through his mind. He was sure of his plan of action but wasn't sure how the crew would take it. His advisor's data-pad in his hand. The front door pinged before the VI automatically let the visitors enter. It wasn't long before the crew were assembled on the sofas and chairs in the room.

Shepard looked over the faces of the people sat before him. Pride filling his heavy heart. "First of all, I would like to thank you all for coming at such short notice. Secondly, and this may be hand to take, the Reapers are coming. I know we all kind of knew that but... with Josey's help, we know for definite. We have just over three years to prepare. For two years of that I will be... dead."

Stunned sounds and looks erupted from all. Ashley's face fell harder than most given her relationship and love for John. She wished she had been told separately from the others and soon her shock turned to anger. "What the hell, Shepard? You're dying? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ashley I'm sorry. I'm perfectly healthy but in 2 weeks time, the Normandy and many of her crew, including me, will be destroyed by the Collectors. I know what you're thinking. That why I would let myself just die, but there is good reasons. Cerberus will rebuild and revive me. The Normandy will be built anew, bigger and better. Both of these things are vital if we hope to defeat the Reapers."

"Bullshit. Cerberus are terrorists Shepard. Those are shitty reasons for dying. We can do this without those bastards help." Williams paced the area near the large windows as she spoke. Her fists clenching and loosening in hurt and anger.

"I'm sorry Ash. I've thought this through several times and I know it's for the best. I am confident about what Josey has told me and have faith that I will return. Stronger and more handsome than ever! Now to the gritty parts. I have tasked you all with important missions for while I'm gone. Each one of you preparing and organising in my stead." John transferred the data from his wrist to the large screen in the other area and motioned for his team to follow him, going over the plan in great detail with them all. Making sure they all understood their parts to play in the nearing future.

The faces of the crew slowly turned from anger to determination as their individual tasks were set out and detailed. Ashley remained angry, still not understanding why Shepard had to die. Everyone took notes on their omni-tools, needing the data for the days to come. Liara sat quietly in thought on one of the bar stools as she regarded the scrolling information on her arm. Her task being the most important and dangerous.

 

\---

 

Four days had passed since the commander's meeting and the tension of the crew was still evident. Josephine sat sadly in front of the large mirror of the dressing table of her hotel room. Today she was marrying Garrus. Josey had insisted on the human tradition of the groom not seeing the bride so Garrus had paid for a large suit at a fancy hotel for her and her bridesmaids. Liara and Ashley.

The door to the large bedroom swooshed open and thee asari bounced in wearing her dress. Ash soon followed in her own, both women matching. A flute of champagne was passed to the nervous bride and she smiled in thanks. "You'd better not be thinking that anything is going to overshadow this day for you Josey?"

"I was Ash but I know you will all make it special. A happy day before all that crap to follow." Josephine turned to look into the mirror again as she checked over her hair and makeup. Liara had done an amazing job styling the human's long hair, the Vakarian blue streak showing through. Ash had insisted on doing the bride's makeup and now Josey looked beautiful. The bride had still to put on her wedding dress. It was not a white gown or ivory, as Josephine felt it hypocritical to wear, so a lovely long burgundy dress had been chosen. Garrus would be wearing a turian formal suit of black with a burgundy trim. A flower of the same colour would be used as a button hole.

"Josephine? I was wondering if you would allow me to enter your mind? I would like to share with you some knowledge that I have observed in my time aboard the Normandy." The younger human woman was unsure why the asari simply couldn't say what she had to but nodded nonetheless. Liara's eyes went black and Josey's head went blank. Calming and loving images and feelings entered her mind and she slowly understood what Liara was saying. The asari was showing her that, no matter what was to come, Garrus would be there for her, always. Her mind was returned to her and the asari stepped back.

"Thank you Liara. I... I, just want everything to go right for once. My old life was a mess but being here with you all, with Garrus, I know this is where I'm meant to be." Tears filled Josey's eyes as she regarded the two women smiling at her. Nodding her head, Josephine wiped the tears away carefully and stood up with purpose. "Let's get this dress on!"

The gown was put on the happily nervous woman then both bridesmaids stepped back. "You look gorgeous. Garrus won't be able to keep his hands, well talons, off you!" Ashley wore a wide smile as she spoke. The gunnery chief exited the room briefly only to return carrying a small gift bag. Josey accepted the bag and slowly untied the blue ribbon. Two small boxes were inside. The first containing earrings and the second, a necklace. Both items matching her engagement ring.

"A gift from your so-to-be husband. He asked that you wear them today." Liara helped the bride on with the necklace then the earrings were put on. Josephine was finally ready, and just in time as the door to the suite pinged, letting them know that their driver had arrived.

 

\---

 

Garrus stood nervously talking with his family as they waited for the ceremony to start. He hadn't always seen eye to eye with his father but today Vakarian senior looked proudly at his son. Brutus had always steered his son down a certain path but was happy to see Garrus making a life for himself, even if it was with a human. Lentia and Solana, Garrus' mother and sister, beamed with happiness as they spoke with their son and brother.

The small hall that the ceremony was to take place in was filled with the voices and bodies of the Normandy's crew, along with Nihlus and Arteria, Captain Anderson and a couple of Garrus' former work colleagues. Soft music began playing over the rooms speaker system and everyone fell silent, sitting themselves down. Garrus and Nihlus stood alone at the front with the turian and human officiates.

The traditional wedding march started to play and Garrus shifted nervously, trying his best not to turn around. Josey had tried to include as many human traditions as she could, one being that the groom had to wait until the bride was at the altar.

Josephine took in a deep breath as she held onto Shepard's arm. He was giving her away, him being the closest thing to family in this new universe for her. "Just breath, it'll be fine Josey."

Ashley and Liara made their way to the front first, to take their places as bridesmaids. Everyone in the room turned in their seats as Josephine and the commander walked slowly forward. Gasps and complimenting comments followed the bride as she made her way forward. Her tears welled up as she regarded the back of Garrus, her heart filled with love and happiness.

John let go of her arm and kissed her cheek before sitting down in the front row. The crowd giggled as Nihlus nudged the groom to turn around. The younger turian looked to his fiancée with eyes full of love. "You look beautiful Josey."

"So do you. Handsome I mean. You look beautifully handsome." Butterflies swirled and swam in the woman's stomach as she and Garrus stood facing the registrars. The ceremony didn't take long and soon Garrus and Josephine were married. The legal documents signed and filed. The small room filled with applause and cheers of congratulations for the newly married couple.

The guests filed out and into the adjoining room, that was holding tables and the bar for the reception. Garrus' parents approached the couple and Josey felt nervous. It was unusual to have not met your fiancés family before the wedding. A gentle squeeze of her hand from Garrus, calmed her. "Welcome to the family Josephine."

"Thank you Mr Vakarian. It's a pleasure to finally meet you all." The woman held out her hand, unsure if the older turian understood the gesture but he accepted and the pair shook hands.

"You're family dear, Brutus is fine. This is my wife Lentia and our daughter Solana." The two female turians stepped forward and greeted the human woman. Lentia surprised Josey by pulling her in for a warm hug. Solana did the same. Once the greetings were out of the way, everyone sat down to dinner. The evening was full of happy people, sharing happy stories and happy laughter. All things outside the room, forgotten.

 

\---

 

It was nearing midnight before Garrus and Josephine walked through the door to the hotel suite. Both feeling thoroughly happy and content. The woman disappeared quickly into the bathroom and returned shortly, having removed her dress.

Josey stood in the doorway to the bedroom, leaning against the frame. She wore only a tight corset, stockings and her high heels. "Now Mr Vakarian, there is one more human tradition that I'd like to do."

Garrus grinned wide as he watched his wife enter the room. There wasn’t many human traditions that he was aware of but this one, he did. Shepard had told him about it as the commander had staggered from the reception hall. “I like the way you think Mrs. Vakarian.”

Garrus came to stand in front of his wife, admiring her milky white skin beneath the blue lacy underwear. A gentle talon ran down the woman’s arm and she shivered with anticipation. “Mmm… say that again.”

“Mrs Vakarian?” With Josey’s nod, the turian leant down and pressed his cheek to hers, speaking into her ear with the sexiest voice he could, emphasising what he was saying with his subharmonics. “Mrs… Vakarian.”

“Oh god… yes. I think you made me orgasm with your voice!” Josephine giggled then pulled her husband in for a passionate kiss. Garrus slowly untied the complicated corset, taking special care around the woman’s waist as it had been cinched in to make it smaller. Him growing harder in his trousers with every inch that he lowered his hands. Josey gasped and moaned with every touch from the turian, loving the sound of her new name on his tongue. Once fully naked, Josephine turned to face Garrus, lust and love evident in her eyes. “Make love to me as my husband… I want you right here, right now.”

Not one to disobey a command, Garrus nodded and pulled his wife to the floor, stripping himself off with quick efficiency. His manhood now fully hard from undressing his wife, Vakarian positioned himself at her wet sex. His head was pulled down and he was rolled on his back, his fringe cushioned with his discarded clothing. “You’ve been paying attention during our training lessons.”

“Don’t sound so surprised. I’m a quick learner. Now shut up!” Josey drove her hips down roughly onto Garrus and he slipped easily inside her. Both moaning, or growling in Garrus’ case, at the sudden pleasurable sensation. The woman rocked forward and back, speeding up her pace until she reached her climax, her husband not far behind. Tired but content, Josey removed herself from on top of the turian and laid down on the hard floor beside him. Small kisses feathering up the turians arms to his mandibles. “I always meant to ask, have you been with a human before?”

“Nope, never. The first time I met you, I had a strange feeling that you were the one. So I, did some research into human relations. Don’t know why, but I guess it paid off.” Garrus’ mandibles spread wide in a grin as he regarded the woman by his side.

“Uh huh. Well my dear husband, I’m nackered. Care to join me on the bed?”

“Of course, beautiful wife. Emm, Josey… have I told you I love you today?” The woman smiled but shook her head. “In that case, I love you. And always will.”

 

\---

 

The next day dawned too quickly for Commander Shepard as it was the day he was to ship out again on the Normandy. To search the Terminus systems for any remaining geth forces, but knowing full well what was to happen. Today was the day that his well thought out plan would begin. Everyone going about their assigned tasks. Most of the non essential crew from the ship had been reassigned, it had been difficult to do without arousing suspicion but John had managed it. He really didn’t want unnecessary deaths over his head when the Normandy is destroyed. Ashley was still angry with Shepard but had agreed to do her part nonetheless, herself and Kaidan were to continue working for the Alliance. Both acting as information relays between the Alliance and Liara and Garrus. The asari had the most important job of all, finding Shepard’s body to hand over to Cerberus then to the Mars archives. Posing as a studying doctor to gain access to the blueprints for the ancient unfinished device. 

Tali was to return to the Flotilla with data on the geth as a gift for her chosen ship’s captain. Wrex to Tuchanka, to rally the krogan into preparing for war. Garrus and Josephine were to set up a base on Omega, using Archangel as a front for their information and recruitment task force. Shepard was more than confident that everyone would achieve and succeed his expectations while he was gone. Still the idea of having to die for the cause, unnerved him. 

John strode purposefully out from the elevator to the waiting Normandy. The ship’s hull glinted in the artificial light, an impressive site to anyone looking. The airlocks decontamination process ended and Shepard entered the bridge, Joker’s face sullen and straight. With a nod to his pilot, the commander sat in the empty co-pilots chair. The docking clamps were disengaged and the ship was navigated from the bay, speeding up towards the relay. Heading for the Omega relay with purpose.

 

\---

 

The Vakarian’s exited the skycab to walk calmly along one of Zakera wards many street. They finally came to a stop outside the store they were looking for and after a quick look and smile to one another, they entered. A friendly looking drell looked up from his data-pad and greeted the newcomers. “Good morning. What can I do you for today?”

“Hi, wow. Aren’t you amazing to look at. Oh, sorry. That was rude. I emm, would like to have my husband’s clan markings tattooed on me please.” Josephine’s face had blushed at encountering the scaled individual but it was slowly returning to normal.

“No problem. It’s okay, I know we drell are few and far between. Do you have a hard copy of the design or can I sketch it from your face?” The turian stepped forward and handed the rainbow coloured male a pad with the exact design and stood back as Josey sat in the chair. The drell nodded and studied the artwork before sterilising and preparing his work station. The buzz from the tattoo gun broke the awkward silence of the shop before he set to work. The design took nearly two hours to complete because of the blocked colour and delicate canvas.

“Right. That’s you all set. It’ll take around a week to heal fully. Keep it clean and apply lotion to it twice a day. Oh, and don’t scratch!” The tattoo artist sat back and admired his work. It had been the first time that he had had this particular request and he was more than happy to add it to his profile. Turian/Human couplings were still rare, even after all this time since the First Contact War.

“Do you have a mirror please?” The male nodded and handed over a decent sized hand mirror. Josephine stared at her new face and almost cried, remembering before the first tear fell, that it wasn't a good idea. “I uh, holy hell. Thank you so much. Garrus, I love you so much.”

“You look so beautiful. My gorgeous wife. Wow, my wife. My, amazing wife.” Garrus regained himself before turning to the shop owner. “Sorry. Thank you. How much do we owe you?”

“Given that this is my first time doing a piece like this, half price. 200.” The rainbow male smiled and motioned for the couple to follow him to the counter. The newly married couple were full of thanks before paying and exiting the shop. The woman drew several looks from the people wandering the ward, some were impressed and happy and others were of disgust. Didn’t matter what universe you were in, someone always had to judge.

 

\---

 

Warning lights and alarms blared through all decks of the ship as it was fired upon by the Collector vessel. The remaining ships crew were already on board the escape pods and were safely drifting through space. Only Joker and the commander were left aboard what was left of the advanced warship.

Shepard battled through the explosions rocking the ship, causing him to sway and almost lose his footing. Finally arriving at the top of the steps leading onto the command deck, John’s heart raced and beat louder than the man thought possible. He looked out and up to the planet Alchera, to the floating debris of his first command vessel and then to the imposing Collector vessel. Shepard knew what had to be done and he wasn’t about to second guess himself now, not when all hell had broken loose around him.

Slowly and purposefully, Shepard made his way to the cockpit, now sealed off from the vacuum of space by an energy field. “Come on Joker. It’s time.”

The pilot turned in his chair and regarded his friend with a sullen expression. Nodding slowly, he allowed himself to be helped from his chair. Then into the cockpits escape pod. No words were exchanged by either male as the doors to the pod were shut. The small life vessel was ejected from the crumbling hull, away from danger, awaiting pick up from the Alliance.

Commander John Shepard smiled knowingly then slowly shut his eyes.


	12. The Start of Things to Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Sorry for the major delay with this but I lost the writing bug and I've had the flu!
> 
> Huge thanks to RinnaZevran1987 and Arcial for your Kudos.
> 
> And to SochiTsuzuki for your comment and continual support. Links below for both of Sochi's awesome stories.
> 
> Chapter is dedicated to Sochi. Thank you for your knowledge and support and for putting up with me!

[Marry me for the Peace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5259071/chapters/12134939) and [File: Successful Therapy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4689599/chapters/10705598) Please check these out! xx

 

 

The alleyways and streets were lit by just a few orange lights, highlighting the depravity and dirt. Two silent figures walked purposefully forward, past a small chattering crowd of vorcha, unnoticed by all. Both wearing full body armour and carrying several weapons. A balled hand from one, stopped the second before it was pointed down a particularly dark alley. The armoured pair, without exchanging words, moved effortlessly along the dank path, stopping at a locked grimy door.

 

The central button was pressed and a green circle replaced the red. Stepping quickly forward into the light and into the room beyond, the pair still walked silently. The door swished shut behind them and a red circle, again, appeared on the door.

 

Clicking could be heard as both helmets were unlocked and removed, collapsing down to be clipped onto their belts. "Well, well. Look who we have here. Now, what can I do for you?"

 

"Evening. We were in the neighbourhood, so thought we'd drop by. What's that you've got there?"

 

"Is that so? Well, it's the latest model. Very expensive and very hard to come by. Want a closer look?"

 

"If you don't mind." The item in question passed hands and was admired intently. Small chubby hands pulled at the armoured figure's hair and gurgled a laugh. "Aww, he's so cute Butler. I want one Garrus."

 

"Oh dear Archangel. Broody wife at 3 o'clock!" The large human male bellowed out a laugh as he regarded the married couple in front of him, cooing over his son. The friends were forever joking between themselves and had grown accustomed to one another's sense of humour.

 

"Spirits, that's all I need right now. Now now Josephine, give the baby back!" Garrus smiled at his wife as she hugged the infant closer and pouted childishly. The woman finally huffed and reluctantly handed the boy back to his father. Nalah entered the room from the kitchen and scooped up the child with a wide smile.

 

"Sorry folks but this little menace needs to go to bed. I won't be long. Say night night Joseph." The baby's small arm was waved by his mother and the group laughed before he was whisked off to bed. The child had been named after Josey, after having helped Nalah to give birth. There being no decent or clean hospitals on Omega and them not being too friendly with the salarian doctor in the slums.

 

It wasn't long before the woman returned and the group sat down on the living room sofas. Garrus and Josephine had been on the mined out asteroid for nearly a year and had established quite an information trade and recruitment base. Working closely with Liara over the months since Commander Shepard's disappearance and death.

 

"How are the new recruits getting on Garrus?" Butler, even though a well built muscular man, spoke quietly.

 

"They'll do great after the training, and with the latest data from Liara, more and more are believing in our mission. Hopefully we're doing enough." Garrus sat, looking thoughtfully at nothing in particular, his mind drawn to thinking of John Shepard. Not a day went by that either Josephine or Garrus, thought about the commander of the late Normandy.

 

Archangel had started small, with just the Vakarians but then person after person was brought in. Trevor and his wife Nalah were the first, both struggling shop owners in a residential area on Omega. The pair had been getting bothered by Blood Pack mercs trying to extort them for protection money. Josey just happened to be in the store on one such occasion and had offered her and Garrus' services.  


Soon the krogan and vorcha group left the couple alone and the Vakarians and Butlers became friends. It had taken a bit of persuading to get the new team members to accept the truth about the Reapers but they eventually came around. Both happy to be at least making a difference by wearing down the mercenary population. So the four of them had started small but now Archangel was a bustling enterprise.  


"So Nalah, how's the shop doing? Got anymore of those special items in stock?" Josephine has come on greatly since her days on Earth in an alternate universe. She was now a skilled marksman, hand to hand combat fighter and an expert engineer. Josey had always been a quick learner, so it had only taken her four months of training with Garrus to be at her best.  


"Oh, the 'special' items came in yesterday. Come by tomorrow and have a look." Nalah almost whispered in reply, causing both males to exchange a confused look, knowing better than to ask. The two married couples spoke for a while longer before Garrus and Josephine politely excused themselves, returning to Archangel's HQ.  
  
\---   
  
Omega's Kima district was run down and soaked in poverty, only a handful of people lived there. It provided the perfect place to house the base of operations for Archangel. The bridge into the building had been heavily fortified and was laden with traps, a deadly path for those caught unaware.   


Josey and Garrus entered their home through a just as deadly but easier to navigate tunnel, in the basement level. This level also housed their vehicle garage and training rooms, allowing the upper floors to be kept as residential as possible.  


The door silently opened up on a bright and busy living area, filled with sofas and people. Everyone turned to look at the rooms new occupants and smiles and greetings met the Vakarian's ears. Pride at what they had built swelling with in them. "Evening all. Lantar, how are the new recruits settling in?"  


"Good. I've put them in with the trainees in room 3. Here's the roster for tomorrow sir." Sidonis, a turian of the same age as Garrus, handed over a data pad of scrolling information. Vakarian quickly scanned the screen and once satisfied, nodded and thanked his assistant.  


"Good night everyone, I'll see some of you in range 1 at 9am." With that, both Garrus and Josey turned toward the stairs and ascended to their private room on the 2nd floor. The large empty building in the warehouse district had been extended over the months to accommodate the recruits and business centre. The Vakarian's room was comfortable but nothing could compare to the apartment that they had shared on the Citadel. A place that neither of them had visited in many months.  


As Josey had not long completed her training, she had taken on a role within the information side of Archangel given her advanced knowledge. She still attended the occasional training session with either Garrus or one of the other teachers, just to keep her skills sharp.

 

"Ah my feet are aching. I really need some decent footwear and not the usual crap sold here." Just to prove her point, the woman sat on the small sofa in the couple's room, and rubbed at her now bare heels. Her armoured boots discarded in disgust by the door. Coming to sit by his wife's side, Garrus took up the human's foot and began massaging at the sore extremity. Happy moans came from Josephine's mouth as her eyes closed and her head lolled back.

 

"So what is this special item that you and Nalah were whispering about?" Another pleased moan erupted from the woman's mouth before she could answer. Garrus squeezed at her foot harder to help ease the pain.

 

"Oh, that. You'll see. Don't concern your pretty fringe about that now. Just keep doing... mmm, that." Josey was practically falling asleep from the relief of pain. The turian was looking over the data-pad from where he was sitting, as it lay on the coffee table. Lost in the next day's schedule, when a loud snore jumped him from his thoughts.

 

Josephine had fallen into a deep sleep and was sprawled in a very unladylike way, on the small sofa. Mouth wide open and snoring deeply.

 

Garrus simple snickered and gently adjusted his body so he could stand up, scooping up his sleeping wife to lay her on their bed. Carefully, the large turian removed the woman's clothes and covered her with the thick duvet. Vakarian stood back and admired  the calm and beautiful face of his wife. He couldn't quite believe that it had been just over a year and a half since they had met. That obscure relay jump that had catapulted the most advanced warship into a different universe. Every day Garrus thanked the spirits for bringing him Josey.

 

Removing his own armour and undersuit, Garrus climbed into bed with his wife and soon fell asleep.

 

\---

  


An alarm blared within the walls and both Garrus and Josey woke up with a start. Slamming a fist down on the clock shut off the sound and the woman rolled off the mattress. Feeling like she could have slept more but knowing she had an important job to to. The walk to the shower was slow as the woman stepped with tired feet.

 

Jolts of energy flew through Josephine's body as the cool spray of the water hit her naked skin. Her back to the door and with steam in her face, she began by washing her long black hair. A solid warmth invaded her space as Garrus entered the shower, pressing himself against her backside. His hard length sticking in her back. "Good morning to you to Mr Vakarian!"

 

"Mrs Vakarian." Josey shuddered everytime her husband said her name and she slowly melted back into the turian's chest. Two large warm hands snaked their way round the woman's waist and up to cup her breasts. Garrus squeezed at his wife's ample chest as his hips involuntarily bucked forward, eliciting a lustful moan from the woman's lips.

 

Dipping his head down, the turian nibbled and kissed at Josey's neck, while one of his hands torturously slide down to her aching clit. A blunted taloned finger circled and pressed at the engorged nub, bringing forth waves of pleasure. Just as Josephine was about to climax, Garrus removed his hands and pressed her up against the cool tiled wall of the shower, spreading her legs with his thighs.

 

Mewls at the loss of contact from Josey's mouth soon turned to screams of pleasure as the turian's large, hard length was thrust into her aching wet core. The woman was held in place against the wall by one large hand clasping her own and Garrus' mouth at her neck and back. Her breasts pushed hard against the tiles with every thrust.

 

Even though the couple had been together for a while now, every time they had sex, it was just as exciting and sensational as their first time back on the couch in Garrus' apartment. Josey still moaned and screamed like the first time he had made her orgasm in the Mako.

 

Garrus pounded his manhood in and out of his wife hard and fast. Growls and moans coming from his own mouth and subharmonics. He had learned over time that the vibrations from his secondary vocal chords did wonders for heightening Josephine's sensations.

 

Several hard fast pounds later had the woman almost collapsing with her overpowering orgasm, the turian following soon after with his own.

 

The warm water cascaded down the skin and plates of both the showers occupants as they stood panting and trying to relax. Soon they were clean and dressed, ready for their day of teaching or information gathering.

 

Josey didn't bother much about makeup beyond eyeliner and mascara, given that most of her face was covered by a large blue tattoo. She had gotten used to the disapproving scowls and comments over the months and felt most comfortable surrounded by her friends and the family they had built under Archangel.

 

Garrus was always complimenting his wife on how beautiful she looked and he still could not believe that his universe jumping love had done something so meaningful for him. It was a normal occurrence in turian society but to have a human do it was unheard of. Josephine was the only one that they knew of. Even now, their pairing was rare.

  


\---

  


The large dining table in the communal area of the base was busy with chatter and the clatter of cutlery and crockery as everyone ate breakfast together. The seasoned agents nodded and continued their eating but the newer and newest recruits stopped and smiled at their leaders. The Archangel name had spread and came with it an aura of awe and mystery. The criminal scum of Omega and beyond knew to be fearful of the title.

 

"Good morning everyone. I hope that our newest members had a good rest and are ready for todays training?" Nods and answers of 'yes sir' followed Garrus as he grabbed himself a cup of kava and a plate of food.  "Great. Let me just eat this and catch up with this mornings reports, then we can make a start. If you're ready before me, just head downstairs and wait for me."

 

Sidonis happily made his way over to his superior, data-pad in hand, and sat himself down by Garrus' side. Josey had warned her husband previously about the possible threat that Lantar posed but both had agreed that things would be different. They had to be.

 

"Nothing of great importance to report Garrus. There have been messages from Nihlus and the Alliance but I'll leave that to Mrs Vakarian." It had been easier to refer to Ashley and Kaidan's information packets as just the Alliance as having to say both of their names made everything long winded.

 

"Thanks Lantar. I'll speak with Josey later when we debrief with Liara. If you could let me know when she arrives that would be great. Also, and sorry to have to ask but could you perhaps go to Nalah's and pick up the present I have on order."

 

"Sure thing boss. I might also stop by Harrot. Those new visors should have arrived."

 

"Good idea. Right, on with the teaching side of this job!" The lilac marked turian smiled at Garrus and then left the table to start his tasks for the day. Vakarian had come to really appreciate Sidonis as his assistant and valued him as a member of Archangel.

  


\---

  


Josey was sat behind her desk leaving through data-pads when she heard a soft knock at her door. "Come in."

 

A blue skinned individual peeked around the partially opened door and smiled at the human. "Morning Josey."

 

"Liara, oh my goodness. We weren't expecting you until tonight." The woman bounced from her chair and warmly embraced her friend. Liara had been one of the first people in this new universe to accept her and they had developed a close bond.

 

"Got an earlier connection from the Citadel. How is everything here?"

 

"Things are great. I was just about to look over today's communications from Nihlus and the Alliance. How was Mars?" Josey set about making herself and Liara tea as the asari had taken a liking to Josephine's Scottish blend.

 

"Dusty and cold but otherwise, fascinating. I've found the blueprint but I'm staying there for a while longer to keep up appearances, for now. Hopefully once we send a copy to Anderson, things can progress like Shepard wanted."

 

"We can but hope." A familiar flanged voice was heard from the door and Liara spun on her heels to greet Garrus. Lantar had been quick to relay the asari's arrival.

 

The trio spoke at length about the recent happenings until Josephine's omni-tool lit up with an incoming call. She excused herself from her office and soon came back, a wide smile on her face. "Up for a spot of shopping Liara? Nalah just received a great delivery."

 

"Sounds good. Something normal is just what I need." Both women said goodbye to Garrus and were on their way to the Butler's shop. Being that they were on Omega, heavy armour and weapons were a must for walking around the seedier parts. A helmet was also needed by the human as her face was too recognisable.

  


\---

  


The shop was bright and welcoming to the customers and a small brass bell signalled their entry into the store. Gurgling and cooing could be heard from the back store as Joseph played in his bouncy chair. "Josey, glad you came... goodness, Liara, what a surprise. It's so good to see you again."

 

"Likewise Mrs Butler. Your store is looking great. So what's this special order that Josephine won't be quiet about?" The older human female beamed with a wide smile as she momentarily disappeared through the back. Returning quickly carrying several boxes of different sizes. The boxes were laid out on the counter in a row and Josey stepped forward. Removing each lid in turn and admiring their contents. Each contained a variation of the same type item but in different sizes and colour. Sniper rifles.

 

"Oh these are all perfect. I don't know, I don't know, emmm...this one. The Viper." Josephine gently ran her fingers over each weapon even after making her choice. The lids were put back on and all but the chosen gun were pit away. A small tin of black metal paint and a paintbrush was set out next to the Viper rifle.

 

"Do you want me to write it or are you happy to?"

 

"Can I do it please Nalah? Just to make it really personal." The shop owner smiled and nodded and Josey got to work. She was giving the gun a name.

 

"And... done. Thanks for getting this in. I hope he likes it. I can't believe we've been married a year come tomorrow." Josey placed the rifle off to one side to dry as she went to get Joe, with his mum's permission of course.

 

"Oh Nalah, he's gorgeous. Looks like his daddy." Liara wasn't particularly good with children but on the odd occasion she could make an exception. Two blue hands lifted the small boy from the woman's arms. Joseph looked into the asari's face with wonder as he had yet to meet someone from that species. Little hands reached up to map the blue woman's face and Liara smiled.

 

It wasn't long before Josephine and Liara, with Garrus' anniversary present in hand, returned to base. The human quickly disappeared into her room to hide the gift but soon returned downstairs to the living room to sit and talk with Liara and several of the new trainees.

 

Archangel was good at attracting a diverse mix of species, with a good mix of skills and classes. There were several salarians, batarians, asari, some krogan and even two quarians, plus many turians and humans. Each person had his or hers own unique talents, ranging from hacking to medical expertise

 

Archangel was good at attracting a diverse mix of species, with a good mix of skills and classes. There were several salarians, batarians, asari, some krogan and even two quarians, plus many turians and humans. Each person had his or hers own unique talents, ranging from hacking to medical expertise.

 

Archangel was an organisation that everyone hoped that Commander Shepard would be proud of on the day of his return. Their mole within Cerberus had reported the growing success of John's revival. It wouldn't be much longer before he was up and about.

 

Liara had been quick to recover Shepard, but not before having crossed paths with the Shadow Broker and his agent Feron. The Broker's deal with the Collectors was for the transfer of Shepard to help save his own skin come the time of the Reapers arrival.

 

John had thought of everything before his disappearance, going from the information which Josephine had provided, so had foreseen the Broker getting in the way. Liara was then better prepared so that Shepard's sleeping body would fall into Cerberus' hands and not those of the mutated protheans.

 

\---

  


His body ached as the cybernetics and implants healed within his body. It had been just over a year since the Normandy was destroyed but he was yet to leave this facility.

  
Commander John Shepard looked out over the vast emptiness of space from his room on the Cerberus station, wondering if in his absence, his plan was coming along as he had set out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorted chapter I'm afraid. I was just trying to break back into writing gradually without melting my brain!
> 
> Hope you all liked it.xx


	13. Deceit and Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so sorry for the long gap between uploading new chapters!
> 
> Been continuing my nth playthrough of the series and listening to the sound tracks to try and motivate myself to write.  
> Seems to have worked!
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Mega thanks to Sochi for her continued support. Couldn't do it without you!!

It was early into the simulated day cycle when Josephine woke up. She quietly extracted herself from between the sheets so as not to disturb the sleeping turian. Carefully and with delicate fingers, the woman slid the sleek gun case from below the bed. Today was her and Garrus' first wedding anniversary and she was going to try her hardest to make sure it was memorable. Tiptoeing from the room with the case tucked under her arm, Josey slipped down the stairs to begin her carefully thought out plan.

Several of Archangel's recruits and officers were already waiting for her, along with Liara and one uninvited guest. The nuisance quarian machinist who had disliked the human since their dimension jump mishap. "Tali, what a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Garrus, if you don't mind. I couldn't care less that it's your anniversary. He, at least has been keeping in contact with me since... since, well, Normandy." The quarian seemed almost childlike as she stood with her hip cocked and her arms crossed. Josey tried her best to mask the smirk that had crept over her mouth.

"Are you now? Well he's sleeping so why don't you make yourself useful in the meantime by helping with breakfast." No more was said by Mrs Vakarian as she placed the gun case on the table where Garrus usually sat. The quarian huffed out a loud sigh as she was forced to help prepare the morning meal. Once everything was ready, even the quarian had a hard time denying that the meal looked delicious and that the clan marked human had made a lot of effort.

It wasn't long before the tell tale sound of talon on tile could be heard as Garrus made his way to the table. "Morning. I wasn't in C-Sec for all those years for nothing, so what's going on?" Officer Vakarian resurfaced as the turian surveyed the faces looking at him. Lantar and their fellow turians had been hidden at the back of the crowd as their trills and subharmonics would have given the surprise away. It's incredibly difficult for a turian to lie, especially when a former C-Sec officer and the son of a renowned detective, was stood in front of them.

"Good morning Garrus." Josephine came to hug the increasingly agitated turian. With a sly nod, unnoticed by Vakarian, the woman signalled the group. People weaved to and fro as the prepared meal was set onto the large dining table. Each person stood behind a chair as Josey directed her surprised husband to his seat. Garrus turned to look at the woman when he noticed a familiar looking box on the table. With blunted talons and steady hands, the turian snapped open the clasps and lifted up the lid. Exposing the personalised weapon inside.

Garrus delicately ran the pads of his fingers over the smooth metal. His hand stopped and hovered over the inscription. With familiarity and ease, the Viper was removed from the case for a closer inspection. A short sentence had been written with skill, and to Garrus' surprise, in the turian common language. _Forever my Love, Forever my Heart_. "Josey, I don't know what to say. Well thank you of course but this, you did this?"

Garrus traced the handpainted inscription with a loving look in his eyes. "Yes. I know you've had your eye on the Viper for a while but I wanted to make it unique and special. Do you like it?" The woman felt worried that she had perhaps written it wrong and that it said something rude.

"It's wonderful. You're wonderful. You truly are the most thoughtful and loving woman I have ever met. First my markings and now this, I love you Josephine Vakarian." Flashes from omni-tools and cheers filled the large communal area as the married couple shared a kiss.

"Happy anniversary my love. Now enough delays, I'm starving!" Chatter and the sound of cutlery and crockery was all that was heard until after the meal was over. Although the case had been shut and moved from the table, Garrus couldn't help but glance at it with a look full of love and determination. Determination to save his wife and all of those that he had come to care for, survive the looming Reaper threat. Without a shadow of a doubt, the turian trusted in his wife's knowledge and understanding of future events to help shape the outcome of their bleak and ungrateful galaxy. A sudden loud cough brought him out of his musings.

"Tali? I'm sorry I never noticed you until now. How are you doing?"

"I'm alright, all things considered. Could we perhaps talk somewhere more private. Don't want certain ears to hear."

"Oh for spirits sake Tali. You can't still be in love with me? This is getting old now."

"Don't be so vain Garrus. Of course I'm not in love with you. I have some information that you will want to see. I couldn't risk sending it over an unsecured channel so had to come in person."

"Really? If you say so. Josey is our chief information officer so it's her you want to speak to."

"No." Tali almost shouted this, causing several of Archangel's members to turn at the sudden outburst. "This data is only for you."

"Fine. Come with me. Josey, honey, I'll be back soon." Garrus shared a knowing look with the human and she smirked in response. The look the turian gave her was priceless. As though he was saying _'Kill me_ _now'_!

 

\---

 

Garrus led the younger woman down into the basement and into one of the base's classrooms. "Right, what is it?"

"I was sent to give you a message. From a mutual friend of ours." In a sudden burst of light, the room was rocked by a flashbang. Once his eyes had adjusted back to normal, Garrus stood blinking at a small beeping device on the table closest to him.

Without having the time to react, the bomb exploded and threw the large turian across the room, smashing him against the wall. With a thud, Garrus' body hit the floor and a pool of blue blood leaked from his wounds. Slipping in and out of consciousness, Vakarian could catch only glimpses of the commotion around him.

Fire. Blood. Pain. Light. Love.

 

\---

 

Shepard paced his small but comfortable room aboard the Cerberus station. His body ached and his limbs felt heavy from the ongoing cybernetic alterations. John stopped and sat on the edge of his bed, looking out into the vast twinkling emptiness of the galaxy. His mind turned to thinking of his friends and crew. Where were they now? What were they doing? Had they been successful in doing what had been asked of them?

Several more questions tumbled from his mind to pool in a basket of many unanswered questions that he had thought of during his time with Cerberus. The people here were nice enough but Shepard still felt the sting of guilt and anger. Guilt for having deceived so many and anger at knowing what this rogue Alliance op was capable of. The door to his room swooshed open and the supposed to be perfect woman, Miranda, entered. "How are we feeling today John?"

"Bloody wonderful. How are you?"

"No need for the sarcasm Shepard. You came to us remember. Tomorrow I have you scheduled you in for the heavy muscle weave. You'll be under general anaesthetic for several days I should warrant. Enjoy your sleep."

"Yeh sure. Thanks for that. Now how about a kiss for luck?" John knew he was pushing his luck but he enjoyed annoying the stoic faced brunette.

"If that's what you want Shepard." The man was taken aback as the busty female approached him. He soon knew it was too good to be true as a needle was jabbed into his neck, just as their lips were about to meet. Darkness washed over his eyes as the drugs quickly took over his body. "Good night John. See you in the morning." With that, Miranda left the room and the man to sleep.

 

\---

 

Fear, worry and dread filled the poor woman's mind as she stood over the sedated prone body of the turian. Guilt, anger and sadness were felt also. She should have known that something wasn't right. Should have known that who she was speaking to wasn't the real one. How could she have been so stupid?

Deep and steady breaths, the beeps and whirring of medical equipment and the quiet footsteps in the hall outside, seemed to deafen Josephine's ears as she sat heavily into the chair at her husband's side. His face and most of the right side of his body was covered with bandages. Garrus would be badly scared if he pulled through.

"I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Please don't leave me alone in this foreign universe." Tears fell in perfect drops from the woman's eyes. Splashing on the turian's hand where it was being held by Josey. "Please Garrus. Please wake up. I need you. Now more than ever."

Josephine rested her head on their clasped hands and wept. "You have to wake up. You're going to be a daddy." More sobs filled the room as the woman looked at the turian's face with red swollen eyes. "Don't leave us."

The door to their room was opened as one of their medically trained members came in, followed by a familiar salarian. Familiar only to Josey as the eccentric Professor Solus. The woman's mind had left her as she was guided to lie down on the room’s sofa. A slight sting in her arm and a warming sensation throughout her body, relaxed her ever racing thoughts.

Josey looked at the salarian through hazy eyes as the Professor busied himself with changing the turian’s bandages and applying creams and ointments for the burns and inevitable scarring, then adjusting the monitors and screens surrounding the bed. Once he was finished, Solus came to sit on the coffee table next to the woman lying on the sofa. “Burns will heal and body will recover. Nothing mentally wrong with patient so just need to wait for him to wake up.”

Josephine relaxed at the news and was soon asleep.

 

\---

 

Butler and Sidonis had secured the impostor and had employed the expertise of an infamous drell assassin to conduct the questioning. Lantar only knew of the drell’s existence from Josey. The woman had broken down her knowledge of this universe and those within it, those who would be of the greatest benefit. Thane Krios’ reputation was well known on Omega and far beyond, for being the most skilled in his field.

Trevor wasn’t sure what he was expecting when Thane walked through the door. He was surprised that the drell held himself with great posture and spoke with an air of elegance and spirituality. Butler, being a retired Alliance soldier and now a shop owner, had never met someone of Krios’ skill set or fame. “Mr Krios, sir. It’s an honour to meet you.”

“I see my reputation precedes me. I am humbled that you would seek my assistance with such a delicate matter. The asari, T’soni, shared with me the details. I am sorry for your friend.” Thane dipped his head politely as he stood with his hands clasped behind his leather clad back.

“Thank you. Shall we?” After an affirmative nod was given, the human and turian led the drell to the holding cells in the lowest of the basement levels. Only a select few of Archangel’s personnel knew of this area as it was so rarely used.

The corridor was well lit but the area was cold and eerily quiet. The trio stopped at the first door and it was swiftly unlocked. Trevor’s side arm was raised and cocked, ready to fire if necessary. Lantar did the same as he stepped to the side to allow entry to Thane. The drell crossed the threshold and casually walked over to the figure sat on the bed. The incarcerated individual simply looked up into the deep dark pools of the newcomers eyes and smiled. “Ah, Sere Krios. How good it is to see you again old friend.”

“Spare me the pleasantries Shoren. Why do this? And more puzzlingly, how did you fit in that suit?”

“Now there’s a funny story. Quite an uncomfortable one also. But let's cut to the chase shall we? Vakarian has been making waves and it’s ripples have spread far. There are a few people in this galaxy that you really shouldn’t piss off. Eventually the ripple will return to drown you.” Shoren Huik was as calm as Krios as the two conversed. Butler thought that the pair must have trained together for the Primacy.

“Who hired you, Huik? The Broker? The Illusive Man? Hock? Who?” Thane was quick to move and soon had the other drell male pinned to the bed. Krios moved with precision as he tied the male’s hands and feet down with the bedding. Both Sidonis and Butler looked on in surprise but never faltered or lowered their weapons.

“All of the above and a few more. Wiping out hired mercs and causing many more to defect, comes at a cost. Not to mention the disruption of weapon and drug smugglers. I admit, I got sloppy and was caught but I did what had to be done. Archangel needs to be shut down.”

“Now now Shoren. You made all that sound like it was a bad thing. People like your employers are what’s wrong with the galaxy. I have sworn to bring even a little justice and light to this lost galaxy before my body is returned to the deep. Starting with you.” With deadly precision, Thane wrapped his hands around the drell’s neck and twisted. “Go now, and be at peace in the arms of the Goddess.”

“Ahem, well that was, well, effective.” Lantar shifted around on his feet as he holstered his weapon. “Thank you for your help Mr Krios. If you’ll follow me, I can see about your fee.”

“My thanks but I require no money. Shoren Huik was once a friend who sadly became disconnected. If I may, I wish to stay with your organisation. I feel I will be of more use in my last days helping those who would see a brighter galaxy.” With one last look at the dead drell’s body, Thane left the cell and followed the Archangel officers to the living quarters.

He was found a room and was given all of the information that any new recruit receives. Thane sat cross legged on his mattress as he read over the data-pad. He was surprised at the information but accepted it regardless. If there was truly a greater threat to all life, he would help stop it until his dying breath.

 

\---

 

Mordin Solus came and went everyday to change Garrus’ dressings and to apply ointment to the wounds. Still the turian slept. Josephine had had little chance to speak with the salarian but her mind was clearer on this day that the previous few. “Excuse me Professor, could I have a word?”

“Of course. Human and turian bonding is rare. Would like to observe some time. Take samples.”

“Okay Solus. Ah, how to put this… Do you believe in the existence of alternate dimensions? Odd question I know.” Josephine looked on as the salarian pondered the question for a moment. A small smile crept over her face as the familiar man stood in front of her. Josey had always liked Mordin in her games and had cried every time she had replayed his death.

“Strange question, but yes, alternate dimensions very possible. Why?”

“The thing is Professor, I come from a different universe. Nearly two years ago I was living on Earth, believing that a video game universe was just that, a video game. Something happened, I’m not sure what but the main character from those games that I love, walked into my workplace and showed me the reality of it. The Normandy had been flung through space and had emerged in my dimension. I know it sounds totally far fetched but it’s true. I assure you.”

“Hmm, very interesting. Will need proof. Will need evidence.” Josey was glad that the brilliantly minded salarian hadn’t dismissed her.

“You are former STG. Your team lead a mission on Tuchanka to redevelop the genophage as the krogan were becoming immune. You had a student, Maelon. You have a nephew who isn’t far off graduating from university. I think that is evidence enough.” The woman hadn’t seen many salarians with shocked expression on their faces, from either her life now or her previous one.

“Interesting. Would like to perform tests. Blood samples, scans. Yes, very interesting.” Josephine was happy to oblige and soon the pair were in the lab facilities in the Archangel base. Mordin wasn’t hesitant when it came to asking private and quite intimate questions, but Josey had grown in confidence in the last year or so, so was happy to indulge in the Professor. Blood was taken and analysed, her body scanned several times with different devices and hair and skin samples taken. It took the salarian several hours to be satisfied with his experiments and Josey was secretly glad. As it was distracting her from her wounded husband a few floors below. All the time that Mordin was working, he was talking to himself and occasionally singing.

Suddenly the chatter stopped and the hyperactive alien turned to look at her. “Different genetic structure to this universe’s humans. Immune to dextro, immune to many diseases. Fascinating. Also pregnancy a surprise. Successful reproduction with a dextro based species, rare, impossible.”

“How is the baby Professor? How far along am I?” Josephine almost felt guilty about knowing of her pregnancy without Garrus beside her. She unconsciously placed her hand over her abdomen.

“Lie down please. Will use a sonogram.” A cold gel was placed on the woman’s bare stomach before the transducer was pressed down. An unfocused and confusing picture was displayed on the machine monitor as Mordin moved the probe over the human’s womb area. Buttons were pressed and the image was frozen. The salarian pointed to a blob like shape in the dark image. After several moments of looking at the image, the outline of a baby could be seen.

Tears silently rolled down Josey’s cheeks as she saw her and Garrus’ baby. It seemed to have the overall body shape of a human but had legs shaped like a turian and what looked to be a small fringe. “Baby is healthy and growing well. Measurements show pregancy at 3 months. Fascinating. Medical discovery of the century. Would very much like to monitor you throughout.”

“Thank you Mordin and of course. Someone else might get it wrong.” At the last statement the salarian’s head snapped up and a wide knowing smile spread over his face. “If it’s alright, I’d like a friend of mine to also be my doctor. She currently works on the Citadel but I’m sure she’d happily come here.”

“Yes yes. Can work with human doctor.”

“Oh she’s a turian. Dr Arteria Shakria. Not sure if you’ve heard of her.”

“Ah, Arteria. Good friend of mine also. Will contact her immediately. Must return to clinic for now but will return tomorrow. Goodbye.” Solus shut off the sonogram and handed Josephine a small printed, on real photo paper, image of her baby. Tears again flowed from the woman’s eyes as she gently ran her finger over the picture. At least she could put all the crying down to hormones.

 

\---

 

Three more days had passed and still Garrus had yet to wake up. It had been just over a week since the Tali imposter had tried to kill him. Liara had contacted the real quarian and the younger woman had burst out crying. Yes she still didn’t particularly like Josephine but she would never cause any harm to her or Garrus. Tali was uncertain of how the drell assassin had come to know of her or what she looked like, or even why she had been used as the desired bringer of death. More questions were being raised and very few answered. At least now Archangel knew where and from whom, the threats were coming from. The organisation's activities would continue and it’s secondary objectives followed.

The Reapers are coming and they would do everything in their power to stop the annihilation of all intelligent life in the galaxy. The Reapers would never comprehend the drive and determination of those hell bent on survival. And survive we will.

 

\---

 

Josephine sat looking over the image of their baby as she held onto Garrus’ hand. She was lost in the image when she suddenly felt the turian’s hand curl around her own. “Garrus? Honey, can you hear me?”

Several coughs and wheezes could be heard from the bedridden male, before he could finally speak. “Josephine. What happened? I feel like shit.” By this point Josey had come to sit on the bed and she was trying her best to get close to Garrus without hurting him.

“Someone tried to kill you. They, they have been dealt with and we are sorting out what to do next. How are you feeling? Do you want some water?”

“Please. You know, I was dreaming. I had some pretty weird ones. There’s one that really stands out and for some reason it’s funny, yet… Never mind.” Garrus, with the help of his wife, came to sit up and was carefully sipping water from a glass.

“Go on, tell me. I’ve been missing your voice so want to hear it forever.” Josey kissed the turian’s forehead as he continued to sip the clear liquid.

“Well if you must know, I dreamt that you were pregnant. Totally insane, I know. What?” Vakarian stopped talking once he looked over at his wife’s face. Josey reached behind herself, to the bedside table and produced the sonogram image. Garrus warily took it and gasped in shock. “It wasn’t a dream? By the spirits, I’m going to be a father. But how? When?”

“Well according to Professor Solus I’m three months into the pregnancy. It turns out that I’m genetically different to all the humans in this universe, so, yeh. We’re having a baby!”

Despite the pain in the right side of his body, Garrus turned and feverishly embraced his amazing human wife. When he had thought it was a dream, he had wished for nothing more than it to be real. Now that it was he was beyond happy, beyond determined to get better and beyond ready to end the Reapers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a comment junkie, so please leave me one!
> 
> Even if it's just a smiley face!! 
> 
> So you soon, I hope!!


	14. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Sochi for your comment on the last chapter.
> 
> For the ghost readers and new readers, please enjoy! xx

The months aboard the Cerberus station seemed to blur together. Shepard was altered and improved and made overall better, to help in the fight against the Collectors. The ancient race had been busy during John’s stay with the controversial organisation. Several colonies had been attacked, thousands of colonists had been abducted and many more were in the Collector’s sights. Everyone aboard the station seemed focused and determined to stop the nightmarish creatures.

 

John felt relaxed and settled for the first time in nearly two years with Cerberus as he stood in front of the mirror. His armour was familiar, yet unknown to him as he looked at himself with a smile. The red of the N7 insignia was bright under the artificial lighting. His face still marred by the red glow of scars as the cybernetics beneath his skin were still to heal. Screaming and gunfire from somewhere down the hall shook the man from his daydream. Miranda’s voice came through the intercom almost immediately. “Shepard? Shepard can you hear me? You need to get moving. The station is under attack. There’s a gun in the armour container. Grab it and get moving. I’ll meet you at the shuttles. Go.”

 

“What the hell? Right, I’m going.” With that, Shepard stalked over to the crate that his armour had been given to him in. Reaching inside, his hand found a familiar feeling weapon and the man smiled as he raised it up. The M-3 Predator was a welcome sight and weight in his hand. Reaching back inside, the man found several unfamiliar thermal clips. He had learned that over the last year, many, if not all of the galaxies weapons had been upgraded to use them. Readying his weapon, Shepard warily opened the door to his room. Several mechs were patrolling the hall but were no match for the heavy pistol that was fired at them. The sparking remains of their metal bodies fell to the floor in a heap as the commander stepped over them and toward the shuttle bay. John knew his way around well. He was never considered a prisoner and was free to move around as he wanted. He willingly went in search of the shady organisation after all.

 

Many more hallways and mechs later, Shepard came across the only other living soul on the station, apparently. Jacob Taylor, a former Alliance soldier who had joined Cerberus not long after the commander’s ‘death’. “Shepard? Things must be bad if Miranda’s got you running around. Come on, let’s get to evac.”

 

“Just hold on a minute Jacob. What the hell is going on around here?”

 

“Don’t know. One minute I was eating lunch and the next, well, the mechs just started firing on us. Has to have been sabotage. These things don’t just start shooting on their own.” Taylor cocked his gun before throwing a Pull at the nearest metal menace. A headshot later and the mech fell. “Come on Shepard. We need to get out of here.” 

 

John nodded and followed the man. A cracked voice came through their earpieces, one that they both recognised to be that of Dr. Wilson. Shepard’s main surgeon. The soldiers found the man in a server room, a gunshot wound to his leg, claiming that he had tried to shut the mechs off. “We didn’t ask what you were doing Wilson. Why do you have mech clearance anyway?”

 

“We don’t have time for this Jacob. Come on, we need to leave.” With medi-gel now healing the wound, Wilson hobbled forward to overloaded the fuel containers near the door. The four mechs that had attempted to fire at them were now a burning pile of wires and limbs. Soon the men were fighting their way to the door of the last shuttle, the last one that wasn’t a burning wreck. The door swooshed open and Miranda stepped forward, raised her gun and shot Wilson dead.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Shouted a shocked Taylor.

 

“He betrayed us. He activated the security systems to kill you, Shepard.” The commander was not convinced as he held his gun up, aiming at the woman’s head.

 

“That your idea of due process? We should have questioned him.” Shepard’s finger wavered over the trigger.

 

“I’m never wrong Shepard. The Illusive Man wants to talk to you.” Miranda turned toward the shuttle and boarded, John and Jacob close behind her. The small passenger shuttle flew from the hangar bay and was soon on it’s way to the nearest mass relay. It wasn’t long before the Illusive Man had approved his investment and had sent the small team to Freedom’s Progress.

 

\---

 

“Put your gun down Prazza. Let me handle this… Shepard? Is that you?” A familiar face, or helmet, stepped forward through the small team of quarians.

 

“Good to see you Tali. Did that data on the geth help you with your pilgrimage?” John’s face lit up with a smile but his heart felt heavy. He had lied to his friends over the last year. They had thought him dead. 

 

“Yes it did, thank you Shepard.” The young female had grown in maturity since the former Alliance commander had seen her last. The quarian party had protested at Cerberus’ presence and were quick to try and remove their fellow quarian from the planet first. The squad had been decimated and the data from the jumpy young suited male received. John was unhappy that Tali couldn’t join him on Freedom’s Progress but had understood the need to return the young man to the flotilla. It had been a traumatic experience for him and he needed the care of his own people.

 

\---

 

From the information that Josey had shown Shepard before his time with Cerberus, John had come to hate the Illusive Man. Everything out of the man’s mouth seemed to drip with lies and his apparent superiority complex was infuriating. One thing that Shepard had know about and was waiting patiently for, was to see his beloved Normandy again. Although built anew and with strange faces waiting for their orders. A welcome sight had been that of his pilot and friend, Jeff Moreau and that of his medical officer, Karin Chakwas. Two details that Josephine had left out. John presumed it was on purpose to help ellivate his mood after his time with Cerberus.

 

Soon the new Normandy was being expertly piloted toward Omega in search of the salarian professor and the unknown individuals calling themselves, Archangel. Stepping through the metal door of the frigate and onto the grimy passage that made up this dock on Omega, Shepard and his two Cerberus lapdogs were met by a rather gruff looking batarian. He had demanded that they see Aria, the queen of Omega, before wandering around her station. Shepard just laughed and shoulder barged his way past the irate male.

 

“Zaeed Massani? I’m Shepard. Have you been briefed?” John spoke while the mercenary continued to beat his target. Unfazed by the scene.

 

“Sure thing Shepard.” The scared batarian that had been cowering on the floor beneath the human’s boot, tried his luck at escaping. A bullet to the back soon put an end to that idea. “I just need to turn this in before it starts to stink.”

 

Shepard smiled at the scarred male and continued through the doors to be greeted by the neon horror that was Afterlife. The famous den of Omega’s asari ruler. Instead of going straight into the club as he had been asked, the trio turned right toward the door leading to the apartments and slums of the station. Searching for Mordin Solus. John was surprised that the salarian was nowhere to be found within the small clinic and submitted to asking one of the staff for help.

 

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Professor Solus.” The human nurse turned her head from her work and smiled at the man in front of her. Shepard raised an eyebrow at the look the woman was giving him.

 

“Good afternoon Commander. The Professor is making a house call but I have been given permission to give you the address.” John was taken aback at being recognised, let alone expected. 

 

“Eh, well thanks. Nice to see something going simply. I’ll head straight there.” Still feeling surprised, Shepard called a skycab to take him to the address given to him by the nurse. Both Cerberus agents an after thought as he sat down. He ordered the pair back to the ship and requested that Joker and Chakwas accompany him. John was almost certain of who he would find at the end of the journey and wanted the former ship’s crew for a reunion of sorts. Miranda was less than pleased at being dismissed but one look from the commander had her complying. 

 

\---

 

The skycab weaved through the streets and alleyways of the decrepit station. The cab’s occupants were surprised when it dropped them off in a particularly run down area. Looking around for where the address pointed to, the three human came across a bridge that led over to an impressive looking building. A barricade stood in their way as they approached. Two heads and gun barrels popped over the top and aimed at them. “Stop right there. What business do you have here?” A flanged voice belonging to a turian spoke to them.

 

“My name is Commander Shepard. I’m here looking for Professor Solus. I was given this address by a nurse at his clinic.” The Normandy’s crew members stood still with their hands up as the turian guard spoke with the people inside the building. Several short moments later, the gun barrels were lowered and they were permitted entry. A heavily fortified gate was opened and the humans walked over the bridge and into the Archangel base.

 

Shepard had just walked through the door and was overwhelmed with the hive of activity that lay before him. People of many different species were busy going to and fro. Laughter and the clatter of dishes could be heard over to the right and the loud dual toned voice of a familiar turian came closer. “Shepard? Spirits, it is you. Welcome back to the living my friend.” 

 

“Garrus. You’re a sight for sore eyes. How have you been? How’s Josephine?” John wasn’t at all surprised to see his friend in the middle of this impressive building. The head of an organisation with the goal of preparing for the Reapers arrival. Garrus’ mandibles spread wide in a smile as he surveyed the confused faces of both Joker and Karin. The turian approached Chakwas and held out his hand. 

 

“Karin, it is good to see you. We could do with your help right now. It’s best if you all follow me upstairs. I’ll explain there.” The humans followed the large turian in confusion as they rode the elevator up several floors. The smell of antiseptic hit their noses as the doors opened on what must have been the medical floor. Garrus led them to a private room at the far end of the corridor and opened the door with a smile. The Normandy crew entered slowly and were soon greeted by a surprising sight. Smiles spread over all of their faces.

 

Josephine Vakarian lay on a bed in the middle of the room, connected to several monitors and was sucking feverishly on a breathing tube. A wide smile spread over her red and sweating face at the room’s newcomers. “Shepard, Joker… Karin. Wow it’s good to see you. Sorry, you’ve not come at the best time. As you can see!” The woman motioned to her heavily swollen pregnant stomach as she was overcome by a powerful contraction.

 

“As you can see, it’s all hands on deck. Dr. Chakwas, would you mind assisting?” Arteria Shakria had been quick to accept the salarian’s offer to come to Omega. Not happy with the location but happy with being able to monitor the galaxy’s first dextro/amino pregnancy. Plus she was happy to be helping two of Spectre Kryik’s closest friends. Herself and Nihlus had grown very close over the last two years and were engaged to be bonded.

 

The human doctor nodded and stepped forward to disinfect herself. All gowned up and ready to help however she could. Shepard stood still in shock with a bright smile on his face. The woman that he considered to be a sister was having a baby and he felt ecstatic. Himself and Joker were shooed from the room as Josey’s contractions increased and the baby was ready to be delivered. The males sat in the hall and stared at the closed door. Waiting like expectant family members. Joker, being the type of man that he was, covered his ears several times as the woman giving birth screamed in pain.

 

What seemed like hours passed before the door was finally opened and an emotional Garrus stepped out. Shepard and Joker were quick to stand up and they approached the turian. “It’s a boy. I have a son... I’m a daddy.” 

 

The large turian looked like he was about to collapse but Shepard was quick to catch him. Walking him into the delivery room and to his wife’s side. Vakarian sat heavily in a chair that had just been placed by the bedside, overcome with emotion and love. Tiny squeaky cries passed the newborn’s lips as he was handed to his father. The infant blinked and gurgled happily up at Garrus as the father and son looked into each others eyes. The turian stood up carefully with the baby cradled lovingly in his arms and touched his forehead to his tired wife’s head. Josey sat with eyes full of tears as she watched her husband walk around the room, talking quietly with the small baby. “Thank you.” Josey directed at the three happy doctors at the side of her bed.

 

“Congratulations Josephine. What a homecoming!” John carefully embraced the exhausted woman and then sat in Garrus’ vacant chair.

 

“It’s so good to see you again. Yeh, what a time to pick to come back. We have so much to talk about but I’m knackered. We’ll talk later, yeh?”

 

“Of course. You rest.” Shepard kissed the woman’s head and left the room with Joker. Sidonis, being the good friend that he was to the Vakarians, kept the base’s visitors company while the family took time to rest. Giving them a tour of the extensive base and explaining what had been going on over the last two years. The commander was very impressed with what Archangel had achieved and was proud of Garrus and Josephine. He had never imagined that the simple task he had assigned them, could have grown into something so impressive.

 

\---

 

Everyone was just finishing their evening meal when the Vakarians, with their new addition to the family, came down the stairs. All heads were turned toward them and soon the family were enveloped with hugs and congratulations. John stepped forward and shook the new father’s hand. “So, what’s his name?”

 

Both Garrus and Josephine looked at one another and smiled. “Caius. Meet the family Caius.” The small boy, being half turian, was developing quicker that a human baby would. As soon as he was born he could see clearly and could reach out and grab. His small hands were strong and agile. Caius’ face was human, as was the majority of his body but his legs were shaped like a turian, with a small spur and with two large toes on his high arched feet. His hands had five fingers with sharp talon shaped nails. The baby’s skin was smooth but enriched with thulium, like his father, meaning he would survive on Palaven without extra protection. Mordin had been quick to test the young boy and had done so gently and with both parents permission. Caius’ head was covered in fine downy hair and his skull almost matched that of a turian, he would develop a fringe as he got older. He would be a strange looking adult but not in a bad way. Caius would be handsome and well proportioned. Not all weird edges and a mismatch of body parts.

 

The boy reached out in Shepard’s direction and the commander lifted him cautiously. John didn’t have much experience with children but was relaxed when holding Caius. “He’s perfect. But how did you manage it?”

 

“Long story short, I’m a special kind of human here. I don’t have the same genetic structure as this universe’s humans. So, yeh. That’s it. No freaky medical intervention.” Josey smiled at her friend and took back her son. The boy had started to cry as he was no doubt hungry. She sat on a sofa in the living area while the men approached the kitchen to celebrate. Nalah, with Joseph in her arms, sat with Josey and they both chatted while feeding their sons.

 

\---

 

Over the last three days after entering Archangel’s base and after several angry messages to Miranda later, Shepard, Joker and Chakwas, returned to the Normandy. The port observation room had been refurbished for the Vakarian family and they were all soon relaxing on board. Thane Krios and Mordin Solus with them. Archangel had been left under the control of Butler and he had vowed to continue with their work until they were called upon. Garrus had briefed Trevor on the information that Josey had provided about Lantar’s possible betrayal, but Butler had assured them that nothing would go wrong. Sidonis had more than proved himself over the last two years and would sooner die than betray his friends.

 

With everyone on board and accounted for, Joker piloted the Normandy away from the asteroid station and toward the prison ship Purgatory. Shepard’s next recruit would be a convict named Jack. Knowing everything about the girl beforehand made recruiting the unstable woman, much easier. Still the sight of the Cerberus ship had enraged the biotic but after a few smooth words from the commander, she willingly boarded.

 

Next came the trip to Korlus, searching for the Warlord Okeer. Shepard knew differently but always enjoyed watching Miranda walk around thinking she knew everything. Garrus and Zaeed accompanied the commander on the mission and it gave Josephine time to have a look around the familiar SR2. She had walked these halls countless times as she moved her character around the game. Seeing it first hand was something else. The sheer size of the frigate was impressive. With many more rooms and with much more space than the games ever showed. The CIC deck was exactly the same but the second and lowest decks, were different. Between the life support and crew quarters was a gym and training room and at the back of the shuttle bay was the officer’s quarters. Miranda had her own room but the rooms on the lowest level would be occupied by Kasumi, Samara and Tali once they had been recruited. Some things were the same when it came to rooms being occupied as Thane preferred the dry air of the Life support.

 

Josey sat next to Joker in the cockpit, with Caius on her lap as the pair chatted to the ship’s AI. EDI had accepted the woman’s explanation of herself and now they were talking like old friends. Josephine never told anyone but she had contemplated freeing the AI of her shackles earlier than when the games had suggested. “How have you been Jeff?”

 

“Alright since the Alliance grounded me. I don’t like Cerberus but they at least let me fly. And I get a leather seat. Say what you want about the military but the civilian sector’s where it’s at. The Alliance couldn’t care less whether the seats could breath.” The woman sniggered at the familiar words and just nodded. The small boy in her lap occasionally grabbing and pulling at her hair.

 

It wasn’t long before the shore party had returned with the Warlord’s creation. The tank was placed in the cargo room on the engineering deck as Shepard went in search of his advisor for help. Upon Vakarian’s approval to open the tank, John did just that. Although big and menacing, Grunt soon became a valued member of the team. Often caught playing with Caius’ toy animals and figures. The tank bred krogan was surprisingly gentle when it came to being near the young hybrid, holding and playing with him gently. Grunt seemed to take a shine to Josephine and she had all but adopted the large baby. When not out with Shepard on a mission, Grunt could almost certainly be found in the Vakarian’s room with Caius and Josey.

 

\---

 

John was seething through his teeth as he regarded the holographic faces of the council. Especially Sparatus’ complete dismissal of the Reapers. With his spectre status reinstated, Shepard cut the connection. Smiling at the familiar feeling of hanging up on the council. “How are thing with you Anderson?”

 

“They are good and with the help of a mutual friend, Hackett has ordered the construction of that item.” Both David and John knew better than to divulge any details as there was no true privacy anywhere on the Citadel, especially on the Presidium.

 

“Excellent. Hopefully it will give me the edge that I need for my upcoming mission.” The males talked more on the events since the commander’s ‘death’ and John soon boarded the Normandy, armed with the knowledge that the Crucible was under construction and that they finally had a leg up on the Reapers.

 

All that pain and discomfort that he had endured during his extensive cybernetic transformation, was finally paying off. Still he could not relax, what with the Collectors still abducting human colonists and many more a target, Shepard knew what he could achieve with the dedicated team at his back. He owed a lot to Josephine and her knowledge of this strange galaxy, to her, to help win their freedom from death or enslavement.


	15. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story update.

I would just like to apologise for the long wait for my next chapter.

I've had a very rough month so am hoping your patience and support will spur me into writing the next installment.

I have many ideas bouncing around in my head but just haven't had the drive to write anything.   
That being said, things have settled for me and I hope to bring you all a chapter very soon.

Thank you for your understanding while you wait.  
If it wasn't for those that read and comment on my little story, I wouldn't write again.

So again, thank you and bear with me!!


End file.
